The Human and the Fox
by ImaginationMachine
Summary: This is the story of a human and his pet fox who get sent to the world of Zootopia. Their arrival lies just in time for the beginning of the movie, and their arrival will cause some interference wit the intended story. What consequences will this cause them in the future? And what choices will they have to make in order to survive.
1. Friends Forever

Last year, he returned from the city, last year he had just graduated from school as a lawyer, last year he returned to his family's farm, last year...he found no one. A wild storm seemed to have come by, breaking through the crops and ripping some pieces off the house he use to live in. He looked in the barn where his younger brothers used to play hide and seek, he search every hiding spot he knew he had found his brothers in, still no one. He even gave a slight shout "Is anyone here?" No answer, as he was turning around, he heard a squeal, like those of a dog in pain. He turned around looking for the sound, but he then thought he was just hearing things and started walking again. He heard it again, this time louder and longer, he slowly made steps towards the end of the barn where he thought the sound was coming from. " _We don't own a dog."_ he thought, he began to get closer and among the way he grabbed a pitchfork for protection. As he continued his path his heart started to beat faster, and his breath began to be more noticeable with every screech of the old wood being stepped by him.

As he got close around a corner to the hay storage part of the barn, he heard some sounds of struggle, as if whatever had made those sounds tried to escape from him. He quickly jumped around the corner with the pitchfork looking towards the left, ready to repel any attack. He found a fox, with a leg stabbed through with some of the broken pieces of the barn's wall, the fox tried to escape but only stabbed himself deeper in his attempts. He put down his pitchfork gently and looked around for some medical supplies, he remembered they had some in the barn incase the cows got injured. he ran all around the barn in search for the small white box with the red cross, he couldn't find it, as he was returning to the injured fox thinking of helping him without the medical help. he then spotted a while surface among the hay, he climbed the stack of hay and found the medical kit, he ran down the hay and back to the fox who was still trying to escape him. Seeing him coming closer, the fox went into immediate defense mode and snarled at him, he took a step back in fear of the fox biting him. He placed down the box and insisted on going closer by showing his hands in surrender, and taking a knee. The fox began to calm down as the snarl got quieter and his hand slowly got closer to the fox's forehead. One he was in touch the fox was completely calm as he saw that he was not going to harm him.

He then reached for his medical supplies slowly signaling the fox that he was just try to help, he opened the box and took out an assorted rolled gauze, and placed it beside him. He first grabbed the fox's injured leg, then the piece of wood, he then noticed that he had already bleeded out too much, he looked at the fox's face and saw his tiredness of fighting death. In a split second he separated the fox's leg from the chunk of wood, making the fox groan and squeal in pain. He quickly took the assorted rolled gauze, and wrapped it around the fox's leg, putting an end to the gash of blood pouring out. The bleeding slowed down but was still going, so he carried the injured fox to the damaged house and placed it in a sofa while he called for a veterinarian to come help him.

After the veterinarian came and left he was giving charge of the fox for two weeks before the fox could return to the wild. Of course he thought it was crazy, but the veterinarian said it was okay since he did help cure it and foxes do have a basic instinct of being very friendly to their saviors. As you can guess, the fox got a bit too attached to him as if it were a dog. he gave him food and water everyday, mainly fish, as he wanted him to not act as he could eat anything. he even got a bowl for him, as well as a little dog house inside of his own, he even made him forget of his lost family. When the two weeks were over, the veterinarian came back seeing a house made into a pet friendly home with toys to chew on, a doggie door, and bowls of food and water with the name Todd in them. Lastly the veterinarian found him with the fox by his side in full recovery as they both watched the TV. The fox now had a brown collar around his neck with a small placard hanging from it with the name Todd. The veterinarian checked on the fox and informed that everything went okay, and that the fox is now more than able to go back to the wild. Those words got stuck in his head, he did not want the fox to go away, he was remembering of his lost family that he never found or ever returned, and began to collapse to the fact that he now had to let go of the fox. The fox noticing his reason of sadness just curled its body around him and laid over his feet he looked down at him as he had made his decision and told the veterinarian. "You know what, I think him and I prefer to stick together."

That was about a year ago, and this is now, now he has gone over his dead family and moved on by taking care of the farm and his beloved Todd. He woke up at 4:30 in the morning, half an hour earlier than usual, he tipped toed past Todd still sleeping and snoring. He couldn't think of anything but how the fox looked cute while sleeping, which almost made him create sound by being close to bumping himself against the door. He carefully opened the door but couldn't stop the squeaking, Todd slightly moved his ears and slowly moved his head up to give out a long yawn. "You caught me pal, might as well show you the surprise." he said calmly. Todd made his way out of his comfort zone and followed him towards the kitchen where Todd was told to wait sitting in front of his bowl. He went to the refrigerator and took out a big heavy plate covered in plastic, he placed the plate in front of Todd's bowl as he began to unwrap the surprise. Todd gave a hungry smile as he noticed that the surprise was a 5 whole fish in a plate with an unlit candle in the center. Todd was about to dig in but he said. "Wait, you first gotta blow your candle, after all, you get a birthday wish since today is your birthday, or at least one year since the day I found you." He lit the candle and hold it in front of Todd who gave a scared face at first, then he showed Todd how to blow out a candle. Then he lit the candle again and placed it in front of Todd again saying. "Think of a wish and then blow the candle." Todd closed his eyes thinking of how lucky his friend is to be able to do the things he does, and he blew his candle. "Happy birthday Todd! Now you can eat your fish!" Todd immediately began devouring the plate filled with fish until nothing but bones were left. "Wow, 15 minutes, that must be a new record, good job bud. Hey, I'm going to the city to buy some more food for you, wanna come?" Todd noded and smiled at him, Todd loved to go on the truck, he could feel the wind in his face as his friend drove the truck, just like dogs would do.

They hopped into the truck and drove off into the city, Todd always looked at the city with the same look of amazement of all the cars and people in there. Of course since he was a fox, the people didn't like being around him for obvious reasons. When they got to the port of the city they dropped near a fish shop where they would obviously get the fish for Todd at 5:00am, just in time for the open time. "Forest, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow, did Todd sack the food again?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Not at all Hank, I just celebrated his birthday and gave him an extra large ration." said Forrest.

Hank looked down at Todd with a smile answering. "I can tell, he looks like he gain a couple pounds." We both laughed at his saying as Todd just drooled to the amount of fish for sale.

"Well, on to what we came here for." said Forrest

"7 dozens of salmon fish like always, and like always it would be 499.99 but since it is Todd's birthday, I will cut it off to 449.99."

"Thanks Hank, I am sure Todd would say thank you if he could talk, isn't that right Todd?" Todd looked up at Forrest and nodded with a smile. Hank helped Forrest in taking the fish to the truck while Todd admired their hard work from inside the shop. "Thanks again Hank."

"No problem, it is always a pleasure to help, especially when it's for the little guy over here." said Hank patting Todd's head.

"Well, he isn't a little guy anymore, according to some research I made, he is practically a 15 year old." informed Forrest. Hank chuckled at the fact and patted Todd again before saying his goodbyes as the pair made their way back to the truck. In their way there he noticed many eyes from the citizens of the city, all taking their space apart from Todd as Forrest opened the passenger seat door for him. Forrest gave a sight before he himself entering the truck and driving back to the barn. Todd was looking through the window at the mountains and trees as far as the eye could see seeming to enjoy the view. He then looked back at Forrest where his smile began to fade away, Forrest was in deep thought looking at the road when he then noticed Todd looking at him with a face of worry. "It's nothing Todd, I just...I just don't like it when others judge you for being a fox, I know the feeling, when I went to the university, before I met you, I was bullied by others just because I was from a farmer family, everyone told me I was dumb because of where I came from. Even to the point where others would gather up to beat me, but I won't let that happen to you, even if I'll have to face a pack of wolves." Forrest gave a smile to Todd and Todd returned it, just when Forrest looked back to the road he noticed he was in the opposite side of the road and heading directly towards another car, boom. Just like that everything went black with ears ringing and then completely shutting.

Todd was the first one to wake up, but he felt different, in a way that he felt as if he could be like his human friend. Todd was about to stand in his four paws but instead he stands up in his two hind legs. "What the…" Todd froze, " _Did I just talk?!"_ he thought to himself. Todd looked at himself and saw that he was still a fox, but with human cloths, jeans, a green t-shirt and a navy blue sweater, Todd also noticed that his collar was gone. He was beginning to panic but as he stepped back he tripped in something, that something began to move and groan, it was Forrest. At first he tried to get up but fell down in his attempts, Todd helped him up, he tried to say thank you but had trouble speaking the right words, after helping him get off. After Todd helped Forrest get up he let go and Forrest fell down again to his knees and began to cough out blood. Todd then helped him rest his back to a dumpster cautiously making sure he was okay.

"T-todd...is that you?" asked Forrest weakly raising his hand to reach Todd's face.

"Yes it's me, Forrest." said Todd grabbing his hand.

"H-how can you talk?" said Forrest grabbing his head.

"You're hurt, try to relax, I'll go get some help."

"Wait, you can't just ask someone for help, they will freak out." said Forrest holding Todd back, he decided to stay with his friend, at least for the time being. Todd carried his friend once more and placed him to the back of a brick wall as Forrest kept coughing. Todd looked at the street hoping someone would find them so that his friend could get helped, then he noticed something peculiar, there were no humans walking, just mammals like Todd, all wearing cloths and using their phones.

"Hey Forrest, I think you would be the freak here." Said Todd trying to move him inside of a dumpster.

"What are you talking abou-" Forrest noticed the same sight that Todd had seen and just nodded back at Todd as he was helped into the dumpster. "It smells so bad in here, I can't even breath."

"Stay in there, and don't make a sound, I'll go get someone to help you." said Todd.

"No, Todd, I feel weakened, the only thing that I need is food and water, here, take this." said Forrest tossing Todd his wallet, which he catched. Todd opened the wallet and saw what would be about 250 dollars, he looked at the money and noticed that it didn't look like the money that Forrest used to pay Hank. It looked similar but had animals in the center instead of people, Todd chosen to ignore the fact and decided to go to the nearest store.

He entered the store hearing some calm music and the small chatter of other animals, he grabbed some carrots, an apple, 2 water bottles, and a fish. Todd walked to the counter and waited in line for him to pay his food as he had seen Forrest do countless times. "Huh, never thought I'd see the day when a fox would be buying carrots." said a female voice.

Todd turned around seeing a meter maid with a carrot sandwich in hand. "Oh, no this is for my friend, he really needs to get his energy back you know."

"Of course he does, after all it is lunch time. Say, where are your parents?" asked the bunny

"I..um...I don't have any." finally said Todd.

"Are you an orphan?" asked Judy concerned.

"Well, a year ago a storm hit where I use to live and I got a piece of wood stuck to my leg. Then my friend found me and started to take care of me, and what else could I do than stick with him, after all I did not see my parents since the storm."

"That's horrible!" said Judy putting her ears down. "I think I would like to meet this friend of yours."

"I don't think that might be the best idea." said Todd as he placed his stuff in the counter

"Why not?" asked Judy.

"He might not like to see anyone besides me." Answered Todd as he gave the cashier the required money.

"Pardon me if I'm asking too much but why would he just want to see you and no one else?"

"It's complicated." said Todd as he left the store with a paper bag filled of his bought objects. Judy bought her sandwich and decided to follow the fox, feeling a certain curiosity of what he had to hide. She followed him to an alleyway which Todd entered seeming to make sure no one was following him, as soon as he went around the corner. And when she thought she was being cautious she only found Todd looking directly hell.

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!" said Judy.

"Why were you following me?" asked Todd.

"I um, well I...got curious?" she answered with a nervous smile.

"I told you he did not want to be seen, so if you can excuse me, I have to give him his food." snapped Todd, as he was walking away, he felt guilty, so he stopped with a sigh and turned around noticing that Judy was still there with a look of disappointment in herself. "Sorry for losing control."

"No it's fine, I shouldn't have followed you, I'm just a dumb bunny." Said Judy with ears lowered completely.

"No you are not, you made a simple mistake that is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not that," she confessed. "everyone just criticizes me for everything I do, it's like the whole universe is against me."

"Look, if there is anything crucial you must know is that you must never give up in what you believe or love, even if you are called a lunatic. At least that is what my parents used to tell me."

"You really think that?"

"Of course, the whole world if full of lunatics changing into the better place we dream of it to become, and I'd say you join their numbers" Said Todd with a smile and a finger in Judy's direction " _Where the fuck did that come from?"_ "Well, I better be on my way." Todd and Judy waved their goodbyes as they parted ways in the ever darkening night. Todd entered the dumpster greeted by Forrest holding a table knife at him, but he quickly placed it down when he noticed that it was just him.

"Sorry, I have been getting a bit paranoid with this situation."

"It's fine, I don't feel so confident of this place as well."

They both laid their backs to the metal wall and ate their food, Todd ate half of his fish thinking of eating the rest in the morning.

"You feeling better?" asked Todd with concern.

"I actually am, whatever must've taken us might have weakened me for a while, so I didn't lose a lot of blood, and I quickly regained my energy with this food and water."

"Good to hear." He said patting Forrest in the shoulder, they ate their food in silence until Forrest broke it.

"Hey Todd, I've been thinking. Since the others would probably freak out when they see me, and you are not an adult yet, then, I think, we might need to go a bit beyond the law."

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean." answered Todd sitting straight up.

"We might need to become cons."

"But, we can't break the law." Answered Todd in worry.

"What other choice do we have? Either way, we better get to sleep, we'll make our decision in the morning." With that thought in mind none of them could possibly sleep but by how tired they were that all went aside and they were snoring in seconds.


	2. Cons, Cons, and More Foxes

**Wow, I am just, wow. This story sure gained popularity really fast, thanks to all for the following and favoriting.**

 **Hey, SomeGuyWhoWritesBetterThanYou, how about you show me one of your great real stories instead of your "fanfics" on why Zootopia fan fiction is cancer. Get a life!**

 **Also, I suddenly decided to change the Point of View to first person because while writing this story I have been doing it by accident. I guess my brain is telling me to do it that way, so I will obey to its command and write this next chapter in the perspective of both Forrest and Todd, and in some rare occasions to other characters as well.**

 **By the way, this chapter is over 5,000 words long.**

(P.O.V. Forrest)

The morning arrived and we still laid silent inside of the dumpster, but then the morning crowd emerges and Todd woke up. "Ungh, five more minutes." I groaned.

"I think it is better to wake up early and start sooner if we want to do more conning." announced Todd.

"So you've accepted my idea?" I asked surprised

"Yes, although I am still not proud of it."

"Me too bud," I answered placing a hand on his shoulder "but there are always ugly things that we must do."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well," I started "I gave it some thought yesterday, it might not be the best idea but it will work for now. I will try to put the most I can to this plan, but sadly, it will mainly involve you."

"Whatever it is I will do what I can."

"You will have to go around and play that game that you used to play when I was watching the TV and you took the remote away from my hands without me noticing, but you will be taking wallets."

"I-I don't know I can do that." hesitated Todd.

"I know you can, I believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself as well."

"But what if they find me? What if I am caught by the cops? How will you know that I was caught by the cops?"

"Calm down, calm down, that will not happen, but in case it does let's set up a time limit. You will go out there, pickpocket a bit, and return in one hour time, if you haven't come back by then I will wait 30 more minute. If you still haven't gotten back by then I will look for you while still remaining hidden, the last thing I would want to happen is to know you were hurt."

"Okay, I will be back in an hour, I promise." I couldn't stop myself from pulling Todd into a hug, Todd immediately hugged me back making me hug him harder. "Nothing in this world will stop me from coming back, you know I always keep my promises." With that Todd climbed out of the dumpster and began walking to the sidewalk to begin his game of pickpocketing.

45 minutes later

(P.O.V. Todd)

After those first 45 minutes I have already gotten 4 wallets and in them a total of 250 dollars, none of the animals noticed of my scavenging, except for one peculiar fox. "Hey kid!" called the one fox from behind, I turned around to an approaching fox with a hawaiian t-shirt and brown pants.

"Do I know you?" I asked with an unsecure glare.

"Not at all," he answered. "but I know everyone, and I don't know you, so may I ask, where do you come from?"

"Er...I am from a farm, but now I am here with my friend."

"And here between the both of us, may I ask what were you doing with that stash?" he said pointing at a noticeable full pocket with the shape of a wallet.

"Um...I...don't know what you're talking about…"

"Look, you could continue on your rampage until someone else connects the clues you left behind or you could learn from the professionals." He declared pointing a thumb at himself. I considered my options, I couldn't leave Forrest waiting, but having someone teach me how to con would be could be of some help.

I had made my decision and told the fox. "My friend is waiting for me, and he would be scared to hell if I don't come back, but we can set up somewhere to meet."

The fox took out from one of his pockets a brochure of the city with a map on it, he pointed where they were at the moment and then pointed at the place for them to meet. "See you in an hour, no more."

"What's your name?" I questioned curiously.

"Nick, and yours?"

"Todd, meet you in an hour or less."

I went back to the alleyway where I had left Forrest and climbed back in the dumpster, greeted yet again by the knife. "I really gotta stop being so paranoid, don't I?"

"Yes you do, and look what I got," I revealed my stash of wallets filled with money giving us both a sense of joy, without of course losing the remorse of stealing. "I also have some other news, I found someone that can help me with conning." Forrest was not amused by the news, whoever it was could be just someone trying to get the best of others, or worse, a kidnapper.

"Do you," started Forrest a little hesitant. "trust him?"

I did not gave thought to my answer and quickly said "I do, and although he might seem a bit of a troublemaker, it is also a reason why he would be a con."

"True, but I'm not taking any risks, because here we will never have a second chance."

"I understand." I said in a disappointed tone.

"Which is why I will go with you,"

"What?! You can't, he could see you, anyone can see you in our way there."

"Don't worry," answered Forrest while pushing away the surrounding trash trying to find something, and when he did he shouted "Aha! There you are!" Forrest had taken out a dirty jacket a bit bigger than him and some motorcyclist gloves with holes for his small finger. "I found these while you were gone, also I found out I still had my phone with me, but since you don't have one it will not be of much use."

"That's great and all but what about your shoes, as far as I can tell I have not seen anyone wear them, they all seem to be barefooted."

"Dang it, just when I thought this could work, wait, can I see that map of yours?" I handed the map to Forrest as he immediately started to scan through it, checking every inch of it. "There is no store that specifies selling wheelchairs, but you could go to this hospital and ask for one."

"You want me, to go to a hospital, and ask for a wheelchair?"

"It didn't sound so crazy in my head, but I guess you can just say you need a replacement, you could also take some money to pay for it."

(Time skip)

"This is the stupidest idea ever," I murmured while standing in front of the hospital. "still can't believe he convinced me of doing this silly plan." I entered the white tall building to be greeted by a freezing breeze of the AC and some phone calls being taken. I walked towards the front desk and waited patiently and with annoyment for the secretary to finish her call.

"Yes, doctor Philip will be waiting for you at five pm, bye. Hi young fox, what can I do for you?" asked the female beaver with a warm and gentle smile.

"Um, yeah, I just came here for ask for a wheelchair replacement."

"What happened to it?" she asked with certain concern.

"Some thugs stole it from my friend."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that, I hate it when other mammals take advantage of the sick and wounded. What animal is he?"

" _Oh no, think, think, what animal could be the size of a human, maybe, yeah that's it."_ "A wolf." " _I hope I'm right."_

"I will give one to you in a moment, wait here." The beaver stood up from her stool and walked away from the counter into a room behind it, I waited for a couple minutes and finally the beaver arrived with a human sized seeming wheelchair.

" _Phew"_

"Sorry I took so long, we are running short on these sizes and the personnel is lazy on organizing these properly."

"Don't worry, my friend is very patient."

The beaver took the wheelchair around the front desk and towards me and said "That will be $75 for the loss of the previous wheelchair, $25 for the wheelchair use, and $15 more for every month that you use it, if not returned or reported by the week's end, you will be chased by cops." I took out the money that he had taken from the other animals and paid the beaver.

"Thank you for the wheelchair." I waved as I exited the hospital.

"No problem, have a nice day." Waved back the beaver.

"Almost forgot," I said still holding the door "what is your name?"

"Amy, what's yours?"

"Todd, well, gotta run can't keep him waiting forever."

The beaver just giggled as he left and she returned to her stool telling her self. "What a nice young fox."

30 minutes were left before time would run out for the meeting with the fox that would teach me how to con. Forrest and I were ready to go, to disguise himself, Forrest had the jacket with the hood on, the gloves, the wheelchair and a blanket over his "injured" legs covering him all the way to the shoes. As they made their way out of the alleyway and into the crowd the rest of the mammals looked at them with caution giving them space to maneuver around a bit. It seemed that the plan was going in a complete success. After the long walk the two friends had 12 minutes to spare by the time they met up with the fox. Forrest quickly analyzed him and his looks from the shadow that his hoodie gave him. "Finally you arrived kid, for a moment there I thought I should be heading out."

"Sorry I took so long, we had some difficulties."

"I can tell, seems and smell like you two live in a dumpster." He said giving a laughter in which no one joined him, as his laughter decreased he noticed his mistake. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you actually did-"

"It's fine," said Forrest. "we've been getting adjusted."

"But I'm sure that with what you can teach me we can get out of our problems."

"But first," started Forrest. "you need to gain my trust."

"Why, because I'm a fox?" he said unamused.

"No, but simply because you are a stranger and I would not want anyone kidnapping Todd here."

"I see, and how am I supposed to gain your trust."

"Well, since you were the one that went to Todd, I guess you can give us something in return as well."

Nick placed some though on his ideas, he could give him money since he wins about $200 dollars a day but he did not want to give up a lot of money, so he then decided to try something else. "Why don't you stay with me?"

"Excuse me?" asked Forrest.

"I said that you can live here with me under the bridge, it may not be an apartment but it sure is better than a dumpster."

Forrest stayed still in a thinking position for about a minute making me anxious and Nick look at his watch. "Hm…I can't believe I am saying this, but I am sold mister…"

"Call me Nick." He said holding out his paw

"Alright then Nick, my name is Forrest, and I believe we have our common ground." Answered Forrest shaking Nick's paw.

In the middle of that shaking Nick noticed that Forrest had a fifth finger with him, so he asked. "Why do you have five fingers?"

Forrest immediately took back his hand and answered, "I have a birth defect."

"Uhu," said Nick unconvinced "and I suppose that explains the wheelchair as well." Forrest nodded "anyway, we better get started with your first job, come along Todd, you wait here until we come back."

Forrest raised his finger in sign that he was about to argue but remembering he had trusted me to him returned his hand to it's place. "How long until you are back?" he asked.

"Around 7 pm, gotta say, you are the most paranoid friend I've ever met, come on Todd time is wasting."

Nick started to walk away but I just stood there for a while before telling Forrest "I promise I will be back." and leaving alongside Nick.

A few minutes later I found myself walking down the sidewalk beside Nick and a "baby". I was supposed to play the role of Nick's son while the "baby", who creeped the hell out of me when I heard his voice, will be his baby brother. "You remember the plan?"

"I do, let's just get done with this." We casually entered an ice cream store while for some reason Nick looked both ways in a suspicious way before entering the store. We waited in line to get attended, once we got to the front the cashier elephant just bluffed at us with. "Listen. I know what you're doing skulking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here. So hit the road!"

I let Nick take over as of how the plan was adjusted and he answered. "Please sir, these two just want a jumbo pop, which one do you guys want the blue or the red?" Me and the "baby" both pointed at the red jumbo pop.

"There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?"

"No, no. There are, there are. It's just, these two goofy little stinkers, they loves all things elephant. The little one wants to be one when he grows up." The "baby" pulled over a hoodie that made him look just like a small little elephant. "Isn't that adorable? Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, huh? Right?"

"Look, you probably can't read, fox, but the sign says 'We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone!' So beat it, you're holding up the line." said the Elephant in a very stern voice.

Then a familiar female voice entered the situation a bit timidly "Hello, excuse me."

" _Dang it, if she sees me everything will be ruined, unless she hopefully doesn't recognize me."_

"Hey, you are going to have to wait your turn like everyone else, meter maid." spat the cashier

"Actually, I'm an officer, Just have a quick question, Are your customers aware they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?" Everyone looked at two elephants eating theirs at the moment as they both spat it out of their mouths.

"What are you talking about?" He asked turning back to the bunny

"Well. I don't wanna cause you any trouble, but I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class 3 health code violation. Which is kind of a big deal. Of course I could let you off with a warning if you were to glove those trunks, and I don't know, finish selling these nice fellows. What was it?"

"A jumbo pop, please."

The elephant sighed in defeat and answered to the bunny's demands with a look of 'dam it' "$15"

"Oh no, you've gotta be kidding me, I don't have my wallet. Sorry guys, looks like there will be no treat let's head home." Nick and I start walking away while the "baby" is dragged trying to reach for the jumbo pop.

With her heart broken, and a bit of annoyment, she jumped to the counter placing a $20 bill saying "Keep the change."

And in a split second we were all outside the store giving our thanks to the bunny. "No need, it's my treat." she answered, then she looked at me.

"Is there something wrong officer?"

"Aren't you the fox from last night?"

" _Dam it, i'm as good as dead, and lying might only make it worse so I will just go out with the truth."_ "Yes, it was me, this is the friend I was talking about, he just doesn't like being formally introduced much."

"The name is Nick officer." he said tagging along.

"Funny, I could have sworn he was your father, you two do look very alike." she answered.

"By the way, my name is Todd, what is yours?"

"Judy, but I better be on my way, an officer's job is never done."

"Bye officer." I said as I we headed to the van of the "baby" "That worked better than I expected, good thing you played along."

"What can I say, conning is my thing." we both laughed as we started to walk down the sidewalk and enter the van. Then we started the second phase of the conning plan, we melted the jumbo pop and placed the remains in some jars. We then drove to a place called Tundra Town where the "baby", whose name I haven't asked yet because I keep forgetting, made some paw prints in the snow while I filled them with Jumbo pop remains and Nick placed some popsicle sticks right below the Jumbo pop remains. The fourth phase was to go to Sahara Square, where many mammals would love a fresh treat. Finally, for the fifth phase, we sold the popsicle stick remains to some contractors for a price higher than the one Nick bought them for. He was just plain genius in his use of resources for more profit, and of course I thought that it was a bit illegal but he explained it to me and I began to trust him more for that. Then we split the profit. "$40 for you Finnick, and $40 for you Todd, way to work that dipper big guy."

" _Oh so that is his name."_

Finnick just left with a cold look with his costume still on. "What no bye bye kiss for daddy?"

Finnick spits out his pacifier and tells Nick in his deep voice. "You kiss me tomorrow, and I will bite you!"

"You know, that deep voices fit's you very well in my opinion." I add.

"Heh, I like this kid already, caio." As he drove off he uncovered someone hiding behind the van, it was Judy, the bunny cop from the ice cream store.

"Aha!" I shout making a big jump backwards to the left of Nick.

"I cannot believe it," began Judy with an intimidating tone "I stood up for you two and you lied! Looks like your friend is not so good as you told me."

"Actually, I am not his friend that I think you are speaking about, he is waiting for us at the moment and I promised him to bring him back to him by 7 pm. Besides, I didn't lie to you, he did." Nick pointed to the right and as soon as he did that he grabbed my arm and dashed silently as I tried to keep pace, he then stopped right at the corner and I stopped as well trying to fit into his casual walking.

"Hey!" shouts the bunny as we walk around the corner and when she catches to us she says. "Okay you two sly foxes, you are under arrest."

"Really? For what?" Asked Nick with a grin, which gave me a safe sensation.

"Oh geez, I don't know, selling food without a permit? Transporting undeclared commerce across lines? False advertizing."

And just like that, right on the spot, out of his pocket Nick pulled out a food seller permit, and a receipt answering. "Permit. Receipt of declared commerce. And I didn't falsely advertise anything. Take care." He then sped up a bit and as I did as well so did the bunny who began to catch our current pace.

"You told that mouse the pawpsicle sticks were redwood!" she declared seeming a bit too desperate to be right.

"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red. You can't touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born." He answered making an even bigger grin.

"Gotta accept it, they guy is a genius." I declare with a finger in the air.

"You're gonna want to refrain from calling me Carrots."

"My bad. I just naturally assumed you came… from some little carrot-choked Podunk. No?"

"Uh, no." She answered irritated. "Podunk is in Deerbrooke county and I grew up in Bunny Burrow."

Nick turns to the left into an alley with a broken fence at the end and as me and the bunny follow him "Okay. Tell me if this story sounds familiar. Naive little hick with good grades and big ideas decides 'Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia… Where predators and prey live in harmony and sing Kumbaya!' Only to find, whoopsie, we don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big city cop, double whoopsie, she's a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die, and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squa-"

"Okay knock it off Nick, you are going way past the line."

"Todd, you do not interrupt me when I am talking, you took me out of my flow."

"Well that was my purpose, you can't just be telling those kinds of things to others."

"What about what preys have done to us, do you really think any of them care about us, we cannot be anything besides what they tell us we are. I am sorry to be the one that breaks it to you but everyone hates our kind and you saw a perfect example with the elephant, believe me, I have more experience in this than you do." Nick walks through a crack in the fence and for some reason I still chose to follow. Just then Judy decides to follow as well and steps right in front of Nick.

"Hey! You cannot tell him that, anyone can be anything in here!"

"Mistake, Lions, Rhinos, and all other big and though animals can be anything, the rest just choose to work for one or the other. So you can't change the fact that you are a dumb bunny and me and Todd are sly foxes, you said it after all." answers Nick eyebrowing her.

"I may have done it but it is true that you can be anything." she declared.

"As true as that not being wet cement you are stepping on." said Nick pointing at the bunny's feet, she was in fact stepping on wet concrete, I tried to hold in my laughter, and when Nick was starting to walk away, I held my paw to Judy to pull her out of the cement.

She accepted my gesture as I felt her hard grip in my arm. "One, two, THREE!" I say pulling her out of the wet cement, the force of the pull made me trip and fall on the sidewalk with the bunny on top of me.

"You two done? We need to get you back before 7 pm, we've got 15 minutes left." Judy pushed herself away from the ground letting me stand up and shake my cloths.

"Sorry for what he said." I told Judy as I walked past her. I catched up to Nick, and he scratched my head a bit harshly before we were on our merry way back to the small bridge.

"How did it go?" asked Forrest in the almost exact spot that we left him at.

"Have you been in the same place for the whole day?" questioned Nick a bit surprised.

"No, I have moved around, I just unconsciously made my way to the exact same spot."

"Yeah, well either way, you better find a place to sleep Todd, because I sleep in my chair, and Forrest has his, so…"

"No need to look Todd, I will sleep in the ground you can take the chair." offers Forrest, of course I wouldn't accept his offer so I replied 'no'. "I am not going to just let you sleep in the ground."

"Neither will I, I will use my jacket as a pillow, I would advise you to do the same."

"Fine, you win, let's get some food first, you know any places Nick?"

"In fact I do, but they only serve predators there, so I need you to tell me what is your species."

"I am a Timber Wolf." answers Forrest immediately, Nick does a quick scan from top to bottom making sure that what he is saying is true, he did look like a wolf compared to the ones I saw earlier, but then he did something unexpected.

"Auooo!" he howled trying to imitate a wolf, after his howling he returned his sight to him and then looked at me. "Could you tell me what animal he is Todd?"

"Like he told you, he is a Timber Wolf."

"If he were a Wolf he would have howled with me, never fails, so if you guys are not going to tell me I will find out myself." He approached Forrest with a paw ready to grab onto his hoodie but was grabbed by Forrest with a tight grip that made him yelp in pain for a while. "Okay, okay, let go, let go, let go, please!" Forrest released Nick's arm and he quickly retracted his arm grabbing his wounded region with his opposite paw. "Okay, at least tell me if you are prey or predator."

"Well, I am an omnivore, and since no prey is omnivore then I guess I am a predator."

"Did it really take you that long to figure out what you are?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I don't think much of categories, I think they are absurd."

"Couldn't agree more." The fox releases his paw from his arm and looks at me then at Forrest. "Based on the fact that you do not like to be seen at all, I would recommend that Todd and I go and eat, is it okay if I bring you some salmon?"

"Actually, I would hope that you could bring some salmon for the both of us because I have some things to discuss with Todd."

"Fine, I will leave then, have fun you two, but not too much, because that is what this world made me for." Nick walked casually making his way downtown as me and Forrest began to talk.

"I think we should ditch this guy as soon as possible."

"What?! Why?!"

"He almost figured out I was not from here, how long until he tries again, huh? How long until he finds out I am a human? How long until he calls the cops to hunt us down?"

"First of all, he wouldn't call the cops since he is a con, second of all, you are being extremely paranoid, he is a nice friend, I believe we can trust him."

"I may be getting a bit paranoid, but this happens when someone is in a tight situation, and this situation is hanging by a thread." He says raising his voice.

"Okay yeah, this might be a very sensitive decision to make, but even if we were to ditch him, we wouldn't survive long at all, we would be starving, or dehydrating, or worse, I could be caught by the cops!"

"You are right," admitted Forrest in defeat "that would not get us far, but you are barely thirteen, and apparently in this world animals live as long as humans, according to the investigation I made while you guys were gone. This would mean that you would have to wait five years before getting a job, and we sure can't wait too long. It's risky!"

"We do not have another choice, this decision may not take us to the end but it will take us the farthest."

"Fine, we will stay on course but that does not mean I will not take precautions." I nodded at him as he stood up from his chair letting his blanket fall to the ground. "Y'know, I really miss using my legs more, I feel like I will need this wheelchair in the future." We both laughed as he stretched and sat back down in his chair, it didn't take long before Nick arrived with the food.

"What took you so long?" I asked sarcastically.

"The place is just 5 blocks away from here and not a lot of mammals were there at this hour, here you go guys." he said tossing each of us our 'to go' salmon, the salmon looked well cooked, not as I normally had it but it was still equally delicious, in just 20 seconds I finished my salmon.

"Holy shit, you already finished?" asked Forrest

"New record, huh?" I proposed. "What did you get for yourself Nick?"

"Crickets and some blueberry pie."

Forrest began to choke in his piece of salmon but quickly swallowed it asking Nick "Did you say crickets?"

"Yes, want some?" asked Nick offering a hand full of them.

"Fuck no!"

"Woah, what's with your new vocabulary? You don't want Todd catching those words do you?"

"I won't Nick, and he knows it, he just refrains himself from mentioning bad words most of the time." I say trying to defend Forrest.

"Either way, more for me." Nick just started gobbling up his crickets, which I also considered disgusting, and hs blueberry pie. In just a minute he was done, while Forrest was 3 quarters done.

"For a predator you sure eat slow, I would have finished that by now." critisises Nick

As Forrest chews his last piece of salmon he declares, "I prefer to eat my food slowly or else I will get hiccups."

"Bah, who cares about hiccups, either way, I feel satisfied with my food, Todd would you like to join me on a night stroll?"

"Maybe tomorrow, right now I feel sleepy." I said yawning.

"Never thought I'd see the day a fox would reject a night stroll, but after all it's your decision, I'll be back in around an hour or two, if you are not awake by 8 o'clock I'll wake you guys up."

"Thanks Nick," I answer "have a good night."

"Good night you two." with those final words I took off my jacket and placed it on a pillow form liying down beside Nick's chair.

(P.O.V. Nick)

By the time I arrived Forrest was already sound asleep, couldn't say the same for Todd though, he was shivering in the cold, feeling pity for the poor guy, I lifted him and placed him in my chair and using his jacket pillow as a blanket. He stopped shaking as a smile started to appear in his face which later catched on to me, he adjusted himself a bit more and continued his sleeping. I then look into Forrest's direction, he was still asleep, curiosity kept making me wonder of who he was, but something much stronger told me to just go to sleep, maybe I was tired, but whatever it was it made me sleep in the ground in an instant.


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Once again, views, favorites, and followers are rising incredibly fast, I want to thank everyone again for the support you guys have given me. And for that I have given you guys an early update. I did after all receive a review of someone wanting an intense scene of disaster to happen, for those others that also want it but didn't mentioned it, It will happen now.**

 **And for those who like the previous chapter being longer, here i have another one that is over 5,000 words long.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

(P.O.V. Todd)

The morning light went through my eyes as I smelled the humid environment that had been created overnight. I groaned at first but after that I opened my eyes without difficulty, yet I still feel pretty awful, must've been a Monday according to Forrest's theory on why I feel like this in the morning. I then noticed that I no longer had my jacket as a pillow but rather a blanket, and I was not sleeping on the ground but in Nick's chair. I quickly jumped out of there thinking of what he would do to me if he found out. "Good morning Todd." he said.

"Aha! Don't do that!" I shout at him with a glare.

"Shh! You are gonna wake up your friend." whispered Nick.

"Whoops, and, aren't you mad that I was sleeping in your chair?" I asked nervously taking a cautious step back.

"Not at all, I was the one that got you there, you shivering as if you were in Tundra Town."

"Well, thank you Nick, wait, where did you sleep?"

"I slept in the ground like you were going to, but it didn't bother me like it did to you."

"Thanks again Nick, you really are a good friend."

"No need to thank me kid, consider it as if I do not want one worker less."

"I understand, should we go on for breakfast?"

"Of course," he said "But let's leave a note for your friend." Nick walked towards his chair and carried it out of the way making visible a mountain of dirt and dust, he deformed the formation revealing a box. He took out the box and opened it, where inside was a notebook with a pen, he flipped through the pages in search of a free one to rip out. As he searched I noticed it was there where he crafted his conning ideas, that was definitely a good reason to hide it. "Aha!" he shouted quietly giving me an acknowledgement of his success. In the piece of paper that he tore out he wrote 'Gone 4 breakfast, back at 9 am with your breakfast.'

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as he placed the piece of paper gently over Forest's "injured" legs.

"We are going to IHOPP," (IHOPP, was not my idea, I took it from someone else, just so no one tells me I stole it, I just can't remember who made it though.) "the Interdistrict House Of Paw Pancakes."

"I thought it was called the International House Of Pancakes."

"I wouldn't be international if there is only one nation, have you gone to school at all?"

"No, all that I have learned was from Forrest."

"Low resources?" he asks

"Low resources." I repeat

"Either way, we better head out now, I wrote there that we would be back by 9 and I don't want to be wrong."

(Time Skip)

We made our way to the restaurant and waited in the entrance to be taken to our table "Hello, and welcome to IHOPP, how many will it be?" asked a female deer.

"It's just the two of us." answered Nick.

"Okay, follow me." said the deer as she started walking deeper into the restaurant, eyes from all around followed me and Nick, I noticed that we were the only predators here, and for some reason a couple of tables started to ask for their checks without even seeming to be done with their food. "Here you go." said the deer pointing to a table for two beside a window wall, I took that seat that gave me a view of the TV because for some reason a lot of animals were looking that way.

The TV shows a channel that seems a lot like CNN but instead says ZNN showing a siberian tiger."...And now back to the missing mammal case, since the last three months a total of 14 mammals, all predator have been going missing. All the disappearances appear to be happening every 5 days after the last disappearance, today is the fifth day since Mr. Otterton, a florist otter, was declared as missing. Many predators are worried that it might be their turn next to be captured by this or these master criminals, here is a word from ZPD chief, Bogo." The TV changes scene to what seems to be the outside of a police station where a buffalo stands in front of the cameras over a podium.

"The ZPD has every single personnel is working to find all 14 of the missing mammals, all our efforts are placed on this case as our top priority. No one will rest until the last one of them has been found, it is only a matter of time before we get a lead." The TV changes back to the studio where now the image is extended showing an elk sitting beside the siberian tiger.

"I do not mean to be discriminative against anyone, but it seems like these kidnappings lead to a prey with strong feelings against the predators."

"Or a predator trying to make the prey look bad, after all, the situation can go either way, we will keep you informed as the story develops, this is Tammy and Eric from ZNN." And the TV just goes to commercials.

"Wow, I feel scared knowing that." I tell Nick

"You're telling me, I have made terrible mistakes with powerful preys, and I do not want to end up kidnapped."

"Are you two ready to order something to drink?" asks the deer that earlier attended us.

"I think we might as well go to right to the meal."

"Sure thing, what would you want sir?"

"I would want the blueberry filled paw pancake and some coffee."

"And you?" she asks staring at me.

I make a quick scan at the menu and tell her. "I guess I will just have the regular paw pancakes and some water without ice. Wait, make that two of them, one will be to go."

"Alrighty, I will be back with your orders."

I look at the window and see the different mammals passing by, some even noticing me staring. "Something wrong Todd?" asks Nick.

"What, oh, nothing, no, I'm fine." that answer was not sufficient enough, he glared at me knowing I was not telling him the truth.

"Okay, I do have a problem."

"Care to share?"

"Well," I sigh "it's just the anxiety of not being able to get home."

"Where, the dumpster?"

"No! My actual home."

"Where was your actual home?" asked Nick now resting his chin on his paws with a look of interest.

"It was just a farm where me and my friend used to live, then we got here out of nowhere. Neither him or me know how to get back, and we don't know in which direction to head as well, we don't even know how the others called the area we lived in." I lied, but still kept the lie as close to truth as possible, he couldn't know the truth.

"Wow, then you must've been knocked out pretty hard by some prey gang, that would be the only reasonable reason for your forgetting since there are more prey in the countryside."

"It might as well be that, but who knows really."

"Here are your orders." said the deer. "And here is your check sir."

"I'll pay." I offered

"No need, I will pay."

"But you paid for dinner." I protested.

"And I plan to do it for breakfast as well, after all, it seems you are the one that needs the money more than me."

I give him a chuckle and a slight grin which he gives back noticing what I mean, as soon as the payment is done we start to eat our breakfast and as it was common, we aite it in no time. We headed back to the bridge finding Forrest still asleep, we woke him up, gave him his breakfast and told him we would be back by 6 pm. Nothing out of the usual happened during that time, then me and Nick started going back to our daily conning, and while we were walking towards another ice cream shop, Judy was back. "Hi! Hello! It's me again!" she called out from her small transport.

"Hey, it's officer Carrots."

"Actually it's Officer Hopps, and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case."

"What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me." said Nick as he sped up a bit with a grin, then Judy pulled over in front of us giving a final loud siren that hurt my ears. "Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work."

"This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars worth of pawpsicles can wait."

"Ha! I make 200 bucks a day, fluff. 365 days a year, since I was 12. And time is money. Hop along."

"Please just look at the picture. You sold Mr. Otterton that pawpsicle, right?" she pleaded insistevely. Do you know him?

"I know everybody. And I also know that somewhere there's a toy store missing it's stuffed animal, so why don't you get back to your box?" I couldn't help myself, I just had to teach him a lesson, so I gave him a strong punch in the arm. "Ow, geez, why did you do that?"

"Can't you just have a normal conversation without insulting someone else?!" I spat at him.

"Wow, calm down, no need to shout."

I grabbed his tie and pulled his head down to my level so that I could talk to him eye to eye. "You listen very carefully Nick, if you do not say you are sorry right now, I will tell my friend that we almost got arrested when we last saw this cop."

I could hear him gulp, he remembered how Forrest easily just squished his arm. "Okay, no need to go crazy," he said in a worried laughter "I will tell her I am sorry, just don't tell him that happened." I let go of his tie as he begins to dusts out his shirt and clear his throat. "I am sorry officer, I did not mean what I said and I completely take it back."

"Good, that is much better."

"So yeah, I am going to have to ask you some questions about Mr. Otterton."

"And what if I refuse?" he asked annoyingly.

"Well, then you leave me no other choice, Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest."

"For what, hurting your feelings?" I give him an intimidating glare and he immediately says "I'm sorry."

"Felony tax evasion." Nick's ears dropped, I didn't know what it was but I knew it was bad if Nick wasn't happy. "Yeah...200 dollars a day, 365 days a year, since you were 12…that's two decades, so times twenty, which is 1,460,000, I think. I mean, I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero! Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. 5 years jail time."

Apparently Nick still had one last trick up his sleeve because he started to grin again and said "Well, it's my word against yours."

Then Judy pulled out her carrot pen and pressed a button on the side making the pen reproduce Nick's statement of how much money he won. "Yeah...you're screwed."

"It's your word against yours. And if you want this pen you're going to help me find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria. It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

"She hustled you." both Finnick and I said at the same time, and started laughing as well, only I did it longer and louder, and in the meantime he said the following "She hustled you good! You're a cop now, Nick. You're gonna need one of these." Finnick ripped off his ZPD sticker and placed it in Nick's shirt pocket. "Have fun working with the fuzz!"

When I calmed down Judy looked at Nick and she said "Start talking."

"Look, I don't know where he is, I just know where he went."

"Great, let's go!"

Nick's grin appeared again, this was not going to end well. "It's not exactly the place for a cute little bunny."

"Don't call me cute, get in the car."

"You're the boss."

"Hey Nick, I would be heading back but I still don't know my way around so can you give me the map?"

"Oh sure, here I…" Nick started to frantically pat every pocket he had but did not find the map. "don't have it." He sighed "Come along, once this is over we'll be on our way." I sighed and tried to make myself fit in the little car, I sat in the middle of Nick and Judy, being squished by both sides, both of them not wanting to fall of the car in motion. After the short drive we made it to our destination. "We're here." as the two jumped out of the car I felt a slight sense of relief from being continuously squished between the two. "You might want to stay here Todd, this is not some place for a child."

"Aww, come on, I want to go with you."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Stupid age requirements." I mumble as they both enter the building, I wait in the car and give myself some time to think. " _Hmm, why do I get this feeling that something doesn't seem right."_ The strange feeling takes over my body and makes me look in direction to an alleyway where I just saw a shadowed figure enter it. Curiosity now says 'It's my turn now!' and takes me in direction to the alley, crossing the street without making sure I wouldn't be road kill. I keep my back to the wall and hear some whispers, they are a bit unclear, but I can somewhat make up what they said.

"Who is going to be the...Doug"

"He is a panther, the...of our last attack...also says he knows too much...trying to spread the word, he is a threat."

"Where do we find him?"

"...Rain forest...I have a map on how to get there...strike when no one is seeing what hit him."

"...we better be on our way...at midnight he will acknowledge his mistake." I then heard hooves canking with the concrete getting quieter and quieter, I was about to followed them, but was called upon by Nick "Hey Todd! We're leaving to somewhere else! Get back here!"

"Coming!" I shouted back as I crossed the deserted street again without looking for any cars. And again I am squashed by the two of them "You know, I never asked to be turned into a sandwich."

"Sorry." said Judy as she pushed herself to her side a bit, giving me some more space. Once we arrived at the next destination Nick told me. "I think you would prefer to stay here."

"Again?!"

"Again, unless you want to die of boredom."

"Then why are you going?" I inspected.

"Because I don't want to be charged over a million dollars by the government and get thrown in prison for five years."

"Fine, I'll wait here." I answer like I don't care, because I don't.

"And don't go running off like last time." he shouted from the entrance of the building.

Since he said that I would die of boredom, I take it that it will take long before he comes back, might as well take a nap.

(Back at the Bridge, 6:10 pm, P.O.V. Forrest)

"Where the fuck are they?" Forrest asked himself taking out his phone to look at the time, he then takes his attention to the top left corner of the screen. "Looks like this phone will be useless since I don't have any signal reaching me anywhere. It shouldn't have taken this long, I get it if they are ten minutes late but more seems like they ran into trouble, I should look for them." I grabbed the wheels of the wheelchair and tried to push it forward, but the terrain made me uncertain and stressed, the rocks, pebbles, and uneven surfaces everywhere made it hard for me to get through. But after what seemed 10 minutes of struggle I finally made it to the road of the bridge, then I realised my mistake. "Wait, no one is here, I could have just...I am such a dumb piece of shit." I looked around seeing where the road lead to it seemed like it went to a place the animals called Savanna Central, which would be the worst place to be in since I want to hide, but I had no other choice. I checked my phone again for the time 6:21 pm, something definitely happened to them.

I made my way to the city passing through Savanna Square, according to the different signs in the entrance of the area. I rolled along the sidewalk as the sky grew darker by the second, soon enough the lightposts lit up. Many shadowy looking animals looked my way, I should have probably not done this, but as I said earlier, I have no other choice. I continued my detour across the sidewalk looking for anyone in sight, even through alleys and restaurant windows, but unfortunately found no trace. After looking for a long time I checked my phone again, 9:42 pm. I could have sworn I had already searched the entire sahara square area, maybe he was more downtown, with that in mind I began looking at signs that might tell me how exactly to get there. I couldn't find any, for every turn I went through I felt more lost than ever guiding myself to a more disturbing part of the city. Every building in the area seemed to have been in some kind of conflict with boarded windows, cracked buildings, and destroyed sidewalks and streets.

I was about to get back where I came from but then someone started pushing my wheelchair. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed at the animal taking me, he made a turn into a dark alley and pushed the wheelchair in a way where it fell seeming as some sort of blanket.

"You know how the deal goes, give me all the goods." spoke a male voice, I decided to keep my game of being injured for now and just used my arms to crawl out of the impacted area. Then the animal who had captured me grabbed me by the back of my jacket and crashed me towards a wall causing me to faceplant against it. He then turned me around exposing my face, but before he even got a good look at it I punched him right in the snout. My butt smashed the ground first absorbing the impact, although it did hurt, the animal was still trying to get his focus back, so I used the opportunity and tackled him. His head smashed the wall causing a great thud, I then take out the knife I've been holding since the day I arrived and placed it right under his chin. "Sorry, sorry, I won't bother you again sir, just please don't kill me."

I took advantage of the situation and told him. "I shall spare your life if you can give me directions to the Downtown area."

"Downtown? That is that way, now please don't kill me sir." He pointed straight at the direction I came from, seems that I've only been getting away from where I wanted to be.

"I will spare your life," I say before stabbing him in the leg. "but you still need a consequence for your actions." after that I hop back into the wheelchair and make my way downtown. I notice the animal going out of the alleyway grabbing his leg to not let blood flow out too much, I felt pity for the guy but he had it coming.

After I finally make it downtown, according to more signs, I check my phone for the time. 10:37pm. While checking that I noticed a gash of liquid going down the right side of my face, it was blood, probably from my encounter with the thug. I wiped it off and tracked it to it's source, it seemed I was a bit cracked but nothing too serious since the wound doesn't seem to be bleeding so bad. I continue upon my journey to atleast find a sign or clue of where Todd might be, then after the first couple of minutes I hear someone shout "It's nighttime!" I track the voice to it's source and spot in the distance what seemed to be Nick waking up another fox, who was probably Todd. Beside them was a cop bunny who I supposed was the one who yelled because it was a female voice after all.

At first I was relieved that I finally found them, but then I got angry that Nick got Todd arrested, and both of those emotions were transformed into urge provoking my adrenaline to spark because they started to get away in a small cop car. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, dang it!" I had sped up towards the parking lot, but by the time I got there I lost them, just as I had them at my grasp. I then see a building that owns the parking lot and I decide to go inside to ask if anyone knows where they went.

As I get inside I see no one in there, except for a sloth packing his stuff, "Well, better than nothing." I told myself. I walked up to the counter and asked the sloth, "Excuse me, have you seen two foxes and rabbit recently?"

The sloth slowly blinked and turned his head towards me saying "Yes...I have...seen them...why do..you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me where they went because I have to see them urgently." I actually just wanted to punch Nick in the face.

"I have...the directions...here...give me...a moment." After a few slow touches on his screen with his claws a small paper was printed, and of course he ripped it off slowly saying. "I gave them...this paper...with an address...on who does...the plate code...belong to."

"Thanks." I say as I begin to leave.

"But…" started the sloth "...that address...lies in...Tundra Town...you won't...be able to...move around...with that...wheelchair...so easily. And...there are...not many ways...to get there...without available...taxis or...your own car."

"How did you know I didn't have a car?"

"No one...can drive...without their...legs." he said pointing at them.

"Could you take me? I can pay you." I ask

"No need...a friend...of Nick...is a friend...of mine" After the sloth agreed to take me I was starting to regret my decision because honestly it took him half an hour to get to his car, by then I would be in Tundra Town already, or at least close. I got to say that he did get one heck of a sports car.

"How did you afford this?"

"I got it...50%...off."

"Could you tell me what's your name?"

"My name… is Flash."

" _What the actual fuck of irony is this supposed to be?"_ "Well then Flash, I will tell Nick you were kind enough to bring me to him."

"Thank...you."

Once I got to the passenger seat door he opened it for me and I did my best effort to slide into my seat without using my legs, and hell was it difficult, of course, lots of things are difficult for handicapped people. The moment I got in Flash folded the wheelchair, and yet again, slowly made his way to the back of the car and back to the driver seat. Just watching him slowly put on his seat belt was bad enough, watching him have trouble making it click was even more annoying. After he finally does it I take out my phone and look at the time 11:41 pm, fuck, by now they could be in that place for a couple of minutes, who knows how much it would take us to catch up, I might even lose track of them. Flash turned on the car, making me jump of the sudden sound of the motor, he even gave a small chuckle as he grabbed a strong seeming grip of the wheel and the gear shift. Although his movements were slow, the car sped up incredibly fast, even faster than I thought a car could go, and we were on our way.

(3 minutes earlier, Tundra Town Limo Parking lot, P.O.V. Todd)

After more than an hour of being squashed by the two I really hoped this was going to be the last time, and what annoyed me more was that since Judy is new here she got lost very frequently. But finally we got there and again them getting out of the car gave me a sense of relief. "Well, it's a bummer," said Nick "you don't have a warrant to get in, hmm?"

"You wasted the day on purpose!"

"Ma'am, I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation."

"It's not a pretend investigation!" says judy before taking out a folded picture of an otter and his family. "Look, see? See him? This otter is missing."

"Well, then they should have gotten a real cop to find him." And again I engaged, this time by stepping on his tail. "Ow!"

Before I could tell him anything Judy stepped in "What is your problem? Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?"

"I would answer that but Todd won't let me."

"Fine. We are done. Here's your pen." she extends her arm with the pen but right when Nick was about to grabbed it she tossed it over the fence making it land on the snow on the other side.

"First off, you throw like a bunny. Second, you're a very sore loser. See you later, Officer Fluff. So sad this is over." he says as he climbs the fence before throwing himself over it from the top. "I wish I could have helped more."

Then to the surprise of both of us Judy was waiting on the other side with the pen in her hand. "The thing is, you don't need...a warrant if you have probable cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a...shifty lowlife climbing the fence. So you're helping plenty! Come on!"

I look down trying to see how she managed to get to the other side noticing she made a hole beneath the fence through snow. "Wonder who had the brilliant idea of placing the fence over snow instead of solid ground?" I asked myself before I crawled through the tunnel Judy created.

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3! This is it!" Exclaimed Judy pointing at a limo, she opened the door and jumped inside.

"Isn't anyone else curious why the limo was left unlocked?" I asked.

"Must be our lucky day." said Nick sarcastically as he too jumped inside and searched through the limo for clues.

"Seriously, it could have set up some kind of alarm, because I doubt it was pure luck."

"Quit your whining, if you want to just wait in the car, we won't take long." answered Nick looking through the passenger seat.

"Polar bear fur." announces Judy.

"Oh my God!" screams Nick.

"What? What?" exclaims Judy.

"The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole! But on CD. Who still uses CDs?"

"How is that going to help?" I asked.

"Well I don't see you doing anything." he answers as he climbs the seat and opened a small door leading to the back part of the limo "Carrots, if your otter was here, he had a very bad day."

Nick climbs through the small door as Judy and I follow him, Judy then turns on her phone and shows claw marks all around. "Those are claw marks. You ever seen anything like this?" asks Judy.

"No." both Nick and I answer in unison.

"Oh, wait. Look!" she shouts before grabbing and opening a wallet she found on the floor. "This is him. Emmitt Otterton. He was definitely here. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but this definitely isn't about money, or else they would have taken his wallet as well, which also shows that these kidnappers are not good at hiding things as well." I turned to Nick who was currently lifting a cup that he also found on the floor. "What did you find Nick?"

"Oh no, wait a minute. Polar bear fur...Rat-pack music. Fancy cup. I know whose car this is, we gotta go!" he said fastly trying to organize the cups.

"What? Whose car is it?"

"The most feared crime boss in Tundra Town. They call him Mr. Big, and he does not like me. So we gotta go!"

"I'm not leaving, this is a crime scene." Insisted Judy

"Well, it's gonna be an even bigger crime scene...if Mr. Big finds me here," says Nick before opening the door and revealing two polar bears behind him. "so we're leaving right now. Gah!"

"Told you it would trigger some kind of alarm." I mumbled preparing myself for combat.

"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time, no see. And speaking of no see, how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old times sake?" Just as he finished that the Raymond and Kevin grabbed Nick and Judy while I escaped Raymond's paw, but the Kevin caught me. "That's a no..."

(Present time, Tundra Town, P.O.V. Forrest)

"We're...here." said Flash as the car forcefully stopped.

"Already? Thank God, I think I am going to be car sick." I answer.

"Look." he said pointing one of his claws to a couple of polar bears holding in their grips a bunny and two foxes. "Looks like...Mr. Big...has caught...him again."

"Do you know where they might take them?" I asked trying to get a better view of the situation.

"Yes I...do...They will...be taken...to the...mansion of...Mr. Big."

"Could you take me there before this car does?" I ask as I watch the car begin to move.

"Sure...but put...your...seatbelt...on." I soon as I clicked my seatbelt into position I watch the car making a turn to the right and out of our sight, as Flash immediately stepped on the pedal and drive at light speed.

" _I wonder who this Mr. Big guy is, he does sound though and powerful, but names are just names. Although, Nick sure seemed very afraid when he was being taken to the black car by those polar bears. Oh when I get my hands on you Nick!"_

 **Aaand scene, the perfect cliffhanger at your disposal, I will try to get out the next chapter as fast as I did with this one, but there are no promises. In case some of you guys are wondering what comes next, I will only give you a riddle, and the answer will have something related to the Next chapter. And don't even try to google the answer because I made this up.**

 _No one sees me coming,_

 _yet they do sometimes,_

 _or even provoke me to._

 _My presence takes away all sounds,_

 _it may strike fear in some,_

 _because sometimes it means death._

 _I am never around if you run looking for me,_

 _just stay still and I will find you all the time whenever you're alone._

 _I am the thing you most fear in the darkness,_

 _yet what you desire as a symbol of respect._

 _Who am I?_

 **Place your answers in the review, and I will submit the correct one in the next chapter, or PM you, whatever happens first. ImaginationMachine, turning off.**


	4. Kidnapped

Here I am, back again with another chapter of this story, I bet some of you were dying to see the next chapter because of the cliffhanger I left you guys on. Well bother no more, because here it is. And for the ones that tried to guess the riddle, the answer was silence. You will see what that has to do with the story, and as always, enjoy! :)

"Flash, can you perhaps go a bit slower or at least unlock the window?!" The window starts to come down slowly, like everything he does, and the moment it is big enough for my head to stick out, I throw up all that I have for food in my stomach falling into the street as a lime green line. Flash laughed as I barfed everything out of my system, I swear he can be a real annoying guy when he laughs slowly, it sounds like the slow evil laughs in movies. Once I finished I rubbed it out with my sleeve and just as my head was back inside the car made an immediate stop. I looked around seeing a dark road beside a lightened white wall extending to an entrance up front.

"We're...here." he said "What...exactly...are you...planning...to do?"

"I am gonna have to break in and rescue them from whatever Nick has done." I told him as I opened the door.

"I don't...think that's...possible with...your injuries."

"Well," I confessed "It was just a disguise." I come out of the car and close the door with the window still open I tell Flash. "I am going to need for you to stay here until I come back, we might need a fast escape, can I count on you for that?"

"Sure." he said as he started to recline his chair.

"Just be ready for when I come back with them." I started to walk towards the wall, it was tall, not even tall enough for a elephant to jump and grab onto, yet again, can they even jump or grab onto a wall? I tried to jump and reach a grabbable part of the wall, but it was well made and the top of the wall was well over a foot away from my reach. I looked around and remembered my wheelchair, I requested for Flash to open the trunk and from there I retrieved the wheelchair. I placed it in front of the wall and took a couple steps back.

I ran towards the wall stepping one foot in the wheelchair and the other trying to use the wall as another impulse. I reached for the wall's top and grabbed by the finger tips, I then immediately used my other whole hand to grab hold of the wall. The first hand fell by cause of the cold slippery cement, and the second one was on the same course. Then I felt an object in my jacket pocket as if it was about to fall, it was my knife, I took it out with the free hand and started to use it to climb. I first tried to foolishly stick it to the wall, but of course that didn't work, so I tried again, this time using it as a hook clawed to the other side. With that I managed to get a whole arm over the wall, then the other, then a leg, and then the other until I was over it.

I looked at the rest of the scenery below me, I was right in front of a garden maze with bushes as tall as the wall. I could spot three polar bears guarding the large maze, they seemed prepared for anything. I couldn't go any other way, for to my left were about 10 guards in an open area, and to my right was some sort of party with many guards as well. I gave one last glance at the maze and tried to remember how to go through it. I even looked around of a possible escape route since the front entrance wasn't an option. In a corner of the maze stood a shed that probably had all the gardening instruments, I could climb that and from the roof jump to the outside of the wall.

I finally decided to jump in and begin the infiltration, trying to remember where to go I traveled through the maze and noticed that the sound of me crossing through the snow was noticeable and that I was clearly leaving footprints behind. For this to work I would need to take on the bears, I began to make my way, not to the exit but to the shed to try and find something I could use to knock out a polar bear. On my way there I heard footsteps that weren't mine getting closer to the corner I was beside of. I stopped walking and so did the other footsteps. Through the little bits of visibility that appeared to cross walls, there stood one of the guards, the guard started to sniff around starting to walk again closer to the corner.

I quickly and quietly took off my jacket and prepared myself to use it in order to stop his breathing and knock him out. Once the guard made his turn towards me I immediately sprang into action and covered his entire face with it. Since he couldn't see he started to wobble all around trying to desperately get some air or get to see what was happening. He tried to shake me off but I was persistence and to make things go faster, I kicked him in the stomach provoking him to lose some air. And seconds after that he was out cold, I proceed to check his pockets in case I would find myself upon something useful.

As I suspected they had weapons, this guy had a knife that looked like it was meant for stabbing and a tranquilizer gun with three darts. "Why would a polar bear need a knife if he has his claws?" I thought. I proceeded to abandon the search for the shed and kept on going quietly towards the exit, after turning a couple corners I found yet another bear. Luckily he was giving me his back so I retreated out of his sight and prepared myself to shoot. I have taken some practice with shooting, but those were real guns, who knows how much could gravity affect the dart. The bear was 12 meters away from me so I pointed the tranquilizer at him as if it were a real gun and the dart fell in his back. The bear made a sudden flinch in reaction to the dart's hit and I quickly hid again. I heard him come close to my spot saying "Who's there?" I still kept quiet, hoping that the effects would soon emerge. He asked again but this time more tired, the closer he got the more tired he grew based upon him repeatedly asking the same thing.

Then I hear him collapse into the snow and I get out of my hiding spot, I reload and check for any more darts he might have, I even took the extra gun in case I have to get two at the same time. Then I noticed that neither of the two guards had some sort of communicating device apart from their phone, which I did not take. "These guys don't seem like professionals." I thought to myself.

I continue my search for the last bear and find him with back to the entrance of the maze, I take out one of the tranquilizers and hit him in the neck. This time instead of hiding I ran towards him and just as he turned around I punched him in the snout making him take steps back and trip with the snow. After a couple of seconds after hitting him he goes out cold and I proceed to take his weaponry as usual and hide him inside the maze.

As soon as I get out of the maze I look around to see if there are any more guards nearby that could spot me on the way to the mansion. There was none in sight so I ran towards the nearby wall of the building and hid there looking again for any more guards. Then I heard a voice. "Hey David, I think I saw something over here."

"All right Clark, i'll be right behind you." The sound of their footsteps seemed to get closer so I made a bit of a hole in the ground and dug myself in it. I waited a while until I finally heard them close enough to have gone right around the corner, then they continue walking to my direction as one says. "Seems like whoever was here vanished from thin air." said one of the guards.

"Or gone to the roof." said the other, I knew that at least one of the bears would be looking up at that point so I emerged from the snow with a bit of struggle but managed to shoot the two guards in the chest. Then I stand up from the snow and balance myself before tackling them both at the same time. I then proceed to cover their snouts to prevent any alerting of more guards until they were completely out unconscious.

After that double take out I proceeded to take even more darts, but there were none, instead I found an extra weapon in both of the guards. They each had a normal handgun like those that spies use in the movies so that the gunshots are not heard. They were definitely going to be of great use, I looked into one of the guns to check how much ammunition it had. Instead of finding bullets I found some smaller darts, when I tried to take one out and inspect it, I got a sudden shock from it. "Taser bullets, these will do nicely," I thought to myself "I wonder why they don't use real guns."

Mixed in my thoughts I was surprised by the sound of the entrance gate opening and of a car driving inside. That car looked exactly the same as the one that took Todd, Nick, and the bunny, and to prove my thoughts, out came the three of them being escorted by three polar bears. I wanted to spring into action but something inside kept telling me that I would only get captured if I engaged now. In the end they all got inside and the car left through the gate, then I looked at the entrance from the corner of the wall, there was a camera there. But then I saw better noticing that it was not one but four cameras, each one covering every angle I could get in through.

Then I remembered what one of the guards said earlier, 'Or gone to the roof.' I looked upwards and saw the roof was not so high above me as the wall, in fact I could reach it from where I was, probably because of the amount of snow that was over the ground. I reached for the border of the roof and again used the knife as some kind of hook, after I got up there I began to crawl through the roof top. At first I was thinking of climbing there but I realised i would be extremely noticeable, who wouldn't notice a man walking on the top of a roof? As I crawled upward, I began to notice a light shining upward, "That's probably my entry route." I thought to myself. As I got closer I noticed voices getting louder, I eventually got close enough to the light to see that it was a large flattened window.

I pushed some of the snow away of the window enough for me to see through, the three of them were there. "Mr. Big, sir," started Nick "this is a simple misunder-" Nick was cut off from his sentence while a little black spec that seemed like a rat extended his hand, then Nick proceeded in slightly kissing it and continuing where he left off. "This is a simple misunderstanding."

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married."

"How the fuck can you screw up this much Nick?!" I shouted in my head.

"Well, actually, we were brought here against our will, so…Point is, I did not know that it was your car, and I certainly did not know about your daughter's wedding!" He explained desperately.

"So you damaged his car and blame the polar bears for bringing you here. You are done for, better start getting the equipment."

"I trusted you, Nicky. I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk-butt rug."

"I'm not even sure if I should rescue you now, Nicky."

"You disrespected me. You disrespected my grandmama, who I buried in that skunk-butt rug. I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around with this...What are you? A performer? What's with the costume?"

"Sir, I am a co-" right when the bunny was to reveal who she was, Nick cut her off placing a paw in front of her.

"Mime! She's a mime. This mime can not speak. You can't speak if you're a mime."

"How is anyone going to believe you, she doesn't have the make up."

"No, I am a cop." she declares taking away Nick's paw "And I'm on the Emmitt Otterton case. And my evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate me all you want, I'm going to find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do."

"Now you've really done it." I whisper to myself, I look around the window and spot an entrance on the other side, I crawl my way there while the rat answers.

"Hmm. Then I have only one request. Say hello to Grandmama. Ice 'em!" A trap door opens as the polar bears grab the three of them, and yet Nick pleads.

"No, no, no. I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing! And you never will. Please! No, no, no, no! If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!" By then the window was wide open for my entrance and I was ready to aim at the polar bears holding them, but then a voice diverts my attention.

"Daddy! It's time for our dance! Ah! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"

"Oh geez, and for a moment I thought I would have to fight the 5 polar bears at the same time"

"I have to, baby, daddy has to. Ice 'em." answers the rat.

"Maybe I will." I think regaining concentration.

"No, no, no! Wait, wait!" cries the rat's daughter commanding the polar bears to stop. "She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday! From that giant donut!"

"Thank God." I whisper with a sigh, then I see a polar bear turning my direction and I immediately hide from his sight, but still able to look and hear the situation.

"This bunny?" asked the rat

"Yeah. Hi!"

"Hi. I love your dress." answers the bunny.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Put them down." he orders "You've done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness, and pay it forward." With that final word I calm down all the tense muscles i didn't notice I had feeling so calm, everyone in the room left leaving me watching an empty room. I crawl to the entrance part of the roof hoping to see the others there, and I did, they left the front entrance and went to the area that appeared to have a party. This was bad news because there was no way I could possibly get through all of them and follow them.

I gave myself a minute of thought and decided to do the following: I would go back with Flash and wait in the car for them to come out of the mansion, after all they did mention something about a missing otter and the bunny did look like a cop. So I do suppose that they won't stay for long, after they go out I will follow them, well Flash will, but keeping our distance. I think it would be wiser to follow them instead of just go directly with them, because I doubt that Todd would stay with them without playing a major role in the investigation. And of course I couldn't help because if they saw me, thing would go terribly, with that said I got down the roof, got through the maze and climbed the shed, jump over the wall and land in the, luckily, soft snow.

I noticed Flash was still waiting in the car, the good man, he might be annoying but not many would do what I asked him to do. "Hey...you're back...where are...the others?"

"Don't worry," I told him as I entered the car "they will be going out through that entrance shortly, and we will follow them quietly, understood?"

"Yes...of course." he answered. We waited for a couple minutes and finally a car left the mansion.

"That's the one, follow it." Flash did as I told him, and we tailed the black car getting out of Tundra Town and into a place that Flash recognized as the Rain Forest district. We continued behind the black car until it stopped at a dead end, from there the bunny, Nick, and Todd got out and began to walk. "Flash, thanks for the ride, but I suppose that the rest will be up to me."

"Alright...but remember...to save Nick."

"Don't worry," I say as I follow them "he will be back alive." "With a purple eye that is." I followed the three of them from afar, after all they had super hearing and there was supposedly no one around.

(Present time, Rain Forest district, P.O.V. Todd)

"Hey Judy." I called

"Yes Todd?"

"So I've barely heard of this case, the only thing I know is that there are ten missing predators in three months, each disappearing every five days." I say counting the numbers in my fingers.

"What's your point?" she asked before stopping and standing in front of me.

"Well, if that is true, then one more disappearance might happen today, and since there are no witnesses except for the one we are about to visit-"

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" she shouts surely knowing my point, Judy grabbed me by the arm and pulled me with her as she ran towards the location that Mr. Big had given us. Nick followed behind asking us why we were running, but nevertheless, we got to the house of Mr. Manchas.

Judy knocked on the door softly not trying to induce panic at first encounter a mumble was heard inside and then a voice calling out "I'm coming, i'm coming." The door slightly opened revealing an eye looking out the door.

"Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just wanna know what happened to Emmett Otterton." asked Judy.

"You should be asking what happened to me." He answered revealing his other eye covered with a scar of claw marks.

"Whoa. A teensy otter did that?" asked Nick

(Present time, Rain Forest district, P.O.V. Forrest)

(I know, short for Todd, but you will see why)

After I heard Nick's commentary I got the feeling that things were about to get messy so I took out a tranquilizer gun and waited to see how things rolled out. "What happened?" asked the bunny.

"He was an animal. Down on all fours. He was a savage! There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers. Over and over, the Night Howlers! So you know about the Night Howlers too?" They all nodded "Good, good. Because the Night Howlers are exactly what we are here to talk about. Right?"

"Yes, so you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?" said the bunny.

"Okay." answered the guy called Mr. Manchas. "Who came up with that name?" I thought to myself. Then I turned my attention elsewhere to check for any other animals that might see me, then I notice a sheep pointing a gun at the house where Mr. Manchas was and he shot. Then I hear a grunt coming from inside, the others do as well, and the bunny opens the door slowly before she starts to run telling Nick and Todd to run with her. Shortly after they do and Mr. Manchas, who just had to be a panther, jumped out of the house and started to chase them.

I quickly get out of my spot and shoot the sheep that I saw provoke the panther, with the tranquilizer, then I reload and give chase to Mr. Manchas. By the point that I am at the beginning of the bridge I notice that I will never be able to catch up to him so I try to shoot at him. But his constant movement caused the strings to act as a whip knocking the tranquilizer out of my hand. I take out the second one but then he jumps off the bridge. I see where he landed and immediately do the same, at first it hurt since I landed in my face, but I push the pain to the back of my head and continue running towards him.

I finally have a clear visual of him and then I hear the bunny shout "To the sky-line, quick!" and the panther yet again is out of my sight. I run to where he used to be when I last saw him noticing they all went down hill and are headed for the mentioned sky-line. I predict the panthers movements and I miss right before the bunny avoids his attack. I quickly run towards the situation and while I do that the panther is about to jump in attack against Todd and Nick but the bunny successfully managed to chain it to a pole. Nick and Todd surround him trying to get to the other side but it still makes an effort to get Nick making him bump into Todd, and into Judy, ending in the three hanging onto a vine as they swing from side to side.

At the moment that they all fell I made my way to be right in the panther's sight and range, foolish for me I was actually more attentive for Todd than myself so I ended up with a scratch through my chest. "Augh!" I yell, and as an automatic reaction I jump upon the panther trying to beat him up, don't ask me why I did that because I don't know myself. I give him a couple punches in the jaw but then he bites my left arm making me scream even louder as I try to open his jaw. I also hear voices from the others saying things like. "Forrest! What are you doing here!" or "That's your friend?!" and "Didn't he have a wheelchair?"

Then I suddenly hear them all scream and I turn to them shouting "NO!" but the very second after that I hear a car stop and my body is thrown to the side like some old piece of trash. I grunt a bit as I get myself up, to notice that the panther has been caught by a net and is currently being taken to a vehicle by a figure. Then another figure was approaching to me with an object that seemed like a gun, weakened by the attack of the panther the only thing I could is pass out.

(A while ago, Rain Forset district sky-line, P.O.V. Todd)

"Buddy, one predator to another. Now I can tell you're a little tense, so I'm just gonna give you a little personal space!" Said Nick as we tried to surround Mr. Manchas to get to judy but Nick got scared by the panthers attack so he pushed me and Judy of the edge. Lucky for us Judy grabbed a vine to hold onto while Nick grabbed on her and I grabbed on Nick. "Rabbit, whatever you do, do not let go!"

"I'm gonna let go!" she told us.

"What?!" We both screamed.

"One, two, three!" with the swing of the vine we went flying in the air and landed into some vines giving us a view to the panther who was now fighting... "Forrest! What are you doing here!"

"Didn't he have a wheelchair?" asked Nick

"That's your friend?!" shouted Judy, but then the vines broke and we fell into various leaves softening our fall just to get wrapped up in more vines.

"Well, this should be good." said a buffalo in police uniform in front of many other cops as we got liberated.

The moment I was set free I grabbed Nick's arm and told him "Nick, we gotta hurry, Forrest is still up there remember!"

"Oh geez you're right." he said in a quiet voice.

"What is all this talking about?" asked Judy as she got herself off the vines

"Forrest is still up there!" I snapped as I ran trying to find my way up there.

"Todd!" screamed Nick as he followed me.

I just got to a path that lead up and used it, it was taking me long and I was very tired of all this traveling non-stop. But once I made it to the top I saw no one there, Mr. Manchas was gone, Forrest was gone, and only gashes of blood were left. "Todd! There you are, you can't just run off like that." Called Nick I just stood there silent not a word came out of my mouth, just my sight fixed upon Forrest's blood. Once Nick noticed this he just grabbed me lightly by the shoulder slowly pulling me into a hug to comfort me. I just cried, tears just dripped from my eyes down my face and falling into Nick's shirt. Forrset has been kidnapped.


	5. Cliffside Asylum

**Hello there my fellow readers, reviewers, and followers, I have a sad announcement to make. As you know, the chapter have been appearing about 2 times per week and now that school is starting for me I think the most I will be able to make is one per week. I'll try to step it up if i can, but I can make no promises.**

 **Also, sorry for the mistake, there were actually 14 missing mammals not 10. Whoop! Anyway, enjoy! : )**

"He was right here! Sir, I know what I saw. He almost killed us!" said Judy defensively as Nick still tried to calm me down behind the officers.

"Or maybe any aggressive predator looks savage to rabbits? Let's go!" said the bull in police uniform.

"Wait! Sir! I'm not the only one who saw him." She said pointing to Nick

"You think I'm gonna believe a fox?" he asked a bit angry.

'Well, he was a key witness, and I-" but before she could continue she was interrupted by the bull

"Two days to find the otter, or you quit. That was the deal. Badge." He said extending his arm

"But, sir, we had-" and yet again she was interrupted

"Badge!" Repeated the buffalo as Judy took a scared step back.

This argument had already made me boil with anger from the moment he questioned on believing a fox, I just couldn't keep it in anymore. "Enough!" I shouted

"What did you say fox?" questioned the bull

"I said enough!" I spat back walking towards him "Deal or not, Judy has been the closest of all your cops to get even a clue of what's going on or who has done the kidnappings!"

"Step away from this, it is nothing of your concern." He says.

"It is! I know you are being unjust with her, your little deal shows it completely! You only do it because she is not strong and big like all the others, but guess what, you need brains as well, something you seem to lack!"

My comment might not have been the brightest one I've ever had, I could see that the bull wanted to kill me, but before he did Nick stepped in. "I think what he is trying to say is that we technically still have ten hours left to solve the case. So if you don't mind," he said pushing both me and Judy to a sky-line "we have an otter to find." Nick closed the door and the sky-line took of taking us away.

"Thank you," started Judy "both of you, no one has ever stood up for me like that or at all."

"No need to thank us Carrots, I just can't stand it when others discriminate the 'inferior'. Just don't let them know that they get to you."

"So...things do get to you?" she asked joining Nick as he supported his weight on the bar.

"I mean not, not anymore. But I was small that's true. I think I was 8, maybe 9...And all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts. So my mom scraped together enough money to buy me a brand new uniform. Because, I was gonna fit in. Even if I was the only predator in the troop, the only fox. I was gonna be part of a pack. I...was rejected, the others did not have the intention of having a fox with them, so they…they...placed a…" I noticed the closer he got to that word the more he began to show tears.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it." Said Judy trying to calm him down.

"I learned two things that day. One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me. And two? If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy... There's no point in trying to be anything else."

"Nick you are so much more than that." I said.

"Boy, look at that traffic down there." He says trying to change the subject. "How about we go up to Chuck in traffic central? Chuck, how are things looking on the jam cams?"

"The jam cams…" Judy whispers.

"Now what are you two up to? I need a report from Chuck here." he said playfully

"No, there traffic cameras everywhere, whatever must've happened to Mr. Manchas and your friend-"

"Must've been caught by the security cameras!" I interrupted.

"However, if you didn't have access to the system before, I doubt chief Buffalo Butt is gonna let you into it now." said Nick

"No, but I have a friend in city hall that could help us. Let's go!" *Grumble* we all look at my stomach, and we get the idea of that expression. "I guess we can go for some breakfast first."

(IHOPP, 20 minutes later)

We all took our seats and grabbed the menu for our selection, except for Nick "Aren't you going to choose something?" I asked

"I always choose the same." he replied

The waiter came by and we chose our options, I chose the same normal Paw Pancakes, Nick chose blueberry Paw Pancakes, and Judy chose Carrot Paw Pancakes. A very strange menu if you ask me. Yet I suddenly remembered that I haven't gone to the bathroom in a whole day so I said, "I'll be going to the bathroom." and they just nodded.

(IHOPP, 15 seconds later, P.O.V. Judy)

"Hey Nick." I called.

"What's up?" he answered with his mouth filled with water.

"Could I ask you about this friend of yours?"

Nick gulped his water almost to the point of having to cough it out. "I do not know anything about him, just small things."

"Could you list them to me?" she said pulling out her notebook and carrot pen.

"Well," he started "the small things that I mentioned are only what he is not. He refuses to tell me what kind of mammal he is, and for some reason was using a wheelchair although he didn't need it. I even tried to take off his hood to find out but he grabbed my arm and crushed it like paper. He also claims to have a birth defect to explain why he has five fingers." I jotted down all his points and then analysed them.

"Do you think he might be some kind of master criminal?" I wondered

"Nope, no master criminal would have that big of a heart for anyone, he cares about Todd above all else. At least that's what I can say from the time I've known him."

"Which is?"

"One day and a morning, but I am good at reading other mammals, but since he is under that hood all the time I cannot read him."

"I guess that all that we can do now is ask Todd his part, I just wanted to know yours before." I said looking at Todd approach the table.

"Bad idea Carrots, you are just going to have him get another emotional breakdown, so don't ask him." He said whispering.

"Not tell me what?" asked Todd taking a seat at the table.

(P.O.V. Todd)

"Well, I just was asking Nick about your friend." said Judy

I give a cold stare at him but he answers by placing his paws in surrender and saying. "Remember I know almost nothing about him."

"I just wanted to get to know him more, after all, if we are going to rescue him I need to know how he looks."

I sigh and support my head with my arm on the table. "I suppose you are still going to see him once we rescue him, it would be better if you do not shoot him because of his appearance."

"Wow, can't believe someone could be that ugly." says Nick with a slight smirk which I ignore

"No, not ugly, more like different." I confess

"Explain." demands Judy.

"He...he…" I try to say gathering words as Judy and Nick look at me attentively. "is a human." I finally say.

"Come on kid, we need an actual animal, no more making up stories." says Nick a bit unimpressed.

"But that's the truth, he is a human."

"How exactly do you spell that?"

"H-U-M-A-N."

"A-N," repeated Judy as she wrote in her notebook. "So what brings him here?"

"Um...we did not come here for any reason, we just woke up here."

"Excuse me, what do you mean with we?" asked Nick.

"We came from another world, and I don't believe we are ever getting back." Judy gave me a face of 'What the hell?' and Nick his classic of 'I don't believe you'.

"So you are in another disguise." stated Nick

"No, I am really a fox."

"Let's forget about that topic and focus on the more important stuff." said Judy catching our attention "Do you remember anything prior to that?" she asked as Nick drank a sip from his cup.

"I do remember that we were in his car on the way back to our farm, but then we crashed, then we woke up here."

"You expect me to believe that you just somehow woke up after crashing? That is not how afterlife works." claims Nick.

"Ugh, if you guys are not going to believe me let's just get out of here and find Forrest so that he can tell you guys."

"Fo-rrest." repeated Judy writing down his name on the notebook.

The food arrived and they all just began eating their food calmly, just as Judy was about to ask another question I said. "I'll see you guys back at the car."

"Aren't you going to eat your pancakes?" Judy calls from her seat.

"I'm not hungry." I shout back, I sure was hungry but I knew that if someone kidnapped Forrest, who knows what they have already done to him, after all, Judy as a cop is asking questions, what would a scientist do?

(2:35 pm, Cliffside Asylum, P.O.V. Forrest)

I woke up in some kind of dark place where I could only see myself in the eternal void, I tried to ask if there was anyone around, but my voice was muted. A light turned on behind me, revealing a blanket over a chair, the blanket seemed to cover a strange shape, I approached the chair and took off the blanket. It was Todd, at first I jump back scared, he seemed beaten up and stabbed, his eyes poked out, and blood everywhere. I panic at first, then I stand up and look at the dead corpse, Todd lifts his face and looks in my direction saying. "You could have saved me."

"Saved you from what?" I ask shakingly. A wall appears behind me and surrounds us both trapping us in a grey wall, then the chair turns into a hospital bed, and although Todd's wounds heal he still lies there lifeless. I hear the beeps of the heart monitor as the room seems to take the shape of a hospital and doctors appear. I get closer and sit down beside his bed, I grab his paw and hold it lightly, I watch him sleep making my heart beat as fast as he breaths.

A doctor approaches to me and tells me as he places a paw in my shoulder. "I think you should leave, he will wake up soon."

"Why would that be bad?" I ask before turning around and noticing everyone is gone, I hear a growl coming from Todd's direction. I turn my attention to him as he makes some small movements before widely opening his eyes. He jumps out of the bed and into the opposite side of the bed from where I was, I hear him growl louder and louder. I walk to the other side of the bed and try to take a peek on what was happening to him but he jumps on top of me digging his claws upon my chest. I quickly swat his claws off and send him flying a small distance, I try to gain my balance as I watch him jump at me again. This time I grab him and ask him. "What are you doing Todd?!" He then bites me in the arm and I throw him off. This last time he stays in the ground and looks up to me in a worried and scared face, he was back to his normal self but I wasn't. I take a few steps towards him as he crawls his back to a wall,

"Forrest, you have to fight it, this is not you."

Then words come out of my mouth without my command "Sorry, but no one can stop this." Then I start to punch him continuously not letting him have a single breath of break until he moved no more.

His last words were "You could have stopped this from happening, but you just do things for your own sake. All lights disappear and a red spotlight shines on his dead body, then two other red spot lights show a bit farther from me showing the ripped off body of the bunny cop from earlier and the bitten corpse of Nick.

Then I woke up with cold sweat covering me all over, I sit up straight finding myself inside a hospital like room. "Holy, shit, good thing it was just a dream." It did not look like the one of my dream though, and apparently my shirt and jacket were taken away, at the same time my scars from the battle with the panther were covered in bandages and did not feel painful at all. The room was filled with equipment like you would see in the movies except that there were no doctors present. Noticing I still have my shoes and socks on I walk towards the door and try to open it, locked.

I look around the room and find some tubes filled with blood beside the bed I woke up in, I figured I did not want to get more taken from me so I looked around for an exit. " _The vent, casual and chlise escape path, but I won't fit there. No windows or other doors, the floor is made of rock, that leaves me with one option."_ I look upwards at the ceiling noticing a recognizable design of the roof. "Bingo." I say.

I stand on top of the bed and push upward one of the squares in the ceiling creating a pathway for me. It was hard at first but eventually I had myself in between floors, I place the square back in it's place and like nothing happened. I crawl through the ceiling trying to be as quiet as possible as well as swinging my hand from side to side so that I don't bump into anything.

Then I hear a door open below me and something drop, I hear some fast traveling footsteps and then a damned fucking alarm in the ear, apparently I was very close to one of the sirens. Then a voice came on "Attention all guards, the creature has escaped, set all guns from harming shocks to knockdown shocks. Do not travel through the building alone, the creatures skills are not yet known."

Once the announcement and sires were out a red light seemed to somewhat be glowing through the cracks of the roof, giving me some light to be able to know my surroundings. I kept crawling through the roof noticing that the pathway that I could go through seemed to be like those side maps in games: Rectangles for the hallways and big squares for each rooms. I tried to find my way to an exit but I was having little success, then by trying to hold onto a pipe, I broke it making a loud sound able to be heard from below me. "Oh shit I knew I should have gone right." said a terrified voice.

As I instantly came up with a plan, I threw a piece of the broken pipe to a side far away from me causing a clicking sound and the voice say "I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" I lift a square piece of the roof and watch as a wolf guard is alone looking in the direction from the pipe impact getting closer to it. I throw another piece as I drop down from the roof making my landing unnoticeable to him. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I creep behind him and just as I'm about to get to him my knee makes a cracking sound causing the guard to jump in fear and drop his handgun while also shouting like a little girl.

I quickly dash and slide to get the handgun from the floor as he tries to run away, luckily I shoot him before he said another word. "I heard something over there!" I made a run for it as I quickly tried to reload the gun I just took which seemed to be like the ones that the polar bears had, but instead the intensity of the shock could be altered. As I made my turn I got my back to the wall and catched my breath. I looked around for a way back to the ceiling and beside me I found the janitor's closet, I quietly opened the door and closed it trying not to draw any attention. Once I closed the door I looked around for a way up, and saw those typical wheel tables filled with cleaning supplies. I used it to climb up and continue on my search out of this place.

(4:47 pm, City Hall, P.O.V. Todd)

"I really do not know why this wasn't your first option of a place." I said

"She is the Assistance Mayor, she could be anywhere, so I thought she would be in those other places we went to." she defended.

"Or right in front of us." said Nick pointing at a sheep of roughly about me and Judy's size trying to pick up some papers.

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether, we need your help." says Judy helping her pick up.

"Sure," she answered in a happy tone with a smile that seemed fake "follow me to my office."

After a short couple of seconds of walking we found ourselves inside what seemed a janitor's closet. Surprisingly enough her office was that janitor's closet, and it was as hell cramped inside of there. "We just need to get into the traffic cam database." said Judy.

Nick looked at the wool of the sheep and touched it whispering "So fluffy."

"Hey!" Whispered Judy caught by Nick's actions.

"Sheep never let me get this close!"

"I can see why." I tell Nick as I grab his arm away from the Assistant Mayor.

"Where to?" asked the sheep turning to Judy

"Rain Forest district." answered Judy, the sheep made a couple of clicks on the computer making a map of the district appear on the screen. I trailed off looking for a place that seemed to be like where we last saw Forrest, I did not find anything at all but then my thoughts and search were interrupted by a radio seeming sound saying.

"While we are young, Smellwheather." causing the sheep to leave the room.

"You think she counts herself to sleep."

"What?" I say "If she counts herself she would be counting one repeatedly."

"Tujunga...Tujunga...found it!" A video take appeared on the screen showing us fall from the vines as we last saw Forrest, while he is thrown off by Mr. Manchas and a van stops in the left side of the screen. Out of the van come out two wolves and point their guns at the panther shooting a net at him as Forrest seems to pass out. One of the wolves takes the panther while the other on takes a look at Forrest and says something to the other wolf, after some talking they take Forrest with them and go away. "Wow, can't believe how beaten up he got from trying to help us." said Judy.

"I still don't get why he had that wheelchair."

"Well, in his hind paws, which he calls feet, he has a protective gear he calls shoes something neither of us have but let's them walk in any terrain they want too, sometimes even fire. So we decide to cover it with a blanket in the wheelchair so no one would notice." Nick and Judy exchanged looks and then went back to the task at hand after I snapped my fingers in front of their eyes.

"Right," began Judy "Let's see where these guys went." she made a few clicks following the path that the van took until they did not appear. "Where did they go?"

"You know," said Nick taking control of the computer. "if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B. Which would put them out… right there." The van appeared going through the 6B tunnel and out another exit.

"Well, look at you, junior detective. You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop." commented Judy.

"Eh. How dare you." says Nick sarcastically appreciating the compliment.

"Guys, the van, please?" I said in an impatient tone.

"Oh yeah, focus on what we got. South canyon. They're heading out of town."

"Where does that road go?" I ask.

"Well, let's find out." says Judy as she starts to head out of the office.

"Please let Nick drive this time." I plead.

"Don't worry, it won't take us long, and besides since it's a cop car, only cops can drive it."

"Well, I'm a junior detective."

" _Junior_ , it means you are not allowed to drive."

"Geez, you are more savage than Mr. Manchas." says Nick, as Judy grunts and leads us back to the car.

(7:30 pm, Cliffside Asylum)

We arrived recently at the ending location of the van only to find a single wolf guarding the entrance to the building past him. Judy makes some kind of sign language that I barely understand and so I play my part, I throw a rock at the wolf. The wolf tries to dodge the rock but fails by little, while he grabs his nose Nick and Judy tackle his head into the road making him pass out. "Good thing there was only one." We run through the bridge that leads to the building standing on the cliff beside a waterfall and get inside the buildings entrance.

We slowly made our way around the first floor and found nothing, then we went to the second floor and things started to get tricky, apparently wolfs were patrolling the area in trios. We made our way past them and entered a room where we found something peculiar. "This place looks like a hospital, and the equipment seems brand new."

"Carrots," called out Nick "Look at these claw marks." he says pointing at some huge claw marks inside a cage.

Judy and I approach the glass cell and take a look at what Nick was referring to. "Yeah, huge, huge claw marks." comments Judy "What kind of-AAH!" Her dialogue was cut short by a tiger with no cloths jumping to window looking dead at us. Then a smack is heard behind us, a piece of the ceiling has fallen behind us which did make us jump again in fear. Then down came none other than Forrest.

"Forrest!" I scream as I run to him to give him a hug of glee, he takes a knee down and hugs me tightly. "Too...tight" I manage to say, he releases me and apologizes, then he looks at Nick with a bit of an angry face.

(P.O.V. Forrest)

"Hey, Forrest," says Nick a bit sheepishly as if he were to pee his pants "how you've been?"

"Oh fine," I begin sarcastically "I just had to travel all around looking for you in a city I don't know anything about just to find you in a mansion about to get frozen in the ice, and being attacked by a panther, which bit my arm and made a scratch throughout my chest, then I am recently trying to escape this place with little success in the past five hours. So how do you think I've been?"

Nick nervously laughed looking in direction of my hand where I had my handgun. "So you are Forrest," said the bunny cop "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"We can present ourselves later, right now we need to get out of here, have you guys come by an exit by any chance?" I ask.

"Actually we have but," said the bunny before stopping and raising her ear before telling all of us to hide. I run and hide behind a wall while the others hide in an empty cell, I hear a door creak and some voices begin to talk.

"Enough! I don't want excuses, doctor, I want answers." Said a strong and stern voice

"Mayor Lionheart, please. We're doing everything we can." Said a small intimidated voice.

"Really? Cause I got a dozen and a half animals here who've gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why. Now I'd call that awfully far from doing everything!"

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology."

"What? What do you mean 'biology'?"

"The only animals going savage are predators. We cannot keep it a secret. We need to come forward."

"Hm, great idea. Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor who is a lion?! I'll be ruined!"

"Well, what does Chief Bogo say?"

"Chief Bogo doesn't know. And we are going to keep it that way."

Then a phone call receive was heard, at first I thought it was from one of the voices but then I heard them saying. "Sir, you need to go. Now. Security, sweep the area."

The a door shuts close and another alarm is heard as heck loud I ran to the cell that used to be open but was now closed. "Great, we're dead. We're dead. That's it. I'm dead. You're dead. Everybody's dead." said Nick paranoid

"Don't worry fox, I'm getting you out of here." I point the handgun at a keyboard in the door of the cell and fire a dart, causing the keyboard to have a short circuit and opening the cell door.

"How did you know that would work?" asked the bunny

"I didn't." I answered as I fully opened the door for them, as soon as they are out and running a door opens behind me and in came 3 wolves with guns pointed directly at me. "Run!" I shout at the others as I raise my hands in surrender and drop the handgun. One of the wolves goes chasing after them while the other two try to get a hold of me, yet at the last second I retrieve my arms from their reach and grab one of the wolves guns and shoot at the other. Then I elbow hit the wolf in the snout causing him to lose the grip of the handgun and I shoot him too. "If I knew I was this good I wouldn't back off from a fight like I used to do."

I take the handgun I used to have and now with two tasers at my disposal I sprint to where the wolf had followed them. It was easy since every wolf seemed to be headed in that direction, I took the chance and shot them when they weren't looking. At last I was at the main entrance and the others were surrounded by two wolves, I quietly but calmly walk towards the two wolves and shoot them once I was in between them. "I think you might want to look back because a whole bunch of them were following us."

"Already took care of them, I am seriously gonna start to charge you guys for my bodyguard services." I say with a chuckle as I leave the building with Todd beside me. "Aren't you guys coming?" I say mockingly noticing that they haven't taken a step outside.

"So, what was your name again? I'm Judy by the way." asked the bunny holding her paw in the air

"Call me Forrest." I answer shaking her paw


	6. The 'War' on Predators

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and what not, I am sure glad of receiving** **this support from everyone, it has really driven me to use all my free time on this. I will also try to make the next chapter before next weekend.**

 **I have as well recived questions from people asking me 'Why is it that Forrest suddenly looks like a soldier if he is a farmer?'. Well I honestly was not going to start explaining that this chapter so I included a bit of a sneek peak in the story. Yet the most important announcement is left for last...**

 **ENJOY!**

(12:13 am, in the forest aside from Cliffside Asylum, P.O.V. Forrest)

The cops had already arrived at the place where I was taken and arrested every convict while also rescuing some other mammals that I was told were also kidnapped. Still trying to maintain my distance from the commotion I managed to get Judy's attention. "Psst! Judy!" I whisper through the bushes, she turns around and walks my way behind the plants. "Hey, I know we have only known each other for a while but I really need a favor."

"Sure, you did after all get us out of there with impressive ease." she answered admiring my abilities that made me think that these animals did not know how to fight at all.

"Yeah well, I am going to need for you to take Todd with you to your home."

"What?" she asks confused

"I know it sounds a bit strange considering I did look all over the city for him but I need him to have a roof to sleep under, you understand?" I ask pleadingly.

"I do, and after all it is my job as a cop to help mammals in need." she answered proudly

"Thank you, I will just need you to tell me where you leave so that i can visit and make him feel less lonely."

"Okay, do you have anything to write with?" I searched my pockets desperately looking for a piece of paper and a writing utensil with no success. "Just kidding, I have a notebook and a pen right here." she said lifting up the mentioned objects, she wrote down the address to her place and I told her to bring Todd to me so that we could say our goodbyes.

(same place, a minute later, P.O.V. Todd)

"Hey Forrest, what do you wanted me to talk about?" I asked following Forrest behind some bushes.

"You are going to be living with Judy for a while." He said as nothing. Words just wouldn't come out, they were just plain mumbles and incomplete words. "I know you are a bit nervous because we recently got separated but you will be fine, she is an officer, and I can take care of myself."

"It's not that Forrest, I just want us to live as a family again." I cried trying to keep my voice down.

"I know bud, I know, but you are still young, this is just the best option at our disposal." He said pulling me into a hug and wiping off my tears. "You will be fine Todd, you'll be fine." I pulled him tighter but unintentionally I took out my claws. "Ow, ow, claws in my back, claws in my back." I quickly pulled away and apologized looking at my blood dripping claws. "It's fine," he said "I don't feel a thing now. Now go with Judy." I nodded back at him, gave him another hug and left to go with Judy.

On the way to Judy's apartment I just looked at the window admiring the city suddenly from time to time remembering when we were back in our world. "You okay Todd?" asked Judy concerned.

"I am, I just keep thinking of how I got separated from my family, much similar like this."

"How so?" she asked before a stoping by a red light.

"One day, in the forest, my family and I were on our trip to find a new home, we were nomads if you prefer to put it that way. I was told to scout ahead for any trouble while dad would take mom to the campsite, since she felt sick. After walking for a long time I found a barn, I decided to investigate it, shortly after that I heard someone coming. I hid the best I could but that proved to be the worst option, because the farmer, otherwise known as Forrest's family, locked me inside by mistake saying 'Let's hope that the tornado won't get the barn.' Sadly, shortly after that I heard them scream and their screams soon enough ended after a while. During the tornado a part of the barn broke lose and stabbed me in the leg piercing through, I was left there for hours unable to get it unstuck. Then, Forrest appeared, he saw me in pain, and he healed me up, he even agreed to have me live with him."

"And what about your family?" She asked a little hesitant.

"I once insisted for Forrest to take me to our camping sight, it lied in the path of the tornado." I paused letting my tears stay inside, and with a sigh I continued "Since then Forest has treated me like his son although he doesn't know what happened to my family. And I think of him as my father, because in a way he does remind me of him, always doing everything to keep me safe." The light turned green and Judy drove once more to her apartment, the way there was silent, not a single word came out or our mouths until we reached the apartment door.

"Well, here we are," she said as she unlocked and opened the door "home, sweet, home." Her apartment was incredibly small, to small for one person, I can't imagine us both living here. "You can sleep in the bed if you want, I'll sleep in the rug."

"No, I can't do that with conscience, I will feel eternally guilty, let me sleep in the rug."

"Not a chance Todd, I am the one that lives here and what I say goes." I was about to argue with her over the decision but she gave me a look that retracted me from challenging her.

"When you put it that way, I cannot deny your decision." I said as I immediately got to bed. "Good night."

"Just so you know," said Judy "I will wake up at 5:30 to get ready for work so sorry if I wake you up."

"No problem, we normally get awake as early in the farm." I answered, Judy reached for the light switch at the entrance turning it off leaving only a digital clock to illuminate the room. I ignored the bright light and tried to sleep, for tomorrow might be crazier than today, after all it has gone that way up to now.

(The Bridge, 12:41 am, P.O.V. Forrest)

"Hey Forrest," called Nick from beside me I looked down at him with a simple expression. "Since you lost your t-shirt I asked my friend to get you one and he should be here any moment." Immediately a car pulled over the bridge and a widow scrolled down where out came a rolled up t-shirt.

"You're lucky I owe you a favor," said a deep voice "next time I won't do this a dammed midnight." As the car drives away I walked to the dropped package revealing a white t-shirt roughly my size and once I tried it it did fit.

"How did you know my size?" I asked him with a lifted eyebrow.

"I figured you were about the shape of a wolf so that's what I told my friend to bring."

"Well, thanks for the t-shirt, I do suppose it will get cold tonight, I'll go under the bridge to sleep."

"Suit yourself." he answered with a grin as I walked to a grassy spot of under the bridge.

I looked at him as I was about to lay down noticing that he had placed his shades on and was curled up in his chair, I yawned and laid down slowly going to sleep.

(WARNING: Todd and Forrest are dreaming different dreams so if one doesn't know what the other does that is why. You will see what I mean by that. BTW this is P.O.V. Forrest)

I woke up in a hospital room, connected to medical gear and that beeping heart beat machine, I begin to get all sorts of feelings back, pain, agony, and the happiness of being alive, but mostly pain. A doctor comes in holding a clipboard, he is human, I tried giving a surprised look but my face does not follow my instructions, instead I groan and ask who he is. "I am Doctor Wilmington, I just saved your life from being ended in a car crash, although I cannot say the same for your legs sadly."

"What do you mean? Did they get cut off?"

"No, they just got paralyzed, permanently." said the doctor firmly. "Your legs are still intact but you cannot use them."

"Can't I get new legs, like the ones disabled ones have?"

"Do you think you would be able to pay $40,000 every four years or so?"

"No." I said in a defeated voice "By the way doc, there was a fox with me do you know where he is?"

"He was taken to the vet," answered the doctor "and I was going to leave him with you right now but it got delayed with our conversation." the doctor opened the door and in came Todd with his left hind leg on some sort of wheelchair for animals. "As you can see, he also got his leg paralyzed, and permanently as well."

As Todd got closer I got a better look at him, he was so happy to see me and I was to see him. "Guess we couldn't get that lucky could we Todd?" he nodded sideways in sign of no.

Everything turns black and then another scene appears, I am on a wheelchair in front of my desk from my house counting bills and making checks. The whole room seems entirely empty except for the desk and some boxes with my belongings that used to be all around the room. One of my best employees walks in after knocking on the door saying "The last of the cars were filled and taken away with all of the remaining cows, as well as all of our grown crops."

"Thank you Joseph, here is your final paycheck," I say extending a check to him "take care my friend."

"I hope you can do so as well." he mentions before leaving the room.

"Geez, that medical bill sure took a toll. What do you say Todd?" I ask as he looks up to me from his bed "Are you gonna help me with the small boxes or are you just gonna sleep?" Todd yawned and began to close his eyes as he rested upon his bed. "You lazy fox." I say with a chuckle, I direct my wheelchair towards him and gently hold his bed over my lap without waking him up.

Things go dark again and now I am in a bar although I don't drink any alchohol, my questions were answered when I only asked for water. I was sitting at my table minding my own business when suddenly a man sits in the opposite side of the table. "Hey, my name is doctor Aden." he said extending his arm.

"What do you want? Money, well bad news I don't have any." I answer thinking this guy wants to hustle me.

"No, no, no, I am not interested in your money, my friend doctor Wilmington told me about your problem and I am here to offer you a solution."

"What's the catch?" I asked with a nasty look at him as he ch

"The catch is that you would be the first human to test this new drug."

"And what exactly will it do?"

"It can give you back your legs, and as a bonus, if you agree, we can give the treatment to your fox, after all it has been successful in foxes."

"I would normally give some thought to this but you got me with the fox cure, it's a deal." I answer extending my own hand.

"Good, we will have you up and running in no time."

(Dream ended)

And again the event goes black only to have me wake up with my face in the dirt and the sun barely rising. "What the fuck was that." I whispered to myself

(Todd's dream)

I wake up in a table, the solid table made me feel cold but once I tried to move I noticed that one of my legs was not answering. A human vet came in with some sort of wheelchair for animals, noticing me struggle with my movement, he gently placed it on my leg. "There you go buddy," said the vet, "you better rest now, but tomorrow I am taking you to see your owner who is in a coma right now." I tried asking the doctor why Forrest was in a coma but no word could come out of my mouth.

Everything instantly went black and then bright again, this time I was in front of a door, and once it opened I entered. The first thing I saw was Forrest connected to different devices and liquids, I immediately sped up to him and he reached his hand down to touch me. "As you can see, he also got his leg paralyzed, and permanently as well." said the doctor who opened the door for me."

I was happy to see that he was still alive because that car crash did get us hard. "Guess we couldn't get that lucky could we Todd?" I nodded sideways in sign of no.

Scene changes, this time I am in my bed with the wheelchair beside me, "What do you say Todd?" asked Forrest as I look up to him from my bed "Are you gonna help me with the small boxes or are you just gonna sleep?" I wanted to help but I just simply yawned and positioned myself to sleep again, and again everything goes black.

Now this time I wake up in the passenger seat of the car with Forrest driving, since he could not move his legs he used poles to press on the pedals. After a while he stopped and got out of the car, I looked up through the window and saw that he was headed towards a bar, he did not drink so he was probably going for water since we were in a very remote place. I decided to get myself in a sleeping position and after a while of sleeping it was interrupted by the sound of my door opening. I turned around thinking it was Forrest but it was no one I knew, and before I could even react the person grabbed me.

(Dream ended)

"AAAHH!" I screamed from the top of my lungs causing Judy to jump in surprise.

"Todd, what's wrong?" said Judy trying to calm me down by softly grabbing me by the shoulders, my hyperventilation begins to cool down and I end it with a sigh.

"Just a bad dream, or maybe even a memory?" I said thinking on how everything was realistic and played exactly after the car crash, but thinking of the car crash only accelerated my breathing.

"Woah, calm down, easy, try to relax and let everything out, maybe you can talk about it." suggested Judy as she sat beside me on the bed.

"Well, it all started after the car crash, I woke up in a room where a doctor, or as we called them vets, came into the room and gave me a sort of weird wheelchair, but still in a strange way effective. After that I visited Forrest after he woke up from a coma, I overheard a doctor saying that both of us got our legs paralyzed, permanently. Then, we had to sell the farm to cover the hospital bills that we had been charged, from then we went on a long road trip. Using poles to drive the pedals he was able to safely take us around the country in look for a place to settle. One time he stopped at a bar/gas station, he got off and I waited for him in the car, then someone went to the car opened the door, and grabbed me. That was why I screamed."

"Wow, you sure have gone through a lot." answers Judy as she wraps her arm around me with.

"Tell me about it, I sure don't think this will the last of it, if it is a memory then it couldn't end there."

"I think you just might be a little too stressed out, how about if I take you with Forrest, after all, I have to go for Nick since I think he could be needed in the press conference." says Judy hopping out of the bed

"Press conference?"

"Yeah," she answered optimistically "the press wants to know more about the incident of the missing mammals, and now that I think about it you might be needed to."

"Me? But why me, I was just standing by while you guys did all the work." I asked curiously

"But if you weren't with us then Forrest wouldn't have saved us, I don't know if we could have gotten out of there."

"Remember that we can't mention to anyone about his existence, not even the cops, I think they have enough troubles for now." I warned

"I guess you're right, either way, would you want to go with me to the press conference?" she asked with certain glee of the idea of me watching her.

"Sure, bet it will be entertaining to watch."

"Okay, I am all ready, so let's go get some breakfast and meet Nick at the station."

"Can we get some breakfast for Forrest as well? He has not eaten since yesterday."

"Sure, we'll get him something to go." Shortly after the two of us got out of the apartment and went on our way to the subway system headed towards a restaurant Judy knew. On the subway and on our way through the side walk and even inside the restaurant, eyes were staring at us. " _Was it the extra food I had in a plastic bag? Did I smell so bad? Oh, geez! It's probably that."_

I couldn't keep my suspicions a secret any more so I told Judy. "Hey, haven't you noticed that everybody's been watching us?"

"Probably because one does not normally see a bunny and a fox together." she answered quickly.

"Or because they already saw the news." I said pointing at a giant tv in the ZNN channel as we both stopped.

"The 14 missing mammals have been found," started a siberian tiger "novice officer Judy Hopps found the 14 missing predators in the once abandoned Cliffside Asylum where Ex-Mayor Lionheart hid them. More details will come up next at ZNN as we approach our time for the interview at the ZPD, stay tuned."

"Well that was convenient." I said eyebrowing the screen

"Why is that?" asked Judy confused by my statement

"That just summarized what we just accomplished and what we are about to do, it just seems so convenient."

"Yeah, I guess it is, but we better get to the station quickly before the interview starts." said Judy as she started to walk again.

A few minutes later we arrived and spotted Nick waiting for us while leaning toward a wall, "Hey Nick, good to see that you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world cottontail, you sure did something impressive." remarked Nick with a grin

"Oh, come on, you played an important role as well. By the way," she said signaling me to give Nick the breakfast we bought to go. "this is for Forrest, we figured he would be hungry after so long."

"Thanks for saving my time and money carrots, I was going to get something for him on the way back."

"No problem, either way it is good to help someone in need." Judy looked at the podium where chief bogo was giving an introduction to what the case was about. Her ears flattened as she confessed "I'm so nervous."

"Okay, press conference 101. You wanna look smart, answer their question with your own question and then answer that question. Like this: 'Excuse me, Officer Hopps. What can you tell us about the case?' 'Well, was this a tough case? Yes, yes it was.' You see?" For the Nick I knew up to know, this a completely other fox, he actually seemed nice and helpful in a willing way for once.

"You should be up there with me. We did this together." said Judy still unconfident.

"Well, am I a cop? No. No, I am not. Why? Because only the best are chosen for the job."

"Funny you should say that. Because, well, I've been thinking. It would be nice to have a partner." And out of her pocket she got out a folded paper that seemed to be an inscription paper to be part of the ZPD "Here. In case you need something to write with." She continued holding out the carrot pen.

"Officer Hopps. It's time." said the Assistant Mayor signaling Judy to go up to the podium.

"Hey Nick, if you do become a cop could I turn on the siren?" I asked mockingly.

"You know, I think I am actually going to do it, I feel like I want to." He says a bit hesitant about his decision.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fill out the paper." With a click of the pen he used the wall he was reclining on to fill out the paper as we heard the rest of Judy's speech. I honestly did not hear most of what they were saying for all the commotion but by Nick's expressions, it couldn't be good. He suddenly started to panic and hyperventilate while placing a paw in his chest. "Woah, woah, woah, easy there Nick calm down?" Judy came down from the podium walking to us not noticing what Nick was having at the moment.

"That went so fast, I didn't get a chance to mention you or say anything about how we-"

"Oh, I think you said plenty." Interrupted Nick.

"What do you mean?" asked Judy confused.

"'Clearly there's a biological component'? 'These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways'? Are you serious?"

"I just stated the facts." defended Judy.

"But remember that this is the media, they twist words around to make things more intense. And Nick, you know that the reporters were pushing her."

"Stop it Todd, this is between me and her."

"Nick, stop it, you're not like them."

"Oh, there's a 'them' now?"

"You know what I mean, you're not that kind of predator."

"The kind that needs to be muzzled? The kind that makes you think you need to carry around fox repellant? Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item the first time we met." He said pointing at the fox repellent on her belt.

"Well I sure didn't." I said

Ignoring my comment Nick continued "Look. Let me ask you a question. Are you afraid of me? Do you think I might go nuts? You think I might go savage? You think I might try to eat you? Huh!" He said posing a 'ready to attack' position, Judy quickly made a step back and prepared herself to get the fox spary. "I knew it. Just when I thought somebody actually believed in me, huh? Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner." He answered giving Judy back the paper he finished filling out, and began to leave.

"Nick, Nick!" I shout as I follow him trying to catch his attention.

"If you are going to take her side then fine!" shouted Nick "I don't know why I cared about you." mumbled Nick loud enough for me to hear.

"No, Nick. Nick!" called Judy as he left the station, shortly after a bunch of mammals surrounded Judy in such a scale that I was bumped out of the way, and into the ground as some of the reporters said "Stay away from us fox, we don't want you to eat us." I felt terrified, scared, and alone, I just stood up and ran away from the establishment almost bumping into some preys as they shouted mean comments at me.

"Watch where you're going." said a rhino

"Stay away from my baby." pleaded a deer

"Go back to the hole you came from!" shouted a pig.

I couldn't take the comments, and shouts of others I ran into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster where I began to cry with my head behind my legs. Nick had left me, I was now in a worse position than with the humans judging me back home, and now everyone could really kill me. I kept crying for a couple of minutes before someone showed up and told me "Stop crying fox," said a ruthless male voice "it's time for you to be a true predator." I lifted my head up to see a sheep holding some kind of gun at me, and he fired.

(P.O.V. Judy)

I had finally liberated myself from the nasty reporters and would have been on my way to look for Nick but I remembered seeing Todd running in the opposite direction, so I headed that way. I went from mammal to mammal asking if they have seen Todd, and some of them did having me end up in an alleyway. I heard groans of pain and agony, behind the dumpster, I got my tranquilizer ready and asked sheepishly "Todd? Is that you?" I turned to the other side of the dumpster seeing Todd holding his head with force as if he just had an enormous headache. I knew it wasn't that, because this was the way Mr. Manchas reacted before engaging on us.

"Sheep! Sheep!" Cried Todd trying to control himself, but as he finished those two words he began to quickly lose control of his body and began to stand on all fours. I was at first hesitant, I did not want to shoot down Todd, but I knew that thing was not him standing in front of me. As soon as Todd sprang into action I pulled the trigger and got him down in a couple of seconds as he began to lose his energy. I calmed myself down seeing that it was all over, so I called 911 and got him to an ambulance.

"What happened?" asked a bever medic

"This poor fox just suddenly turned savage," I explained "so I had to dart him."

"Oh the poor thing, wait, I think I recognize him, would you happen to know if his name is Todd?"

"Um, yeah? How do you know that?"

"He went to the hospital asking for a wheelchair for his friend, and that's about it, i'm Amy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Amy. Woah!" I said before being interrupted by the sudden acceleration of the ambulance "My name is Judy Hopps, officer of the ZPD."

"I can tell, you are the only rabbit officer in the force, imagine what comes next, a sheep perhaps."

"Speaking of which, do you know why he might be screaming 'sheep' when I found him?" I asked with a worried face looking at him.

"Probably his instincts talking for him, after all it is in it's DNA like you said."

I sighed and admitted "Yes, I think I did."


	7. Uniting Against a Common Enemmy

**Hi guys, I know I promised that I would upload it before but first weeks of school are hard to adapt too, especially if the school suddenly decides to make a whole different schedule that mixes up how I organize myself. I also have taken my sleep time to finish this chapter so please do enjoy! : )**

(8:35 am, The Bridge, P.O.V. Forrest)

The morning sun burned my shoes causing for the heat to get to my socks and then to my feet, I stepped back from the sun's light and touched the burned part of my shoe. "Seems like it might be summer right about now." I told myself. I looked up again at the shining city, the sunlight reflecting and harming my eyes causing me to cover them with my arm, but then I notice someone was coming. I couldn't quite make up who it was but knowing that no one must see me I quickly hid behind the bridge. Hoping that the mammal would go away I hold my breath, but I only heard a sigh coming from the other side, followed by the sound of Nick's chair screeching. I peeked a bit past my hiding spot still holding my breath but I released it once I noticed it was Nick. He did not seem like his normal self, he seemed broken, his face reflected it fully, so I walked up to him and asked. "You okay?"

Nick sighed again before answering, "No, the press conference went completely wrong the moment that traitor spoke."

"Who?" I asked curious.

"Carrots, she told the press that predators could out of nowhere start to attack anyone in sight like thousands of years ago. She made the prey fear predators and even still felt scared of me herself, at least I've got you to trust to understand my point." He said raising his head towards me.

"I do," I answered "but I am sure she didn't mean it." I acknowledge knowing how Todd seemed to trust her.

"Oh, but she did, I was just another fox to her, nothing more than a simple sly conning fox, and is all I will ever be." He said closing his eyes and covering his face with his left paw.

He seemed completely devastated like when I lost my family, those memories would make me cry all of a sudden but instead it made me talk in my father's words. "You know Nick, every time I felt as bad as you do right now, my father would remind me, 'Life will always punch you down, what's important is not how many times we are taken down, but how we stand up again.' Don't let a single moment define you Nick, because that is a dangerous gamble." I sit beside him in the dirt grabbing some rocks and pressing them hard "And you will truly know what it is to lose everything, your dignity, your kindness, and yourself." Nick lifted his head from his paw and looked forward as he had actually gambled everything on one special moment. "You are not lost yet, for that self that you have contained in a chest, Judy might just have the key to open it."

Completely ignoring me he came back to his senseless talking. "NO! I should have never trusted her! And I will never trust anyone else!" He looked at me with watery eyes, a claw from his finger in my direction, and an angered face.

I tried reasoning him with more famous phrases that I have read in my life "Isolation is the worst kind of sickness Nick, and it seems like you are infected." He stayed still for a while, he did not know how to react to my comments, I thought I succeeded but then he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and was ready to swing his claws on my face but remained still. I could hear his breath and my heart beat, I maintained a normal face looking at him as I remained still waiting for him. "Go on, do what others say you are, let's see how happy you are then." He remained hesitant, his breath becoming louder and more intense as well as the beat of my heart, but not my face still looking deep into his eyes.

"Why are you not afraid of me? I could end your life right now!" Shouted Nick

"Because I know that you don't want to do it, I know that it is not you who is going to hurt me." Nick stopped breathing his eyes now flashing hate as his grip grew in my shirt he formed a fist from his paw and punched me. His punch turned my face but after he retreated his arm I did so with my face now with a black eye.

"How about now!" He shouted spitting in my face.

"The only one getting hurt here is you." He punched me again, but this time it was two punches, blood began to drop from my mouth, " _I must've bitten my tongue."_

"FEAR ME! Fear this fox!" He said throwing me to the ground, I lifted myself with my arms spitting some blood and just as I was going to turn around Nick kicked me in the face causing me to face the sky with a grunt of pain. "I am a fox! You should be afraid of me!" He forcefully stepped on my stomach taking air out of me and making me gasp for air and curl in a ball. "Run! Run away from me, everyone runs away from a fox!" He shouted before kicking me in the waist.

Half drowning with blood I spited it again and weakly said "Why would I run...from a friend...one of my only friends...I've ever had." With that he stayed still again panting for the effort he made to take me down and returned to his chair. I laid in the uneven surface of the ground catching my breath and looking at the sky trying to make an effort to resist the pain.

Nick came back blocking the sun for my eyes only letting me see his silhouette, and said "Here's your breakfast, friend." before handing me a bag filled with pancakes and a 'sorry' kind of smile. "I'm sorry I acted this way, I don't expect you to forgive me." He continued offering his paw to help me up, which I accepted, as I got up I grabbed my stomach still feeling like the gut was killing me. I opened the bag and began eating the pancakes quietly while Nick looked at his reflection on a puddle.

When I finished eating my pancakes I noticed that my face no longer cause me pain while munching so I touched all over it noticing that it seemed cured except for a simple epic scare crossing diagonally through my left eye. I lifted under my shirt and under my bandages, my back and arm injuries were gone, but a scar was left in my chest still unhealed. Instead of wondering how I suddenly became cured, I just walked towards Nick to talk with him, and try to make him feel better knowing that I was not going to leave him behind. Before I got near him he splashed his own reflection and upon the water calming down he noticed me and turned around. "Wow, how did you heal so fast?" he asked surprised.

"I have no idea myself, so I'll just leave my body as it is so I don't lose this thing. Changing topics, will you apologize to Judy?" I asked, he turned back to the puddle and sighed.

"It's not going to be easy." He replied

"I know, it will be hard to apologize a friend after doing things you didn't want to do, assuming that's what happened."

"No, it's not that kind of hard," he sighed again "would you keep a secret?" he asked.

"With my life." I answered making a cross on my heart and lifting my other hand with palm forward. (Can anyone guess where that is from?)

"I...love her." he finally said.

Although surprised and confused at the same time, I decided to compliment his decision knowing he was fragile at the moment. "Congrats buddy, you found your soulmate."

"Aren't you mad or disgusted?" asked Nick

"A bit, yes, but it is after all your decision." I said trying to gain his confidence on his own feelings.

"And also her's, I think she would respect me as a friend, but if she were to know that I love her, she might reject me, then I am left alone." Before I could answer Nick's phone began to ring and he answered it. "Hello?...How did you get this number?...Finnick?...yes he is right here…" he said before passing the phone to me telling me "It's Judy she wants to tell you something."

"Hello?" I asked

"Forrest, you need to go to the Savanna Central Main Hospital!" she shouted with panic.

"What happened?" I panicked as well.

"Todd turned savage!" The world seemed to go in slow motion, I began to feel dizzy as the shock did not let me move, my heart stopped as well as my breath but the sound of Judy's voice brought me back to reality. "Forrest, are you there!"

"Yes, I'm here, I'll be there in a second. Make sure he doesn't get harmed." I answered quickly hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" asked Nick

"Todd has gone savage like the others, we need to get to Savanna Central Main Hospital ASAP!"

"I know a guy that can take us there in a flash." he said grabbing his chin thinking.

"Yeah, Flash does have my wheelchair which I need for cover." I added

"You met him?"

"Yeah, that's how I found you in 's mansion." I answered "Just call him and tell him to come get us quick." I said giving Nick back his phone before he called Flash.]

Ten minutes later Flash arrived in the same car he had taken me he lowered the window and said "Hey...Nick."

"No time for greetings buddy we need to get to the Savanna Central Main Hospital, do you also get the jacket I told you to get?"

"In the...back." he answered as I got to the back seat

"Why did you ask for a jacket?" I asked for wasting time on that.

"You are definitely going to get discovered without a jacket." I facepalmed myself in my own idiocy for not seeing the crucial part of me hiding my appearance. After a short drive and my mind spinning in horrible things about Todd, we finally made it. Nick quickly took out the Wheelchair and the blanket so that I could be hidden, he rushingly took me to the reception and asked where Todd was. The nurse gave us the number of the room and took us there claiming that a bunny, probably Judy, was waiting for us.

Once we arrived the nurse left the room and I nodded at Nick, which he nodded back and proceeded to lock the door so that no one would see me standing. I did stand up and picked a chair right beside Judy looking nervously at Todd's unconscious body. I noticed he was also connected to a supply of water and fluid food to keep him fed for the time he was unconscious. "How did this happen?" I asked Judy still looking at Todd.

"I-I don't know, one moment he ran away from the station and the next moment I found him shouting sheep before he turned savage." she answered

I turned to her and asked confused "Okay, first, why did he run away from the station? Second, why was he shouting sheep? And third, how come he is knocked out?"

"He ran away from the station after some reporters just surrounded me asking me questions, I also do not know why he started to shout sheep, and third I tranquilized him, he should be conscious in a couple hours."

"Why did you have a tranquilizer for foxes?" I asked a bit concerned over the fact.

"I didn't, this works on every mammal in zootopia." she answered calmly

"Even...elephants?" I asked hesitantly

"Yeah why?" she asked

I quickly stood up dropping the chair and place my ear in his chest, nothing, then I noticed I couldn't hear him breath, nor was his stomach reacting to such thing. "Call in the doctors! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Nick quickly unlocked the doors and went out for help, I in the other hand sat down back at the wheelchair hoping that the doctors could do their work right. The doctors gave him a breathing mask and gave him the electric treatment as well as installing those heart beat detecting machines until he was breathing and beating again. With nothing else to do they just made some short medical tests to see if it was enough and quickly got out of the room to probably attended other patients. "Are you fucking insane?!" I managed to say to judy in between my teeth.

"I-I didn't know, it doesn't make any sense, it is supposed to able to just put anyone to sleep for a couple hours-"

"That may work for your biology," I started "but where we come from, if you put too much he could die, and almost did!"

"Forrest, I really did not mean to."

"Oh really? Because I am sure that your intention was to shoot him!" I replied

"Well, yes, but I didn't and couldn't have known that it could kill him." She tried defending herself

"Out." I order her pointing at the door with a death glare.

"What?" she asked hesitantly

"You heard me, I said out!" I repeat still pointing at the door.

"Forrest, I am not responsible for him turning savage."

"But you are, when I asked you if it would be fine to give Todd a place to sleep in, I also trusted you the responsibility of taking care of him. But it seems he would have been better of with me, so out." First silence expands throughout the room, Judy still there frightened of me, but then she turns and leaves and Nick goes after her. I turn around and go back to my seat watching Todd lay in his bed still asleep as the heart monitor beep echoes throughout the room, and I was left alone in this world.

(P.O.V. Nick)

"Judy wait." I call out

"Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked still walking forward without facing back

"I shouldn't have reacted like that," I start as she turns around "I am sorry for what I said, and I do not expect you to forgive me as well, because what I did was wrong."

Judy just stood there for a moment before replying "It should be me who is sorry, I shouldn't have said that about predators."

"So are we friends again?" I asked

"No." she simply answered to my surprise "We're the best of friends now!"

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

"Come on," I offered "let's go get something, my treat."

"Shouldn't we try to reason with Forrest?"

"Um, I guess we should first just let him reflect for a while because I needed that after getting mad. Plus, I may have beaten him up in my anger so I might also not want him to turn on me as well."

"How exactly did you manage that considering he beat everyone in the cliffside asylum?"

"He kind of let me do it." I said trying my best to defend myself, but with no success.

"Oh well, let's leave him alone for a while."

(P.O.V. Forrest, two days later 3:19 am)

I have not slept in two days, my eyes were praying for me to rest but I kept them open watching at Todd, waiting. He had not moved at all, nor made a sound, his heart has stopped beating from time to time but the doctors could solve it, and it was becoming less often for it to happen. I have also not heard a single thing from Judy not even a word from Nick as if she were sorry for what she did to Todd, I was ready to forgive, as long as she came asking for it. Although Nick and the doctors have asked me to sleep I have still stayed and kept an eye on him. I have not eaten or drank anything either since the hospital only serves the sick and injured, not the victim's family and friends. A nurse came in and I quickly placed my hood back on still looking at Todd, with the corner of my eye I watched as the nurse got close to me before handing me a glass of water. I slightly turn my head trying to still hide my face and weakly try to take the glass slowly reaching out with my shaking hands. I tried to pull it away but the nurse kept strong hold of it and told me "I will give it to you if you promise to get some rest, your health is as important as the one of your friend's." I slowly let go of the glass and continued watching Todd after turning my head back into position. "Sir, you can't just stay here, you will die before your friend gets up in his feet again."

"But (cough) if I sleep," I said with a dry, hurting and coughing voice. "he might die (cough) and no one would notice until it's too late. (cough) (cough)"

"I can't watch over him since I also need to attend other patients, but don't you have another friend to help you with that?" Asked the nurse sounding very concerned.

"I have two friends (cough), one is in that bed, and the other one (cough) I cannot reach" Then the door opened the nurse turned around surprised at first and asked who that mammal was.

"I am Nick Wilde, I just came in here to check on both my friends." The nurse then walked up to him and they started a whispering conversation but after a while she left and Nick sat on a chair beside me. "The nurse told me the situation, you can't just stay here like this."

"(cough) I have to, there Todd could die at any second that I (cough) lose concentration." Nick and I sat there silent, he was probably thinking of a way to get me out of this state, but the only way he could do that is by force considering that I am weak at the moment.

"How about if I look after him while you eat something, drink water and sleep." He proposed handing me the glass of water the nurse had earlier and a sandwich.

"Fine." I said before drinking the whole cup in 5 seconds and the sandwich in 20

"Weren't you a slow eater?" He asks with his signature grin

"Depends on how concentrated I am and how hungry." I answer before I lean my head by the side of the bed and slowly but swiftly drift to sleep.

(5 days later)

Nick and I have been doing a time shift where he would watch Todd from 10 pm to 6 am while I would do it for the rest of the time. And yet Judy has not come to say she is sorry, but changing into less negative things, the turns have been going well and I have regained my strength and energy over time like if nothing actually happened. Today was a different day though, because instead of arriving at 6:00pm to give me my dinner, he arrived at 8:00pm. "Hey man, why did you take so long?" I asked him as he enters the room looking depressed. "Are you okay?"

"Please don't call me by your human nicknames right now, I don't feel so good at all." he said sitting down beside me with his head leaned on his paws.

"Woah, what happened to you, normally you would be more 'alive' than this."

"It's about Judy," he started "she quitted being a cop."

"No way, she would never do that, she is so determined and optimistic."

"But that's not the worst part," he continued "she did not even say goodbye, the cops at the ZPD told me that she went back home, as if I meant nothing to her." We both stay silent for a moment, me for sudden shock, and Nick probably some flashback related to the situation be cause he seemed gone for a moment. Then he began to cry, at first it was a crying he tried to contain as just one drop that was going down his cheek but then two were coming at a time. I just couldn't help myself seeing him like this so I gave him a one armed hug, but what I didn't expect was the he then jumped out of his seat and hugged me completely clawing my back in the process.

As I tried to sustain the pain I hugged Nick as well telling him "Get it all out, let every single drop out Nick."

As soon as he let me go and calmed down he looked at his paws noticing blood in his claws, he gasped noticing his mistake "Oh geez, sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine Nick, you just had to let it all out like last time, besides, it's not like it hurts, that bad, how about we start eating?" The meal was just a bunch of small talk mostly based on me telling him about my world and my previous life. Of course he understood when I skipped the touchy subjects, as well as I understood when we brought up something related with Judy. Then we had nothing else to talk about so I purposed to watch the TV and he agreed, I reached for the remote and turned it on suddenly appearing at a CNN newschannel copy called ZNN.

"More bad news in this city gripped by fear. A caribou is in critical condition. The victim of a mauling by a savage polar bear. This, the 27th such attack, comes just one week after ZPD Officer, Judy Hopps connected the violence to traditionally predatory animals. A couple hours ago, a peace rally organized by popstar Gazelle was marred by protest." The scene of the TV changed to a part where Judy was desperately trying to stop a predator and a prey from breaking into a fight.

Then it changed into the mentioned Gazelle "Zootopia is a unique place. It's a crazy, beautiful, diverse city. Where we celebrate our differences. This is not the Zootopia I know. The Zootopia I know is better than this. We don't just blindly assign blame. We don't know why these attacks keep happening. But it's irresponsible to label all predators as savages. We cannot let fear divide us. Please give me back the Zootopia I love."

I turned off the TV and reclined on the chair "Geez, wish I could do something, but gotta keep myself a secret. Say Nick, where do you think I would fit prey or predator?"

"Hm...you don't have any claws or sharp teeth or any kind of super advantage, but you do eat fish, and no prey does that." He thought out loud "I really have no idea, but others might call you out as a predator for fearing you."

"Well shit." My comment made Nick chuckle a bit which meant he was sort of getting over Judy, obviously it was not going to be that easy but it was a start. "Either way," I say taking out my phone and checking the time "It's time to exchange turns, don't sleep on the job." I warn before yawning. At first I couldn't sleep so I tried to close my eyes but it wouldn't work, so I let them loose and they are at the point where others think your eyes are closed but they are actually open enough for you to see. In that moment I saw Nick holding out a carrot shaped pen and looking at it sentimentally before pulling it towards his chest and crying a bit. " _Oh this is going to take a big amount of time."_ I thought before falling asleep.

Next morning I woke up by the sound of someone crying, and the repeated sound of 'I really am just a dumb bunny.' I barely opened my eyes after a while seeing Nick and Judy hugging each other, and having no knowledge of the situation plus a bit of comedy in my mind I sprang out and said before accidentally falling to the floor. "Holy shit, what just happened."

"Forrest are you okay?" asked Nick worried

"Yeah, I'm fine," I grunt while lifting myself up "but how long have I been out, because I swear I just saw you two as some kind of couple." They both looked at each other realising what they were doing and began to laugh, without wanting to be left out I joined in and interrupted a while later. "No seriously, what the heck is going on?"

"Oh right," said Judy "I figured out what is causing the predators to go savage."

"I would love to join but psychics is not my strength." I answer remembering how bad I did in science class.

"No, I mean that there is someone infecting the predators, or at least that is what I believe." I stood there for a second surprised at knowing it was in fact someone's fault and I could actually beat up someone for it instead of holding my anger.

"Let's beat some motherfuckers." I say in a deep voice while cracking my knuckles.


	8. Taking Risks

**Hey guys, I guess you can already guess it, an early chapter! I really felt bad for finishing the last chapter right before the most intense part, and lucky me I had all the afternoon free to write this paragraph, as always enjoy the prudoct of the Imagination Machine.**

"Okay, that was not scary at all." mentioned Nick with noticeable sarcasm.

"What?" I asked now returning to my normal voice "I just got excited, but going onto a more important topic, who are we leaving Todd with?"

"About that," started Nick "the doctors told me that his health is now beyond any real danger so that you could leave without being worried at all."

"Then let's go find those criminals." I replied taking the knife that I've always hold on to since my arrival and placed it in my new jacket's pocket.

We rushed out of the hospital, of course with me in a wheelchair, and headed to some farm car. "Wait, where did you take this from?" I asked as Nick tried to help me get into one of the seats.

"It's from my family's farm." she answered as she started the motor and Nick threw the wheelchair in the back.

As we drove off Nick said before eating a couple blueberries "I thought you guys only grew carrots."

I then joined in by grabbing the remaining blueberries and telling Judy "You know, it is such a coincidence that you are a farmer because I am too, or at least used to be."

"Really? What do you grow?" asked Judy still eyes dead on the road.

"Almost every mentionable vegetable on the planet, but back on the topic what is the plan?"

"Know this guy nick?" she asked holding out the picture of a weasel running away from something.

"I told you I know everybody carrots, this guy is no different, and he is actually very close to here if the time is right. Take a right and keep going for 5 blocks to get to his stand." After following instructions we were left at a corner right before the weasel's stand.

"How are we going to make him talk?" asked Judy to Nick.

"I think I know who could help us with that, aren't I right furless?" he said looking in my direction with a grin.

"Don't call me furless, Nicky."

"Oh geez, don't call me that it gives me the chills." he says shivering, probably from bad memories.

"Okay, I won't, but don't call me furless."

"What's your last name?" he asked

"Fredrickson...shit walked right into that one!"

"Right you are Fredrick, now go do your job." I stepped out of the car and hid behind some walls trying my best to surprise the weasel of my appearance and just as I was behind him the weasel said. ( Credit to where credit is due, thanks for the idea of this scene with Duke, AlbineFox. )

"It's Weaselton, Duke Weaselton. And I ain't talking, rabbit. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me."

"Maybe not us," started Nick "but our friend behind you might help." Duke turned around and slowly now noticing that there was someone behind him, but he quietly screeched as he saw me looking down at him.

I grabbed his shirt and got him close to my face making us meet eye to eye before telling him in the deep voice that I used at the hospital "Well, well Duke, are you gonna give them the info or do I have to make you talk."

"What are you." he fearfully whispered

"I am a human, and you are my dinner if you don't talk." I threatened him still with my dark voice.

"I'll talk, I'll talk, I stole the Night Howlers so I could sell them. They offered me what I couldn't refuse: Money."

"How much money exactly?" I asked in my dark voice

"Forrest, we do not need to know that." said Judy

"Oh believe me, we do, now tell me how much they offered you?" and yes, you guessed it, still in my dark voice

"$750,000 dollars." he answered

"Whoa, that's a shit load of money." I said

"And who offered you that?" asked Nick

"A ram named Doug. We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it. Doug is the opposite of friendly. He's unfriendly."

"When is a bad guy ever friendly?" I asked

"Sorry, I don't know, I told you everything, just don't eat me."

"I won't eat you," I told him going back to my normal voice "that was just to scare you dumbass." I finish before putting him down again.

"You should take my word for it, he is actually a very nice guy." complimented Nick as we all left.

Soon we arrived at an abandoned subway station entrance covered in wooden boards to keep anyone from entering. As we slid past the boards I asked Judy "Hey, might you know any sheep that are incredibly powerful?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Well," I started whispering noticing that we were getting close to our target. "if it is mammals that are doing this, then Todd's screaming of 'sheep' meant that a sheep might have done it, and it must be a powerful one considering the load of money that they were proposing him."

"Well, the only sheep capable of paying that money would be Mayor Bellwether, but she is so nice and calm." Defended Judy.

"Does she get bullied by predators or has a bad reaction to them?" I asked

"Well, the exmayor did kind of bully her, and she gave me a bit of a nasty look once she noticed me with Judy." Added Nick.

"Shh! Don't get us caught! Besides these guys are rams not sheep" she whispered before opening the door into a train compartment or wagon, I don't know what it's called.

"Fine but if she is the one, you owe me ten bucks."

We entered and walked slowly noticing that there was no one in sight so we kept getting deeper investigating the place as Nick mentioned "The weasel wasn't lying."

"Yeah, it looks like old Doug's cornered the market on Night Howlers." added Judy, just then we heard footsteps and while Nick and judy hid under a table I just stayed behind the door from where the ram had entered. I looked through a small translucent window on how the ram moved and hid my face whenever he turned in my direction, then a phone rang.

"You got Doug here. What's the mark?"

"..."

"Cheetah in Sahara Square. Got it." Doug looked at a board filled with pictures and many of them were the victims that had previously been shot, including Todd. He then opened a suitcase and placed in there three small projectile balls as well as a pistol.

"..."

"Serious? Yeah, I know they're fast, I can hit him. Listen, I hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car."

"..."

"Yeah, I'll buzz you when it's done. Or you'll see it on the news. You know, whichever comes first."

I was filled with rage, he had to pay for what he had done and opportunity struck once we all heard a knock on the door and a voice calling "Hey, Doug, open up! We've got your latte."

"All right, Woolter and Jesse are back, so I'm leaving now. Out." said Doug finishing his phone call, he started moving to the door and I was creeping behind him until he opened the door and was about to speak to his two friends but I shouted.

"Surprise MOTHERFUCKER!" and I kick him in 'this is sparta' scene style, then I proceed to close the door and lock it, then I look back at Nick and Judy with a bit of a creepy smile "I've never felt so alive! Whoo!"

"Well that's good, but how are we going to get out now?" asked Nick

"I was actually going to do that," admitted Judy "But now we have to get the evidence to the ZPD."

"Okay, great. Here it is. Got it." quickly said Nick grabbing a suitcase containing the pistol and the loaded Night Howlers

"No, all of it." said Judy

"Wait, what?" both Nick and I say

"I really doubt that this thing will work." I mention to Judy as she tries to turn it on, and somehow successfully does "Apparently movies are more accurate than I originally thought."

"And although it might work, there is no way you can know how to drive it." just as Nick finished Judy started to control the train wagon, I'm just going to call it like that, froward. "Are you kidding me? When in police academy do they teach you how to do this?"

"They don't, I'm just pressing buttons and pulling lever thinking that is what they do." admitted Judy.

"Would it be premature of me if I do a victory 'toot toot'?" asked Nick pointing at the lever hanging from the ceiling.

"And me too?" I asked

"Okay one 'toot toot' each." said Judy, we both proceeded in taking a turn on blowing the horn and once we were both done nick said.

"Well, I can cross that off the bucket list." Then a thud was hear, we all lowered our heads to the point of our shoulders while I said.

"Or not." just then a piece of the roof fell as well as one of those rams who immediately started rushing towards us but luckily Nick closed shut the door and locked it before we got killed. And just because Nick wanted to be himself he peeped out the window as the ram tried to open the door only to be threatened with a hit from the ram to the window almost breaking it. "I may have to rescind that victory toot-toot."

"Yeah, no kidding." I answered, then powerful thuds hit the roof.

"Maybe that's just hail."

"Seriously…I mean seriously…what the fuck is wrong with you." I tell him with that face people do when someone says something so stupid and with the hand movement included. But right after I finished a ram popped in through a window of the train wagon with his body half in trying to get a hold of Judy while she kept her distance. "Hey!" I call at the ram before hitting him in the forehead and quickly retreating my hand afterwards "How did I forget they have such hard skulls. Ouch!"

With my pain in the arm I accidently bump into Nick causing him to bump into the door, seconds after that I am still concentrating on my hand when he suddenly shouts "Incoming!" I turned around and the ram hits me in the stomach causing me to go with him into bumping with his friend. Next thing I know the guy who was trying to get Judy and I are running from the train wagon. "Carrots, Frederick!"

"Don't stop, keep going!" ordered Judy while hanging from the horns of the guy that threw me out in the first place.

"No, stop, please stop!" pleads the ram running beside me

"Don't listen to him Nick!" I shout "I can handle running for a long time." Then I accidently trip but quickly regain my balance. "But do reconsider when I am about to get squished." Then the ram tried to stay in the side but when the train wagon passed I heard him scream. "Nope, I am not trying that."

Then I hear Judy scream and grunt so I turn around still running finding that she was thrown over the train wagon. "Judy! Are you okay?" I ask

"I'm fine, whoa!" I hear her say, then we encounter ourselves outside the tunnel we were in and I quickly spot a train going in my direction.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Then I notice that there is another side where we can go through and I start to run to the lever. Apparently Judy and Nick seemed to get the idea because they start to accelerate, and they also threw out the other ram in the way, causing him to run as well. I notice I wouldn't have enough time to pull the lever and keep running so I grab the ram by the horns and throw him at it. Luckily he did grab the lever so that he wouldn't fall off the tracks and I start to run down the new tracks we were headed towards the other tracks.

Then I heard a metallic sound behind me and I noticed that the train wagon was about to fall to the side. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" I scream as I run down the tracks. "Dang it, I broke the first and most important rule of logic, get the fuck out of the things way!" I was about to run to the side but was cut short when I almost hit myself with some walls, I notice that the train is about to hit a wall in front of me, so in a leap of faith at the last second I jump to the right attempting to jump over the wall. While in the air the train wagon crashes and explodes causing my jump to go farther and eventually crash against a wall and face plant to the floor.

"Forrest!" shouted Judy as I saw her run towards me with Nick behind her holding a suitcase.

I turn around to face upward with a cough while also saying "I'm fine, I am just giving a crap ton of fucks right now." Then suddenly the train wagon explodes "And there goes another one, fuck."

"Everything is gone." said Judy sadly "We've lost it all."

"Yeah, except for this." said Nick holding out a suitcase as he laughed in a victorious way.

"Yes!" exclaimed Judy before taking the suitcase from Nick and punching him in the arm.

"Is any of you gonna help me up?" I asked, my question was answered by the two of them lifting me off the ground.

"Geez, you're so heavy." remarked Nick.

"Hey! I'm on average weight you weakling." I defended

"Guys!" Called Judy causing us to both turn her way "Let's cut through the National History Museum to get to the ZPD."

As she started to run up the stairs me and Nick quickly followed with me getting a little behind after my amazing sprint. When we got inside of it I noticed that there was a gigantic model of a mammoth with a spear in his hand. "How the fuck?" I whispered to myself. "You know, I think I would like to come here some day and see the difference between your world and mine."

"Not now Forrest, we have to get to the ZPD." We were nearing the entrance still running towards it when we all heard a voice call Judy and we stopped to turn around, it was a sheep that seemed to be important since she had two cops by her side.

I lowered myself to Judy's ear, placed a hand on the right side of my mouth and whispered "You owe me ten bucks." but was swatted away like a fly.

"Judy!" called the mayor again.

"Hold it right there." I said interfering with Judy and Nick to get closer to her while giving Mayor Bellweather the stop sign "We know it's you who has been turning the predators savage."

"Forrest what are you doing?" whispered Judy.

"And you would be prey or predator?" she asked noticing my odd appearance.

"I actually don't know, I do in a way fit in both categories." I answered

"Well, do you eat fish?"

"Yes?" I answered

"Okay, then I can see now why you would be claiming such things against me." defended Bellwether.

"Oh yeah? Then how come we were just escaping rams and you find us here with no possible way to know and with other two rams as your bodyguards." By that time I noticed Judy and Nick began to walk away and when I turned around to actually confirm it I saw a muscular ram cracking the bones of it's neck. "Could you teach me that, I am really struggling to do it myself." I say sarcastically, before Nick and Judy both say.

"Run."

"Get them!" shouts Bellwether as we are pursued, we quickly go past some blueish curtains and enter an exhibit in construction, I am up ahead by a lot since I already got behind a column to hide. Then I hear Judy grunt and I turn around to see now trying to carry Judy.

"Over here!" I whisper.

Nick quickly gets behind the column and takes out a napkin to cover Judy's injury. "Come on out, Judy." calls Bellwether

"Take the case. Get it to Bogo." said Judy handing the case to Nick

"We're not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening." answered Nick

"I can't walk."

"I will distract them," I said "Nick, you take Judy surrounding the exhibit into the exit."

"What about you?" asked Judy worried

"I can handle them." I answered very confident.

"We're on the same team, Judy." started monologuing Bellwether. "Underestimated. Underappreciated. Aren't you sick of it? Predators. They may be strong and loud. But prey outnumber predators 10 to 1. Think about it. 90% of the population united against a common enemy."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted still hiding behind the pole "those numbers don't add up, if prey are 90% of the population then prey would outnumber predators nine to one not ten to one."

"Whatever," she replied "we will still extinguish them."

"Oh really?" I say remembering history class 101 "Well let me give you a history lesson from where I come from. There was this guy named Hitler that wanted to destroy a group named Jews, so he used fear to make the population of his country help him. He eventually caused the death of 6 million Jews, but also of 54 million others who were not part of the group. Those deaths outnumber the ones of the Jews nine to one, sounds familiar?"

Then to foil the plan, apparently Judy and Nick took down something causing the rams chase them, and me to try and save them. I was so close to them when suddenly they got pushed by one of the rams into a hole, I ran to the side of the hole to see if they were okay, but only got pushed in it. "Why do I always forget to not do those movie cliches." I groan as I try to sit up to the sound of Bellwether laughing.

"Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh? It really is too bad, I did like you." she said

"Well fuck you too." I reply

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" asks Judy

"Don't ever ask that." I say face palming myself.

"Oohhh. No, of course not." answers Bellwether

"Phew." I say relaxed

"He is." she finishes to just shoot me in the neck with the gun.

"Ow fuck! Why do I keep failing to see these obvious cliches!" I put pressure on my head with both my hands while my brain switches all my anger on.

"Forrest, no!" I hear Judy say before I feel paws on my back.

"Well, he is a predator after all, so this should work." says Bellwether "Yes, police! There's a savage in the Natural History Museum! Officer Hopps is down. Please hurry!"

"Come on Forrest, fight it." I hear Judy say.

"I'm...trying." I barely say before closing my eyes shut and turning facing upwards still applying tons of pressure to my head.

"Oh but he can't, he's a predator, he will just naturally do what he was meant to do."

Time pauses, have just noticed something uneven in the surface, it feels hard, and in a stick like shape " _The knife"_ I thought, I began to rapidly formulate a plan until I got it and told Nick. "Nick...gah!"

"What is it buddy?" he asks worried.

"Take...care" I begin as I reach for my knife. "of...Todd." I say with a grunt before rapidly taking out my knife and stabbing myself in the chest with a "Gah!" and a sudden gasp for air. My hand barely holding onto the knife and the other one slowly rising with a fist towards Bellwether. I slowly lift my middle finger and say my probably final words "Fuck...you." Slowly my hand opens up and now I am not longer in control as I try to get a hold of Judy with an angered growl. Nick quickly takes Judy out of the way and drags her to a wall to get her away from me.

"Wow," says Bellwether in an impressed tone "he is tougher than I thought." I begin to lift myself into standing up and look at Judy and Nick with a devilish face. (For those of you that don't know why Forrest has not passed out yet, it is rather simple. The Night Howlers are similar to rabies, and with rabies, you can receive more critical hits and lose more blood before getting knocked out of the fight. Let's continue.) "Think of the headlines, 'New Predator Species Kills Fox and Hero Cop' now that would scare the people." I move a couple steps forward slowly until I am but a meter away and I finally collapse, yet I luckily passed out before I hit the ground.

(P.O.V. Nick)

"You know, I might have to get your fox friend too to finish the job." said Bellwether pointing the gun at me

"No you don't." said a voice that seemed like chief Bogo's. Both Judy and I looked up seeing that a lot of cops had arrived, they all quickly took the convicts and then Bogo asked "What is that thing?" asked Bogo looking at Forrest.

"Sir, believe it or not, he help us solve the case, and because of that he needs quick medical help."

"Fine, you two are lucky that we brought an ambulance in case you survived Hopps." We quickly pulled Forrest out of the hole with help of other officials and got him on his way to the hospital, of course we followed him all the way since we couldn't leave him alone.

"Poor Todd, he will be devastated once he finds out." I say to Judy while inside the ambulance.

"He's not going to die Nick, not in our watch." said Judy determined.

(P.O.V. Todd, Dream)

I was in a car, Forrest was beside me and we were both in the back seat, I did not have any cloths on. This could only mean that I was either dead, I was back home, or it was something related to that weird dream I had last night. We arrived at a place and the man that had tried to grab me in the previous dream, he helped Forrest get into a wheelchair, so it was the dream. I still remained in his lap looking all around the hallways of the building we were dragged to, it looked like some sort of hospital kind of landscape but something told me it wasn't. As we got deeper inside the establishment I noticed more and more people, most were either wearing some kind of lab coat or were armed and geared as if they were soldiers. We were taken to a large and cold room filled with lab coat wearing people and some tables with straps attached to them. I moved closer to Forrest's chest and I looked up at him as he looked down at me scratching my head and saying. "Don't be afraid Todd, they will just help us regain our ability to walk."

"Are you ready Mr. Fredrikson?" asked the man that had brought us here in the first place.

"As ready as we'll ever be." answered Forrest, we were both strolled with the wheelchair in between the two tables and as I was taken to one to face downward, Forrest was taken to another facing upward.

"Okay, Mr. Fredrikson, you and your fox will be put to sleep for the serum to function faster." said the man before I was injected in the butt with a vaccine and I fell asleep.

Then I woke up facing upward and groaning as I began to sit up "What the hell happened?" I asked.

"You do not remember anything?" asked the same man who ordered the vaccine.

"I don't remember anything sir" I answered, the men beside him started to whisper to each other and then faced me.

"Well, you are Todd Holmes, and I am Dr. Kleinman, you and your partner were taken down in your previous mission and we barely saved your lives, but apparently you two suffered from amnesia."

"So I'm a soldier?" I asked.

"No," he answered "you are the lead scientist in our force and you went with your partner to hack into the enemy's computer but the situation got compromised and as I said earlier we nearly lost you."

"Well, where is my partner?"

"He has been waiting outside the last couple of hours since we need you two together to complete your missions, shall you come with us?" I nodded and stood up from the bed then started walking on two feet with them, while being barefooted I walked out of the room. As soon as I was outside I immediately made eye to eye contact to a man in a white shirt and camouflage pants sitting in a chair in the other side of the hallway.

"Dr. Holmes, may I present to you one of our best soldiers, Forrest Frederikson."

"He is my partner? The one with an IQ of over 250? Can't be." said Forrest.

"I assure you Fredrick, this fox was a good friend of yours, and you two have gone along well in your missions as well as in personal life. Now if you will follow me, I will take you to your separate stations where we will re-sharpen your skills, Forrest, your combat training, and Todd, your intelligence." We both separated and never saw each other for two full months as I took in years of education in Science and Math in just two months and even up to the level of scientist. Then we saw each other eye to eye again once those two months finished and made our first mission together. In those two months Forrest managed to master the most know martial arts in the world, was able to be one of the best gun users, and was also trained to have very quick reflexes. "Okay, this is the mission, your target is Adam Keller," A picture of a man appeared in the screen "he has made many illegal acts against the rights of workers, as for what this organization stands for we cannot let him continue so he must die." We both nodded firmly at him. "Forrest, you will infiltrate his house and eliminate every guard you encounter, Todd will provide you with a view of the terrain and long range hacking to help you travel around the house. Understood?" We both nodded.

About two years passed and we have done countless missions killing countless foes, well, Forrest did all of the killing. But I also helped him become a better soldier, I even gave him some microrobots to help him heal and get him stronger for a limited amount of time. Yet then things changed after another mission Forrest came to me in a serious tone and dragged me to my office before locking the door. "Todd, we need to talk," he starts "I think these people aren't who they say they are." He showed me a paper, and claimed he took it from our targets house, it had irrefutable evidence of Dr. Kleinmann being an international criminal, he even told me that he didn't kill the target because he explained to him what was on the paper. "Does your new teleporter thingy work yet?" he asked

"Yes, but the problem is that, although able to take us somewhere, the teleporter may explode for the amount of energy it needs to use and contain."

"Well, we're taking that risk because I think some people have already gained suspicion."

"Fine," I said "let's do it." We headed out of my office and walked casually through the hallways into the examination room with nothing but congratulations for another successful mission. Once we made it inside the experimenting room Todd locked the door with his key card and started the machine. Lights were twitching on and off, the machine was using so much energy it required the whole building to do so.

We heard a pounding from the other side of the locked door as someone yelled "Dr. Holmes, I thought we told you not to test the machine until further notice!"

"Get into the containment tube!" I ordered Forrest after setting up the location for our escape destination.

Once inside there was a computer voice saying "Teleportation in T-minus five…" The door was slammed open with a bunch of people swarming in "four…" At first they tried to break the glass of the containment tube but it was no use "three…" then they tried breaking the control panel to break the machine and stop the teleportation, but it would only alter the location in which we would end up. "two…"

"Okay Forrest, just so you know, that fact that you have metal in your body-" I said before being interrupted by the computer voice.

"one…"

"may in a way harm you."

"What?!"

"Zero, initializing teleportation." A white spark filled my vision as I felt a lighting bolt pass through my body, although that was not what happened, it felt like that.

" _So that's how we got here." I thought to myself_

 **There you go, the explanation on how both Todd and Forrest got to Zootopia and how come Forrest seemed like some kind of super human, this is not the end of their relation with this newly rediscovered past, a couple chapters forward the past will appear once more so just sit and wait for there is more to come.**


	9. The Academy

**Yay! Another chapter has risen and now you can know what is to happen next, right now I don't have much to say besides that we have achieved** **over 5,000 views! This story is definitely** **going very well, and don't worry, there** **is more to be told after the events of the movie so stick around for the after math and as always, enjoy : )**

(P.O.V. Todd, Savanna Central Main Hospital, two days after the last chapter)

"Forrest!" I shouted standing straight up, I panicked looking everywhere trying to reason why I was in a hospital.

"Todd, calm down." said Nick holding my paw as my heart started to decelerate. "Whatever happened it was just a nightmare you are safe now."

"No," I reply "it was a memory, I need to speak to Forrest immediately, this is extremely important." Nick lowered his head and slumped back down to his seat resting his head over his paws with the sound of someone trying to pull back tears. "What happened to him?" I asked fearful of the answer.

"Forrest is in critical condition," he finally answers "he, Judy, and I went on a search to find the ones that turned you savage, he got turned savage as well, but in his last moments of consciousness he stabbed himself so that he wouldn't harm us and asked me to take care of you. Right now he only has a couple hours left according to the doctors."

He started to cry a bit dropping small tears to the floor, and I myself was about to break into tears as well but I remembered what I saw in my dream and told him. "I can save him."

His wet furry face lifted up and looked at me asking "You can?"

"Yes, but I need you to take me to him." Nick dragged me out of the bed, out the door, through the hospital hall and into another room where Judy was talking to a doctor.

"Sir, this is of private matter, so if you could please step out for a moment." said the doctor

"Judy, Todd claims that he can save Forrest." announces Nick with excitement.

"Really? Then what are you waiting for?" Said Judy impatiently as she pulled me towards Forrest's side, I noticed his nasty bruise in the middle of his chest so I quickly went into action and searched Forrest's pockets but found nothing.

"Where is his phone?"

"Right there." said Judy pointing at the other side of the bed, I ran around the bed and quickly grabbed the phone placing the password in the lockscreen.

"How exactly is his phone going to help?" asked Nick

"I made an app in his phone that can control some microrobots, which can heal him." I explained as I accessed mentioned app and pressed a button that blinked and said heal.

"Wait, you made it? And what? Microbots?" shortly after Forrest's bruise started to fix itself and Forrest made a sudden gasp for air as he lifted himself from the bed.

(P.O.V. Forrest)

Nick, Judy and a doctor had their mouths opened, and with me looking around I asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Forrest! Exclaimed Judy as she jumped to hug him followed by Todd and Nick joining in all of them started to cry with joy.

"Woah! Why so much feelings?" I asked

"You almost died buddy!" said Nick

"I did? Wow, lucky me." I then look at Todd and tell the others "I um...need a moment with Todd if you don't mind." Judy just responded by elbowing Nick and proceeding from leaving the room as well as the doctor.

"What do you wanna talk about?" asked Todd nervously.

I sigh before speaking "I have been having weird dreams lately and in said dreams, it somewhat explains how we got here to Zootopia."

"I have been having those dreams too Forrest." said Todd

"Really? Was it when you were a scientist that was referred as-"

"Dr. Holmes, yes I do know." interrupted Todd. "I also used your microrobots to heal you, if I wouldn't have then you would have died."

"Remind me again why it doesn't do it automatically?" I teased

"This technology is ages beyond the current technology there was so consider yourself lucky."

"Won't I need to charge said microrobots sometime?"

"Not at all," said Todd "They feed of your fat and when you have them fully loaded you can temporarily boost your strength up to three times."

"Oh, right, how did I forget? I just saw it. And remember Katy?" I asked

"Who's Katy?"

"Katy, your lab assistant, the one that helped you build the portal and my girlfriend?"

"Katy, Katy, Katy, oh yeah, she did help me but just a little bit, she was your girlfriend?" asked Todd

"Right, I don't remember telling you." I said searching for a memory of when I did

"Just to make sure we are talking about the same Katy, she is a redhead, white skinned, woman, around your stature."

"Yep." I confirmed

"Well, how long have you been dating?" asked Todd intrigued

"I think it was for one and a half years." I answered "But for some reason she always seemed saddened when I was celebrating one of our kills."

We both stayed silent, remembering our terrible past actions with the organization, killing people who tried to make the world a better place. "She probably knew." mentioned Todd, breaking the silence.

"But was too afraid to tell me." I finished, we both sighed and looked at the ground for a moment before I spoke again. "I guess that means we cannot return."

"Nope." said Todd "But it's not like our lives will be better there, we would be hunted down in a place where we have no one to rely on and no place to stay."

"Sure is similar than here." I said causing us both to laugh for a while, I was comparing my past missions to these current events, Todd was probably thinking of something else. "Well the past is in the past, let's start concentrating in our future." I told Todd before signaling him to get out of the room with me, but I stopped before the door and turned around. "Hey, how come I am not savage right now? You should be savage right now as well."

"They probably found a cure." said Todd simply

"In two days? Wow, that is incredibly fast." I said before opening the door and exiting the room, but quickly retracted remembering I must not be seen.

"Aren't you coming Forrest?"

"Remember, there are no other humans here."

"Right." he said as he signaled Nick and Judy to come inside.

"Well, now that you two are done talking." Started Judy as I closed the door behind her and Nick "We have an announcement slash propose to make." she said signaling Nick with an elbow to the arm.

"Yeah, as carrots was saying, we were gonna propose you," he said looking at me "to become a police officer."

"Tell me that again because I thought I heard you ask me if I wanted to be a police officer in here." I asked

"That's exactly what Nick said, your skills are impressive Forrest, the ZPD could really use someone like you." Said Judy confidently of her decision.

"Well, if you don't remember, the others will be scared of me, once they see me and know of my existence."

"We already thought of that while you were out." said Nick "While you and I are at the academy training to become cops, the whole ZPD and the mayor will make sure that the people are ready to include you to their society by the course of the four months we will spend away from the city."

I sigh "Fine, but only if you take care of Todd, Judy." I told her as she nodded "Don't let him out of your sight this time." she nodded again, I now turn to Todd and tell him "You stay with Judy no matter what." he nods at me. "Well then, when do we leave?"

(A day later 2:00 pm)

"Listen up, cadets." spoke a polar bear "My name is Natasha and I will be instructor for your four months in the academy I will only to be referred as Madam is that Understood?"

"Yes Madam!" We all answered

"Good, you might also notice this particularly different mammal," she said looking at me. "Cadet, describe yourself."

"My name is Forrest Frederikson, Madam."

"And can you tell anything about your species to the other cadets?"

I still looking at Natasha respond "The name of my species is Human, or Homo sapiens in scientific term, we have no super hearing, claws, sharp teeth, night vision, or any of those abilities other animals have. We have adapted ourselves to not need them anymore so we no longer possess any super abilities. Yet we are able to create tools to compensate for those things, for example the shoes I am wearing at my feet." The other cadets look at me surprised after my firm commentary and also looked at my feet then Natasha breaks the silence.

"Now that you know about that let's go over what you will be training for here in the academy. Zootopia has 12 unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District, to name a few. You're gonna have to master all of them before you hit the streets. Or guess what? You'll be dead!"

We are taken to an area of sand with giant turbines behind it, Natasha asks us to go to the opposite side, and as she shouted. "You must get to the other side of this scorching sandstorm."

At first the sand went flying directly into my eyes but luckily I covered it with my arm, I saw the other animals trying to advance the sand storm but being taken down by it and Nick just crawling to the other side. I in the other hand remembered in my training I encountered a similar situation with a sand storm. I looked at the dunes that were formed by the air and jumped at them then immediately jumping forward at another dune and still going. At certain points I was loosing my balance but I kept moving forward until I made it to the other side to find that Natasha turned off the fans. "Well done cadet, you are the first one I've seen complete this training exercise in the first try."

"Thank you madam." I answered before shaking off the sand from my cloths and taking off my shoes to take of the sand in them.

"Onto, the next training ground!" shouted Natasha, we were taken to a now colder area which had a high wall of ice that seemed impossible to climb. "This time you will climb frigid ice wall, go!" I saw the others running towards the wall while I saw them failing and thinking of a way to get over it since I never had to confront such a thing in my missions. I decided to try something, so I ran towards the wall and at the edge jumped with one foot while with the other I tried to impulse me by stepping on the wall. I immediately grabbed the top of the wall but my hands slipped and I fell into the icy water below me. "You're dead, furless."

I looked at Nick trying to climb the wall as well seeing how his claws ground grip into the ice for a long time but not long enough to cross the wall. "Not yet." I said as I climbed out of the frozen water, right when Nick was falling into the water I grabbed him by his back t-shirt and I told him "Use your claws to grab the wall." I took a couple steps back and sped up to the wall, again impulse myself with the wall and used Nick as a grappling hook by throwing him beyond the wall and still grabbing onto his leg. I pulled myself up the wall and once on top me and Nick both got down the other side and made it to Natasha.

"Great thinking," She complimented while smiling but then letting it go "but you are not always going to have the fox by your side, you are supposed to be able to do this on your own, for now let's head to the other area. Cadets! Move out!"

She signaling everyone to follow her, on our way to the next area I received many looks from others and a whisper from someone asking me "Hey, can you teach me how you do that?" right before we arrived at the next exercise area.

"This is the 'one thousand foot fall.'" said Natasha "In the rainforest district you may be forced to climb branches, and swing through vines, these monkey bars are not ordinary as you can see they are wet, and to make it more real," she said uncovering a normal sized fan and a pipe with a wheel switch, she turned both of them on and said. "It will be a rainy day, now go, whoever gets to the other side first will have the next hours to rest while the rest of you will run laps. Go!" Many animals pushed each other to get on the monkey bars and although some fell others were succeeding, just then one of the cadets pulled the other down and Natasha answered with "Don't expect the law breakers to play nice, this is the real world."

With that the whole thing went chaotic, everyone was dropping the leader over and over again while Natasha kept calling dead to those who fell. Then I decided to give my first try and was surprised by the slipperiness of the bar, yet I was able to hold on, little by little the others in front of me fell until i was on the lead. Then I felt a slight push from behind, I turned around and saw a tiger trying to knock me down with his hind paws. I immediately wrapped my entire arm over one of the bars and kicked the hell out of the tiger before continuing on my way to the other side. Once I did arrived Natasha congratulated me and told me it was everything for that day for me before she ordered the rest to go run laps. I used the time to call Judy and Todd, and I was glad Judy reminded me to get Z-mobile for phone signal because it was the only one working here apparently. The phone made a buzzing sound as it tried to reach Judy's phone all the way to Zootopia until I hard someone pick up. "Hey Forrest." I heard Judy with enthusiasm like always "How was your first day, shouldn't you be training right now?"

"Well, the instructor told me I could leave earlier as a price for my good physical condition."

"Great! And how hard did you think were the obstacles?" she asked

"Well, I did complete the sandstorm and the hundred feet drop in my first try, but of course it was expected that I would do good."

"How did you actually learn those skills, I bet you were more than a farmer." She said in a teasing voice.

I sighed "Judy, do you know how I got here?"

"Yes, Todd told me." She answered

"That's not the whole story." I replied "Just recently Todd and I remembered what happened after that."

"Remembered? What do you mean?"

"Our entry to your world gave us a temporal loss of memory, I'll tell you what happened after the car crash." I told Judy all she had to know of my memories of terrible killings constantly feeling incredibly guilty for each and every target. Then I went on talking about Katy. "But my time in the organization was not all that bad, I met someone there who apparently knew of me getting brainwashed. When I was going for my last target, she told me to spear him and instead ask him about Dr. Kleinmann. I did as she told me and eventually found out on whose side I really was. I told Todd and we both agreed on trying to use his teleportation invention to get us out but things went wrong and we got sent here."

"What's the name of the Organization?"

"I'm not sure, I was never told the name, probably because they didn't want me to find the truth about it by searching it's name in the internet. Either way, I'll call you tomorrow but now I want to use my free time the best I can. Bye Judy."

"Bye Forrest." she answered before hanging up the phone.

I walked towards my bunk bed going to the top one and moved my luggage to the side before choosing to take a nap until Nick would arrive and by the moment he did he seemed completely exhausted and sweaty. "Geez Nick, was it really that bad?"

"You...are so...lucky." he said trying to get a hold of his breath before collapsing in the bunk bed below me.

"Alright cadets," said Natasha as she walked into the room filled with sweating mammals and me. "Tomorrow we will finish the second part of your introductory training. Remember to set you alarm clocks to 5:30 am so that you are ready by 6:00 am or else you will be running laps." She then closed the door with a great slam and everyone dashed immediately for their alarm clocks, and for those who didn't have were asking others to wake them up. It had already become a habit for me to wake up at that time so I didn't need the alarm clock, so I decided to take out some earplugs that Judy bought for me and play some music from Zootopia. Once I heard it I thought " _This sound awfully similar to Shakira."_ But I decided to ignore it and just listen.

In a moments notice I was already sound asleep and next thing I knew was that I woke up in the same room, only that all the lights were off and my phone was still playing songs because I accidently placed it in loop. I sat straight up from the bed and turned on my cellphone to see the time, at first the light of the phone blinded me a bit but I adjusted my eyes and saw that it was 5:14 am. I decided to get ready since now knowing that I didn't feel like I needed any more sleep, I got out of the bed using the phone as a flashlight to guide me to the bathroom. There I took a piss and headed into the hallways thinking that I did not need to change my uniform just yet since I didn't sweat so much. I walked through the place looking for a way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, but what I found myself doing was jumping from memory to reality. Honestly the hallways of the Academy were awfully similar to the ones of the Organization which gave hallucinations that some of the people I used to work with were still there all staring at me. It seriously gave me the creeps but I decided to try and not think about it, I eventually made my way to the cafeteria and ate a banana and an apple before the others arrived. "You done already?" asked Nick as he entered the cafeteria.

"Yep, woke up earlier without the alarm clock, happens when you are adjusted to being a farmer." I answered

"Well then I wish I was a farmer." joked Nick

"Why don't you ask Judy to take you to her farm and teach you how it's done." I teased

"I don't think her parents or siblings would appreciate my appearance."

"I think Judy could resolve that." I said before walking out of the cafeteria and outside to our meeting point, and since it can't always be sunny I had to wait in harsh rain for the rest. Once they all got here Natasha told us to get inside so we wouldn't get sick. We were taken to a room that seemed like a classroom for High Schoolers, only that with ZPD related things.

"Good thing no one was late," she said taking a quick look at everyone. "now we will proceed with the other indoor exercises such as one on one combat, studying the rules, laws ,and codes, and finally hitting the gym. Let's head to the arena first." We followed Natasha to a large room that seemed to be filled with all the typical equipment for a boxer and in the ring stood a big rhino ready to fight. "This is officer McHorn, who took his time off the ZPD to help you train, each of you will fight him until one is knocked out or they surrender. Forrest, as my best cadet so far you get to go first."

"Alright then," I said enthusiastically "let's see what he's got." I was given my gloves and entered the ring on the opposite corner of the rhino, Natasha rang the bell and McHorn started walking towards me, and I walking towards him. I let him try the first punch which I evaded, he tried again and I escaped that as well, slowly I was losing ground with every punch he tried until I was against the in the rhino's next punch at me I didn't only evade it but I also went under it, past him and jumped in the air to give him a punch in the cheek causing him to crash with the pole. "You know, if you were a bit faster with your punches you wouldn't be so easy to hit." The Rhino separated himself from the pole and tried to land another punch but I simply moved to the side and kneed him in the stomach causing him to hold it and back away. "I thought that since you were a police officer you would already know that criminals don't play by the rules."

"So that's how you want to do it?" he asked before springing into me with a fast punch, it was too fast to evade so I tried to block it with my arms. The punch pushed me backwards and I lost my balance so the rhino came for another one and this time gave me an uppercut that made me fly to the other side. "What? That's it?" he asked as I grabbed the ropes to get up.

"I'm just getting started." I answered as he grinned and went for another punch, but seeing it coming I moved away from it and harshly punched him in the elbow causing him to feel like I broke it with a grunt of pain. While he was consulting his arm, I went in for a final uppercut knocking him out, he fell to the ground with a loud thud and I heard Nick chant for me.

"Way to go buddy!" I took off one of my gloves and gave him a thumbs up before giving Natasha back the gloves. Since I got to knock out the officer Natasha told me to stay in the ring as the 'King of the Hill'. For my next three targets it was a breeze, there was another rhino who was also slow, and an elephant who was slow as well, and a timid tiger who was scared of me.

"Wilde, you're up!" called Natasha

"Oh no." I heard him whisper to himself before I tossed him the gloves of the tiger who gave up.

"Don't worry Nick, I'm not going to kill you, I'm just gonna hurt you really, really bad." He gulped at my comment probably not noticing that it was just a joke so I mentioned it to him. "Relax you baby, you'll be fine." Nick raised to the ring on the opposite corner from where I was standing readying himself for my attacks.

"Fight!" shouted Natasha before ringing the bell.

Nick charged at me straight forward so I tried delivering him a counter punch but at the last second he moved to the side and punched me in the face. "I felt that, I'll give you that." I told him readying myself for his next attack. This time he just walked closer to me and I tried to give him another punch from my left arm to the right side. Of course he evaded it to the left because I wanted him to do that, once he moved left I made a jump with my left foot and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground grunting at the pain I had inflicted him, so I went back to my corner and told him. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting right here." He tried to get up but seemed troubled by the kick I gave him so in order to lift his spirits but not make it seem like such I told him "Hey, this isn't Nick, this must be some kind of weaker twin."

He immediately stood up and with a shout and everything started to land fast and consecutive punches at my chest and stomach. It honestly felt really bad because on one side he was punching me and on the other I was bumping into the pole behind me, so since he left his face discovered I used the opportunity to sucker punch him. This cause him to go backwards but seeing how ready he was I knew that I may lose this round for letting him harm me so much. "What? You're tired already?" asked Nick trying to tease me and get on my nerves.

"You wish." I say before attempting a punch from my left arm to his left side which he evaded to the left, then I tried using my right elbow to get him but he evaded that as well. Only this time he gets punched by a fist that has gone in a 360 pathway until arriving to his face and dropping him on the ground. "Remember Nick, it's not how many times you fall but how you come back up." He stood up covering the half of his face that I hit him at and when he showed it to me i noticed a purple eye. "Ooo, might have gone a bit too far there." My commentary was interrupted by Nick giving me the knee in the balls making me wheeze in pain. "I think I deserve that." I say grabbing my balls as best as I could with the boxing gloves only to receive an immediate uppercut from Nick causing me to fall to the ground and lose some air in the process.

"You ready to quit?" he asked ready to deliver a deadly blow to my face.

"Quit? That word ain't in my dictionary." I said before getting punched in the face, Nick was about to get me a second time but I rolled out to the side and before I could stand up Nick punched me towards the side. The moment I tried to lift myself I got punched by him again eventually making my senses blurry. I heard a ding and some faded voices while I also felt a paw pulling my non functioning arm, then my sense got clear and I saw Nick trying to pull me up, so I did. Later we were taken to study all the cop signs, codes, laws, etc. and took our time in the gym. Everyday for the next four months was a daily routine on the 3 courses, some time in the ring, studying, and hitting the gym, except on sundays, because we got that time as a free day. Judy used it to visit us and see how we were doing, and man was she mad when she saw Nick's purple eye. She would also bring Todd from time to time and once she brought me a razor because I was starting to grow a beard. Then came graduation day.

Judy stepped up in a podium on top of a wooden platform where us, the graduates would get their official badges. "When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place. Where everyone got along, and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means, hey, glass half full, we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another. The more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are. From the biggest elephant, to our first fox and human. I implore you. Try...Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us." Judy stepped down from the podium and signaled us both to go up there with her, Nick and I stopped in front of here with proud showing chests and firm posture. She opened one box including Nick's badge and a golden name tag, she placed his name tag on his right side and the badge on his left side. Then she did the same with me, and of course I had to kneel for her to reach. Just when she finished I stood back up and she saluted us, then Nick and I saluted back, and then the whole crowd threw their hats in the air as if it were a university hat and cheered.

 **You know guy I thought of something, should I or should I not write a chapter for the time Judy and Todd spent alone in Zootopia trying to make the population feel fine with that fact of a human entering police ranks. I made a poll where you can answer this question, the poll will remain open until 11:59 pm on Saturday 27th so that the wait for the next chapter isn't too long.**


	10. Just Superstitions

**Sorry for the** **two week** **long wait, I'll leave the explanation for after the story, but as for now enjoy this long awaited next chapter!**

(P.O.V. Third Person, Judy's apartment, 6:39 pm two months after Forrest and Nick left to the Academy)

I laid in the bed on Judy's apartment with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and think of basically anything to pass time. It was totally boring but lucky for me, just when I ran out of thoughts, Judy came in through the front door seeming more exhausted than ever. "Woah, what happened?" I asked as I helped her tired body to the bed, once grabbing her arm I then felt a liquid in it, upon letting go of her I checked my paw and saw blood. "I suppose it was another riot huh?" I said before letting out a sigh.

"I knew that some mammals were going to cause some trouble but I didn't expect this, the good thing is that after the fourth riot of the day the chief let me go for the day." she said pulling her right sleeve to take a look at her injury.

"Are we still not going to be telling Nick and Forrest?" I asked

"No, I don't want them to worry, they already should have enough trouble with the Academy." she answered before I placed rolled some toilet paper over her cut.

"I get it that you are trying to save money," I started "but some first aid should not come in the way of savings, besides, doesn't the ZPD have any first aid kits?"

"There are already many officers injured with worse thing than this tiny cut." she said before grunting as I pressed too tight her arm.

"Sorry."

"I still can't believe how frustrated the others are, even some officers are against the idea of having him as a cop." added Judy in a tired/annoyed tone

"No need to worry," I said after finishing the toilet paper bandair with some scotch tape on the end "I am sure that when the four months are done he will be accepted by most if not all of Zootopia." I was about to leave the bed but then noticed that an extra weight had been added to me, I turn my head and see Judy sound asleep. I carefully place her lying in the bed for her to sleep, she must have gone through more than two riots for her to not be able to stay awake at six in the afternoon.

I decided to leave the apartment to the ZPD in search for Clawhauser and ask for some recommendations for Judy's injury. "Hey Clawhauser," I called as I entered the building.

"Hey there Todd, what are ya here for?" he asked

"Well, Judy just arrived at her apartment all tired because of the recent riots so I do want to know what to do with her injuries." I answered

"Well, we did just get an extra supply of medical equipment, there are also some doctors visiting down the hall in the third door to the left. You can ask them what treatments Judy should have."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Oh no, my pleasure." he insisted as I made my way through the building following the indications that Clawhauser gave me.

I finally arrived at the designated door and knocked on it. "Come in!" called a voice from the other side. I walked in and spotted a puma doctor assisting a rhino cop with some bandages in his left leg. "Sorry kid, I'm only assisting officials of the law for today." said the doctor as he turned back to the rhino and finished placing the bandage.

"But sir, the officer Judy hopps is badly injured in the right arm."

"Then bring her here." said the doctor

"I can't, she is too tired, and she is in her apartment, I just came here for medical supplies."

"Fine," he answered giving me a roll of bandage.

I headed back to the apartment and was about to open the door, which I left unlocked because I didn't have the keys, only to find opening it while holding her now fastly bleeding arm. "Oh geez! Don't worry, I got some bandages from the ZPD."

"You were in the ZPD?" asked Judy as she let me in "Why didn't you leave me a note or something, I was scared half to death when I noticed you were gone."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get some medical supplies as soon as possible, I didn't think of that, now let me see your arm so that I can place the bandage on it." Judy showed him her arm and I carefully rolled it over her arm as Judy hissed in pain. "Sorry."

"It's fine." she answered rolling the sleeve back on. "Hey, how about we go eat somewhere to get this out of our minds."

"Sure, I do feel hungry after all." I answered enthusiastically, Judy, seeming to get back her strength, stood up from her bed, grabbed the keys and her wallet before leading me back to the hallway. She told me to wait as she planned to change from her uniform and after a couple of minutes of waiting Judy came out in a pair of jeans and a pink striped shirt. At first she tried to pull the door shut with her injured arm but after a grunt of struggle she closed it with the other. "You sure you're okay with going out, seems like you could use some rest."

"Oh come on Todd," she grined before locking the room "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't jinx it," I warned with a grin of my own and a moving clw in the air "life has it's ways."

"Either way, I think it would be better if we start heading out." said Judy as she walked past me.

"To where shall we go?" I asked

"It's not somewhere you would be familiar with so don't even bother guessing." she answered as I followed her, after some 15 minutes of walking and some small talk we arrived at the place with a sign reading 'Hopps' family dinner garden'.

"Um, is this owned by your family?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah," she answered happily "my family comes from a farm where we grow tons of food, and some of my siblings thought, 'why don't we cook our harvests and share it with the world?' and so began this restaurant, I heard they are going to make another one in the Rain Forest district."

"Well, I'll be the judge of how good they cook their blueberries that I heard Nick bragging about before they left." I answered in a tone of 'come at me bro'.

"Oh you'll love it, I know you will." she said pulling me inside the restaurant, once she opened the door and let me in we were welcomed by a bunny about Judy's size.

"Judy, it's so good to see you again." said a female sounding bunny hugging her tightly but then taking a jump back as soon as she noticed me.

"Calm down Penney, he's a friend of mine," Judy then looked back at me and introduced us to one another. "Todd, Penney. Penney, Todd."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said extending my paw waiting as Penney slowly moved hers towards mine and shook it before quickly retracting it and giving Judy a slight grin.

"I always knew you were the craziest of us the quadruplets." Said Penney before taking us to our table, feeling incredibly generous and with the fact of Judy's injury I pulled the chair for her.

"Ooh, seems like someone's got a malefriend." teased Penney

"I'm barely 15." I complained as I took my own seat.

"Don't worry Todd, she's just trying to get on my nerves, like always." Explained Judy before we were both handed a menu, after carefully searching the menu I asked for a carrot salad and a blueberry pie.

"First time I've ever heard that come out of a fox." she said before receiving an elbow to her arm. "Hey, you know I was just joking."

"Just make sure it does sound like it."

"Calm down Judy, I completely understand that her means were for a harmless joke."

"Sorry," she apologized with her uninjured paw to the face. "I guess I did over react."

"So, changing subject," interrupted Penney "do I get you the usual?"

"Yes please." answered Judy still with a paw on her face, as soon as Penney left I decided to ask Judy of her situation because her reacting like that did not seem like her usual self.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked a bit worried.

"Aside from the riots, nothing I guess." she said now just looking at the table with lowered ears.

"I know something else is going on." I said now examining her

She let out a sigh and took a breath while she closed her eyes and lifted her head, then she let out the air and opened her eyes. "Yes, there is something else on my mind, but I am not completely sure of what it is."

"Does it make you feel bad?" I asked

"No," she answered. "well, only when I am not near it."

"Near what?" I questioned now at the edge of my seat

"I...I probably shouldn't tell you...it's way too crazy." she complained

"Judy, I traveled from a reality to another, at this point I think nothing can be crazy to me."

With that, Judy armed her valor, took a deep breath and released saying softly "I think I'm in love with Nick?" Silence invaded the table for a couple seconds before I talked

"Um...that sure was unexpected," I said with eyes wide open "but not that it's wrong or anything...I think what I'm trying to say is that, I am fine with you being in love with him."

"But, would he be weirded out by it? I mean, what if he doesn't love him?" she answered worried.

"Please don't ask me that, I am not the god of love, but if you love him so much you can give him some hints and then I can talk with him of what he feels about the situation and we could work out something."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked with her ears popping right up.

"Sure, it's what friends do right?" Instead of a 'yes' or an 'of course' or even a 'thank you' Judy just jumped from her seat and dashed to my side before landing a killer hug on me. "My...ribs." I barely managed to say.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, just got a little over excited there." she replied as she retreated back to her seat.

"Well thanks to you, it now hurts me to breath." I answered before letting out a cough.

"What are you excited about now Judy?" asked Penney as she got closer to our table with our food in a tray.

"It's nothing, I just agreed to help Judy with something." I answered trying to cover Judy's secret.

"And may I know what that something is?" she asked looking at me while placing down our food, apparently Judy's usual was a carrot salad as well.

"He is helping me with the riots," Judy answered fast and calmly "I believe there is something other than the new species that is provoking the riots because there should be less by now instead of more."

"Oh yeah, I heard of the riots about the new species, and I also heard that you were the one that suggested for it to be part of the police force."

"Yep, that was me." Answered Judy proudly.

"Well then, I will leave you two to eat, gotta attend the other customers."

As soon as she left I asked Judy. "So, why exactly have you been saving money, because I don't recall you telling me."

"Oh yeah, the thing is," she started "I've been planning to move from my current apartment, and for the two months that you have been with me I guess you can see why."

"Yeah," I answered in agreement "I find it a bit disgusting finding the fur of other animals all over the public bathroom, makes me want to throw up." I finish before faking that I am going to throw up.

"Don't be such a baby, it is bad but not that bad." she said acknowledging my joke.

"So where will this new place be?" I asked

"It will be five blocks north of the ZPD, and it will also be right in front of the central park which will be a nice view to see in the morning." she said giving a chuckle and taking a couple bites from her salad, I also proceeded on eating my food and the moment I tasted it I just stopped and opened my eyes wide open. "Todd, Todd, Todd." I quickly blinked as Judy finished moving her paw in front of my eyes.

"Judy, these carrots are grade a quality." I said excited as I took another bite at them.

"Nah, they are just regular carrots from my family's farm."

"I am not kidding, remember Forrest and I used to have a farm, and in that time we even entered to a contest for the best farmers and although we would win first place almost all the time, it does not compare to this, please take me to your farm." I pleaded.

"Woah, don't get to excited now, my parents are not very stable when it comes to accepting other species, especially foxes, although they are starting to cooperate, so let's not tempt fate."

"I understand, but you will expect the same reaction from Forrest, and he won't let off that easy, he may be a bit more stubborn." I warned, just then Penney came running to our table with horror in her pale face.

"There is trouble outside, some mammals are getting assaulted by three guys with strange masks, and they have GUNS!" She screamed with fear

"Wait, weren't guns banned here?" I asked Judy

"They are supposed to." she said before getting up from her seat and running towards the exit.

"Wait, Judy!" I managed to catch up to her and grab her by the uninjured arm. "Remember that you are injured, you can't fight these guys, even if they have guns."

"But as my duty as a cop of the ZPD I must at least try." Judy said determined as she pulled herself away from my paw's grip.

"I swear you are going to be the death of me." I whispered to myself as I followed her outside, once the door was opened we were met by loud sounds of gunfire that made me and Judy cover our ears. I pulled her uninjured arm again but this time to a safe location behind a stone bench to talk strategy on how to deal with these guys. "Okay, so they all seem to have handguns," I said while peeking a bit over the bench "and don't seem to have any good aim." I said after they all failed to shoot a running elk, and they strangely seemed to all have that anonymous guy mask on them.

"Todd, you are not thinking of going out there are you?" she asked worried after pulling me back down and in front of her.

"There is no other way to stop them, if any of us go alone we will die but if we work together we might stand a chance, now we just wait." I said before peeking over the bench and waiting for one of the gunners ran out of bullets and was going to reload, I wasted no time and I made a mad dash to him. The others noticed me but before they could do anything I tackled the reloading gunner and took his gun. I then jumped from him and into another gunned who was about to shoot me but with my gun I moved his aim, causing the bullet to hit the already tackled guy. The third one was about to pull the trigger but was tackled and beaten by Judy while I struggled to fight against the remaining criminal. In the end I won and and pushed him to the ground before kicking him a couple times so he wouldn't stand up again.

"How about if you tell me when we are going to engage instead of just running head towards danger?" Suggested Judy as she stood up from the beaten gunner, I gave her a chuckle as in sign of saying that it was not big deal.

"Strength is not all when you know how to use strategy, although it does help in the overall."

Without warning, we then hear a loud bang, and I respond by shooting the guy I originally tackled, after that I could not breath although I tried. I couldn't move my sight from the shooter either, his blood was flowing out fast, I had impacted him in the head causing his eyes to stay wide open. The bullet must've had an intense impact because I could feel some of his blood in my cloths, but as soon as Judy gasped I knew it was not his, but mine.

Coming back to reality I let go of the gun, I feel like I am collapsing as I take a few steps backwards before my legs no longer work. I was catched by someone though, then that someone showed her face on top of mine and I noticed that it was Judy who caught me. She slowly let me on the ground leaning my head over the cold floor, I then felt a burning sensation in my left chest. It was then that I noticed that I had not only been shot, but also that I was going to die if an ambulance didn't come here soon. Judy knew that and so she quickly dialed on her phone with one paw while in the other she tried to stop my bleeding.

Once she was done with the call she quickly started using both paws to prevent me from dying. "Come on Todd, stay with me, keep your focus on me."

"I feel so tired," I slowly admitted "I just want to sleep."

"No! Don't rest, at least not now, keep it together and stay awake." I was then that I gave my first breath after a long time, it hurt so much, but the good news was they my lungs were still functionable. I slowly breathed in and out while groaning about the pain I was inflicted with, as soon as the ambulance arrived I noticed past Judy there was a guy that looked like the ones we just fought but coming out of a random building and getting away through an alleyway. "Resist Todd, just a little more." told me Judy while she helped the medics carry me to the back of the ambulance, as it took off I was instantly connected with several things that I couldn't identify myself since I was losing focus of both visual and audio.

My eyes were slowly beginning to close and Judy and the medics talking was becoming incomprehensible. Soon I felt a sudden electrical shock which made me yelp in pain and sit up, but I quickly retracted my action since the ribs hurt extremely bad. "I think that hurt more than my ribs." I barely managed to say before coughing some blood.

"We might have done it in an unappropriate time." said one of the medics

"Might?! You are causing him to spit his own blood out!" that was the last I heard from Judy because things did get the best of me and I went to the comma stage.

(P.O.V. Third Person)

"No no no no!" cried Judy as she was trying to wake Todd up.

"He's still alive," said one of the medics holding Todd's wrist "but he is in desperate condition."

"Can't this thing go any faster?" demanded Judy.

"Only if you want me to break the law, officer." answered the driver who sped past countless cars.

"Is there anything we can do to help him right now?" asked Judy worried.

"We are doing what we can, please understand that we are not able to stop him from dying with just what we have in the ambulance. Now, just sit down and relax, we don't need chaos happening here." Judy slowly sat at one of the seats of the ambulance feeling useless watching Todd die before him although she had promised Forrest that nothing would happen to him.

The moment finally arrives that they arrive to the hospital and everything is fast paced from there, Judy and the medics pushed Todd's unconscious self through the halls until arriving at a room. From there the medics tell Judy to wait outside while the operation is in process, doctors go in and out running making Judy worry even more. Every second seemed like an eternity, until five hours later, the main surgeon came out taking his mask off as tired as ever taking heavy breaths. "How did it go?" asked Judy nervously

The surgeon took a deep breath and finally said "He is stable for the next two days, but after that only faith can decide." Judy stood frozen in her seat as the surgeon left in a look of sadness and exhaustion, from there on the only sounds that could be heard would be of Judy's tears rapidly going down her face.

(P.O.V. Todd)

 _It was actually not quite like the experience from before when I had a memory of the past, this time it was more strange. I appeared to be in the same place that I was before passing out but no one was there, then the even stranger thing was that I could actually move then. I slowly stepped out of the bed and slowly stepped out of the ambulance, I looked all around and the entire city seemed deserted, and the sky was orange with grey clouds. I made small cautious steps through the abandoned area looking in every direction as all my instincts cried and prayed for me to hide._

 _Then I hear a sound from an alleyway that makes me jump to the opposite direction from said alleyway. I see a figure just staying there and seeming oddly familiar just watching me from it's hiding spot. "Excuse me, do you know what is happening?" I shouted out. In that second the figure took off darker inside the alleyway and I went in persecution of it shouting. "Hey, I just want to talk!" The figure did not pay any attention to me as it kept running, but I was catching up to it and once I was close enough I jumped at it making it drop. I quickly turned him around to see the same mask as the ones that shot me down. "Who are you!" I demanded to know._

 _The figure got me off of it and as I was readying to tackle him again it holded out it's gloved paw out but strangely enough it looked like a human hand. I got off my fighting stance and looked as the figure now retrieved it's hand slowly taking it to it's mask. The figure was about to take off his mask but it asked me with a familiar voice. "Did you really think you would escape that easily?". The figure was actually Dr. Kleinman himself, his grin extending from ear to ear with a devilish laugh._

" _But that's impossible! The Teleporter should have been destroyed, it is impossible that it stayed intact after sending two organisms at the same time!" I complained._

" _You're right," he said "the machine should have been destroyed, but I don't know what happened next."_

" _What do you mean?" I asked taking slow steps closer to him._

" _Well, I am just some fiction of your imagination, do you really think that I would be here all alone without a weapon of sorts to kill you?" He said laughing in the most annoying way possible._

" _So this is a dream?" I asked relieved._

" _Of course it is," said Kleinmann approaching a wall "but your dreams might come true, after all your brain noticed that the shooters had five fingers, so it thought that I was behind all this."_

" _How would you know all this?" I asked taking a step backwards._

" _Let's just say that I am you self but a part that you cannot control consciously, so you are technically talking to yourself." He kneeled to the ground and grabbed a little metallic piece attached to the wall slowly moving it up making a zipper opening sound. "Anyway, here is your exit, if I am not mistaken, this should take you to a door to wake up, question is, do you want to wake up?" He asked pulling me into the opening in the wall and quickly losing sight of anything._

 _I woke up standing in a room wearing everything in white, there were two doors and two windows, one of each were on each of my sides. The ones on my left was white while the ones on my right were black, out of pure curiosity I went to the white window and saw Forrest there sitting on the porch of our house with the sun setting its light over our farm._

 _Then I checked the black window and saw a hospital room only lit by a lamp and the medical equipment, Judy was in a chair beside my bed when suddenly a machine was making a long consecutive sound signifying death. Almost immediately the white door opened with a slam and I was being pulled in by some kind of strange wind. I grabbed hold of the window's edge as my legs were up in the air waving, Judy was now crying while tightly holding my right paw as a doctor patted her back and proceeded on unplugging the equipment. As the wind grew harder, my paws began to grow more slippery but in a desperate attempt I launched myself to the black door's handle and opened it. I made a strong pull towards the inside and once I was in I shut the door, then everything seemed to grow darker._

Although I couldn't see a thing I could feel something in my right paw being held tightly and so I answered by putting a bit of my force as well. As I began to wake up I coughed a bit feeling like my breathing was a bit troublesome. "You're alive!" shouted Judy as she hugged me with all her might.

"Ow, ow, ow, my bones." I said trying to get Judy off me.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that...it was not expected for you to survive." explained Judy.

"So what exactly happened to me?" I asked now looking at the doctor.

"Well," began the doctor "the bullet did pierce through some main veins but it was fortunately stopped by one of your ribs before it could get to your lungs."

"It seems I am the luckiest mammal in the world." I answered. "So, how long was I out?"

"Three days." replied the doctor as he left the room.

"Oh geez, Forrest is probably worried as hell." I said nervously.

"I might not have told him you were in the hospital." confessed Judy looking away.

"Judy! Do you have any idea what he might do to you if he finds out?!" I shouted "Sorry, lost my temper there."

"It's okay, but in the good side of all of this, the riots are becoming less frequent." She announced lifting her ears.

"Well at least we have that to calm us down."

"But there is still something else that happened." said Judy making me grow more annoyed.

"Of course there is." I said rolling my eyes.

"Did you notice anything strange about the ones that shot you?" she asked making me nervous as I remembered the dream I just had.

"Why do I have to be right all the time." I said in a frantic/worried tone.

"So you know where those wolves got their equipment?" she asked intrigued.

"Wait, wolves?"

"Yes, wolves, the ones that shot you were wolves." finished Judy.

" _Thank God almighty that those were just crazy theories and nothing more."_

 **Okay, so here is how it goes, those past two weeks were very brutal as it is every school semester beginning, tons of exams to know how much you remember from last year, that also made me forget on a very good idea that I had for this chapter, and after a long writers block I remembered and here it is. Still, it is still amazing that although it was two long weeks to wait, views went up to +6900, so at last thank you guys for all the support and be sure to comment on anything that I might have done wrong or you want me to include, I like the feedback be it positive or negative. And just to throw it out there, the next chapter will probably come out by next weekend, yet until then I am all ears for what you guys have to say, Imagination Machine turning off.**


	11. Meet the Hopps

**I cannot be sorry enough for the big delay and I cannot be sorry enough for the short chapter as well but this happened for three reasons.**

 **1) School**

 **2) No electricity for a whole week**

 **3) I got a virus, and I am still currently in rehabilitation process.**

 **Anyway, I thank everyone for your patience and I hope the next chapter wont take so long. Enjoy!**

"YOU FOOL!" shouted a deep voice before it's possessor punched a wolf in the snout. "How could you let them get in possession of the weapons!"

"I'm sorry sir, but at least I completed the mission." Excused the wolf as he rubbed his snout.

"But now that they posses of the weapons, the next missions may become harder." Called another angry voice. "I trusted that you and your mercenaries could complete this simple task with an advantage, the purpose of hiring you was to keep us hidden for the meantime. But this may uncover it all!"

"I assure you we are integrating the best of our abilities in this, the outcome shall be as you expect it as long as you maintain our reward in stock." Assured the deep voiced wolf.

"I believe that would be the least of your concerns," said the still angry voice as two soldiers walked into light beside him with automatic weapons loaded and ready. "I remind you that our presence here must not be discovered, so if the cops find this place-" he said interrupted by the soldiers pointing at the wolf's face. "Am. I. Clear."

"Yes, no one will ever know of you." Confirmed the now terrified wolf.

"Good, now continue with the plan and if any other, _mistakes,_ happen you notify me." He said before leaving with his soldiers.

(Two months later, P.O.V. Todd, ZPD Laboratories)

A week and a half after that fateful day that I got shot, Judy asked me about the guns that wolves had since she never saw anything like it. So I asked her if I could take a closer look at them to make sure who and where they were made. She accepted and took me to the ZPD Laboratories where DNA analysis and those kinds of things are happening. In there I was given supplies to carry out my analysis and even a cool scientist lab coat, around every 3 or 4 days a new attack would commence and more weapons would be confiscated, I studied each one of them to uncover the mystery. After a month I had come to a conclusion that I feared as I did not want to admit it myself, but there was nothing I could do about the fact. I sat in a chair looking at the ammunition of the guns once more trying to prove myself wrong somehow and calm my nerves.

"Hey Todd," called Judy as she approached my working station. "had any success in figuring out where they are from? Chief Bogo is really not liking what is happening at the moment, and I do not like dealing with him."

"Well," I started a bit terrified by my final conclusions. "it seems that this answer I've had it since the first analysis of the weapons and their comparison to others made. I didn't want to believe it at first, but it seems that we are in for one heck of a fight." I answered as I placed the gun in my pocket since I planned on using it later.

"What do you mean?" Asked Judy a bit scared.

"I-I thought it was impossible, but it seems that the past is coming for me and Forrest with a desperate sense of revenge." I continued to say increasing the tension of the situation.

"Just get to the point." she said annoyed.

"The organization that brainwashed us, the same one that made me smart and made Forrest some kind of super soldier, they are back, and for some reason have used wolves to make their dirty work." I said walking to one of the desks of the laboratory where some other mammals were taking a look at the equipment that the attackers had. "Demian, can I?" I asked half reaching for a vest that one of the wolves had, as Demian nodded I quickly grabbed it and turned back to Judy showing it. "This vest, does not exist, at least not here, but it does exist elsewhere, otherwise known as the place that these past enemies come from."

"So these past enemies would be humans like Forrest?" Asked Judy as she started walking out of the laboratory.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I quickly followed behind her.

"I am going to make some more interrogation, I think I could use you to help me." She said smiling with her fingers around her chin.

"I don't like the sound of that." I said terrified of both what the wolf might do to me and what Judy is planning on.

"You'll be fine Todd, you know that I wouldn't want you harmed." Judy said giving me a couple pats on the shoulder which boosted my confidence I left my lab coat in my chair and left the laboratory with Judy.

"So can I know what you are planning that involves me?" I questioned as we made our way to the interrogation room.

"Since you are the one that knows most about these humans, we are going to see if we can take some information that you can relate to out of these guys." Said Judy handing me a clipboard with information of the wolf in question. "He is the hardest crackable of all the others, he has told us somethings, which is information about himself, but other than that, he seems fearful to talk at all. Since you know some things already you might be able to make him crack up, I don't know, just anything that would actually help the situation." She finished before opening the door revealing a wolf cuffed to a table with the face on non-cooperation.

I had seen Forrest interrogate others and tried using his tactics and speeches in my favor against _this guy_. "So," I began flipping some paper before finding his name. "Alex Hamburg, mercenary, an ex-wife, and no longer in possession of your own children by law." I declared as he snarled at me. "You must surely know the drill, you cooperate, we might even decrease your stay here to a year, and if you choose not to, you will have a life sentence, how does that sound?"

"I ain't telling you anything, kid." He snapped back.

"I believe your involvement here includes doing the dirty job the creatures in exchange of money." I teased

"How did you know that!? Who told you!?" He demanded as he slammed on the table.

"So you do admit it." I said with a smirk.

"Oh shit! There going to come for me! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" He kept telling himself.

"Seems like they really don't want to get discovered, but if you decide to cooperate then we can protect you until the situation is done with." I proposed as the wolf seemed to calm down.

"Okay, so there are these creatures that came through some sort of sick portal, they met with our leader and contracted us to distract the police from our real goal. We were in search of capturing some random civilians and inserting some kind of weird machine into the tv and radios stations." He explained as I rubbed my chin thinking of what their plan was going to be, but I knew something else must be answered first.

"Might you know where and when the next attack will be?" I asked

"Well, we've gone to all tv stations and radio stations except the one that broadcasts the ZNN, but I don't know when the attack will carry out."

"Good enough." I said standing from the chair and walking to Judy. "Let's tell Bogo about this." she nodded in response, we got out of the interrogation room and headed to Bogo's office.

"Chief Bogo!" Judy shouted as she slammed the door open.

"Ow, geez, you scream so loud I could definitely hear it in space." I complained as I kept covering my ears.

"What is it Hopps?" Asked the chief impatiently.

"We've discovered where the next of the attacks will be." Judy said excited for the new news, yet it is still not something to get that hyped about.

"In the ZNN tv station." I finalised flatly.

Bogo immediately reached for his radio and shouted in there. "To all patrol units in the savanna central area, go to the ZNN tv station and patrol it until further notice or until your shift is over."

"I'll be over there in an instant." said Judy running out the door while pulling me.

"Wait Hopps." said Bogo as Judy stopped pulling me.

"What is it sir?"

"Do you also happen to know their cause for all of this?"

"I might know that." I said trying to lift myself up after Judy's drag. "It most definitely has something to do with Forrest." I concluded without including myself as I didn't want to be on his bad side.

"In that case, Hopps you will be in charge of keeping him safe, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"And what about me?" I asked wanting to hopefully go with Judy.

"You don't work here, go with her to see your friend." He said quickly before starting to write on some papers and before I could thank him Judy pulled me out of the office.

"You have got to stop doing that Judy." I said before she finally let go and I fell down by cause of the unbalance that she gave me.

"Sorry, sorry." Judy said quickly pulling me up. "Come on we've got no time to louse." She said before sprinting once more, so I tried my best on going to her speed. Once we made it to the cruiser I weakly opened the door and sat on the seat to catch my breath.

"Why…are you…so…energetic…about this?" I asked tired as hell.

"Well, the time I went down to the lab," Judy began explaining as she turned on the ignition key making the car come to life. "I just went down there because we were running late for Nick and Forrest's graduation."

"Oh shi-" I managed to say before being interrupted by the sound of the car speeding off. "Who taught you how to drive?!" I managed to scream as she made her way barely passing multiple cars.

"No time for that we have to travel around 80 kilometers in 45 minutes." She declared before going into an empty street that directed our way to a bridge which connected to the outside of the city.

"Is it normal that we just got from the center of the city to the outside so fast?" I asked noticing just 5 minutes passed since Judy slammed on the pedal.

"Yes, especially since this is about the time with the least traffic."

"Well isn't that convenient?" I asked as she began to go faster. "I am a bit worried that we are in a police cruiser and we are breaking the speed limit."

"There are no speed limits in these roads, so hang on."

After a long drive of me complaining of her driving she finally stopped and I got out falling to the ground saying. "Oh thank god it's over."

"Okay, you go find a seat, I need to be in the podium to give a speech." Judy ordered as she lifted me from the ground and unraveled a piece of paper reading it to herself.

"Whelp, I guess I'll go find a seat." I said walking around trying to find the area where the show was going to be held. After a couple of minutes of searching through the academy I finally managed to find the area where the graduation ceremony had begun. I arrived when Judy had just finished her speech and had called upon Forrest and Nick. Both of them seemed proud as they had their chest forward waiting for Judy to place their badges on the uniform, but for Forrest he had to kneel down to receive it. As Judy finished with Forrest's badge she saluted them, and they both saluted back before everyone cheered and the ceremony ended.

(P.O.V. Third Person)

"Congratulations you two, it's good to see you after the long 4 months." Said Judy giving Nick a pat on the back that took him out of balance, after he and Forrest had changed into casual clothes. Nick wore his usual hawaiian shirt while forest went for a red squared one with navy blue jeans.

"Let's just say that I got instantly promoted to lieutenant from my graduation." Announced Forrest giving a proud smirk to everyone.

"Did Nick not get to be lieutenant?" Asked Todd giving a slight punch to Nick's arm.

"Okay, no need to disgrace me, after all I am the one that comes out of conning." He says in his defence.

"But I came from brainwashing." Teased Forrest.

"Let's not make it a competition." Todd said trying to calm down the situation.

"Because I would win." Continued Forrest followed by a glare from everyone. "Okay, now I will shut up."

"Anyway," Started Judy in search of giving the necessary news. "although the public is ready to receive you, there is still some mercenaries in goals of harming you Forrest, so I thought it would be a good idea to stay at my parent's farm for a while."

"You know you could have told me to pack right?" Said Todd irritated.

"Well, consider this: we wouldn't have gotten to the ceremony on time, you do not have that many belongings, and I have extra belongings in my parent's home, besides, these two have their own luggage right now." Finished Judy pointing a thumb to Nick and Forrest's direction.

"You are always so prepared right carrots?" Added Nick still smiling and giving a slight elbow to Judy.

"Shut it you slick." she answered giggling and giving him a slight punch in the arm while Forrest and Todd looked at each other, and then smiled at Nick and Judy as they began to blush noticing both of them looking in their direction.

"Do you feel it Todd?" Asked Forrest now turning to him.

"I do feel that warm sensation." Continued Todd playing along.

"I can also hear the birds chirping."

"And the angels singing."

"And the-" managed to say Forrest before being interrupted by Nick.

"Okay, we get it just stop saying it." said Nick trying to hide his blush.

"You guys stay here while Todd and I get a quick bathroom break." He said patting on Todd's back.

"Yeah, I really need to go take a leak." Answered Todd as he walked behind Forrest leaving Nick and Judy alone in the abyss of awkward silence, until Nick's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked answering the unexpected call.

" _Hey Nick, it's me Forrest, Todd's gotta tell you a little secret."_

"What is it?" he whispered causing Judy curious for his secrecy.

" _Nick, while Judy and I were in the city, she told me that she liked you."_

"Really?" he questioned now in his normal voice but then repeating it in a whisper because he didn't want Judy to know, yet it was to late since she was already leaning her ear hearing small bits that she could barely understand.

" _Yeah, you should ask her out, there is zero risk in this."_ Complemented Forrest.

"Okay, thanks, i'll do it." answered Nick before ending his call and not realizing that Judy just moved quickly to her original position as Forrest and Todd peeked behind a wall watching it all happen.

"So, who was it?" Asked Judy intrigued since she still didn't know what the conversation was about.

"Oh, just Finnick still trying to make me become a con again." He lied before clearing his throat "So, um, I was wondering this for quite a while." Nick began as he turned red enough to be visible by Judy.

"Yes?" she asked excited.

"Would you…" Nick said turning facing her and shutting his eyes. "go on a date with me?" he finished before slightly opening one of his eyes and before he could react Judy had already jumped and hugged him saying that she would love two.

As Forrest and Todd watched this Forrest said. "We're the best." making a fistbump with Todd.

"Absolutely." Answered Todd looking at the two love birds smile at each other.

(15 minutes later, Bunny Burrow Train Station)

"Wow, this sure does look like home, doesn't it Todd?" Remarked Forrest looking at the dirt roads, the wooden fences, and tons of crops, which were in majority carrots.

"It is quite similar, if it weren't for all the bunnies running around." Answered Todd.

"Look, there are my parents." Said Judy as she ran to a farmer bunny couple.

"Hey there Judy, it's so nice to see you again." Said a male bunny pulling her into a hug

"Oh we've missed you so much," said a female bunny starting to join the hug. "just tell us earlier that you are going to be coming here."

Judy broke from the hug as she saw the other's approach. "Mom, dad, let me introduce you to my friends." she said gesturing to Forrest, Todd, and Nick, but before she could say their names, Judy's dad took out his fox taser and tased Forrest in the chest.

"Judy, stay behind me." he ordered as he kept pointing the taser to the face planted human.

"Dad, wait he is one of my friends."

"Ugh!" groaned the male bunny. "Why can't you have normal friends."

While Judy was getting things sorted out with her family Nick and Todd rolled over Forrest as he struggled to speak. "I wonder how much electricity that thing had?" remarked Todd as he searched for Forrest's phone finding it in his shirt pocket. Once he tried to turn it on the phone gave out a few sparks before turning off again. "Great, now we have to wait for him to get better instead of healing him instantly."

"Or we do this." Insisted Nick as he poured some water into Forrest's face.

"Gosh darn it Nick." Answered Forrest as he went back to his senses. "I almost got him."

"Wait, so you weren't injured?" asked Todd confused.

"I only felt a small zap because the phone covered most of the electric shock." he answered pointing at the back part of the phone which had a burned spot.

"Guys." called out Judy as she walked in our direction. "I got my parents to at least understand what is going on but just try to act in your nicest way, the adults will be a little judging but the kids will sure be fine with you. Just try not to cause any trouble, I'm looking at you, slick." She finished smirking at him.

"Ouch carrots, that was such a low blow." Played Nick as he held his stomach and took a couple steps back with a fakely injured face.

"Anyway, let's get going." She happily said signaling everyone to follow her.

"I don't think I will be able to take my things with my wound, it hurts too much." Nick complained with a slight grin in his face.

Judy sighed with a smile, walking towards him but looking at her parents on the way there, once in front of Nick she made a jump to Nick's face and kissed him in the cheek. "There, did that help?"

"I don't know, could you do it in the other cheek to make sure?" Teased Nick.

"Maybe later, on our date, and _I_ get to choose where and when." Judy said in a quiet tone as she joined the rest who were having trouble placing Forrest's language in the back before he helped them out effortlessly. Since Forrest was too big to fit in the truck he had to stay in the back, but he didn't mind since it was nice for him to feel the air striking his face. During the drive to the Hopps farm Judy finished the introduction by mentioning Todd and Nick and had finished just as they arrived at the farm.

"Okay everyone, while we went to the train station to go an get you, the kids helped in organizing the rooms you will be staying in, although there may be a problem with you big guy." Announced the male bunny formally known a Stu examining Forrest from top to bottom.

"I suppose I will have to sleep outside." Said Forrest analysing imagining himself attempting to get inside.

"Oh no, I meant that you will have to go through the back door if you want to get in," Explained Stu "but I assure you that the ceiling would be high enough for you since we do have triple bunk beds to fit every single child we had."

"No way, how many could you possibly had." Asked Todd curious but received a small elbow from Forrest.

"Todd, that is not a nice thing to say." He said sternly.

"Oh don't worry, we get that a lot." Added Stu's wife, Bonnie. "We had 275 up till now and still going."

"How the fu-" managed to say Forrest before getting an elbow to the stomach by Todd.

"Forrest, that is not a nice thing to say." Remarked Todd making everyone but Forrest laugh and with Nick even to the point of laughing in the ground, which really annoyed him.

"In other news," started Bonnie "there are only kids up to sixteen years old here at the moment, so do expect many questions and looks."

"But are you sure I can't go through the front door? I think I could fit through."

"I'm not sure but you can give it a try." Answered Stu letting Forrest pass, he opened both doors and sticked his head inside first and then the rest of his body until he had managed to make it inside where the whole place seemed like a hotel building.

"Oh. My. Goodness." said Nick who had just entered after Forrest, both not paying attention to the crowd of around 50 bunnies running their way to their left.

"Guys, turn to your left." Warned Todd gigling, but it was too late like Todd intended as all the bunnies jumped over them making a big pile of grey fur.

"Can't. Breath." Forrest said trying to get the hard gripped bunnies off his face.

"What are you."

"Where did you come from."

"You're squishy."

"Why do not have fur?"

"What's your name?"

"Nick, they are grabbing me from every angle possible, please help." Forrest called reaching his hand out for Nick to grab, but the one to do so was Todd.

"I think Nick is too occupied at the moment to do so." said Todd lifting Forrest and looking a Nick being helped out by Judy.

"Well that was a traumatic experience." said Nick sarcastically.

"Quick question," said Forrest turning to Judy "are we going to need to expect that a lot?"

"Maybe?" she answered unsure.

"Oh great." said Nick looking at a second wave of bunnies running over, but this time in Judy's direction all shouting her name before jumping over her.

"Okay guys, let me stand up." insisted Judy giggling.

"Aww…" They all replied sadly.

"But you can hug Todd." offered Judy smirking at him.

"Better start running." whispered Forrest as Todd was being chased by a mob of bunnies while the rest just laughed, including Judy's parents who have just entered the house and overheard the conversations.

"Don't worry, they only do that when they first see you in the day." assured Stu.

"Well, that better be true because I don't like the feeling of being thrown to the floor." said Forrest before Todd came screaming past him and the bunnies following him went over Forrest. "I knew bunnies kicked hard but seriously, ouch."


	12. Announcement (Updated)

Okay, yeah...it may take even till the second week of July for the next chapter to come up, sorry for the delay, again.

\- Imagination Machine


End file.
